Welcome To Parenthood
by lilskystar
Summary: Minato and Kushina didn't die that night when the kyūbi was released. They survived and now have to take care of their baby son, Naruto. How will the new parents raise their child? A new experience for the father and mother to be. Many baby milestones and no big jump of time! A family everyone loves! READ to know Minato and Kushina's adventure as parents. Please Review! :D
1. I'm going to be a Father!

_**A/N:** I'm going to be a father!_

_I was soooo looking for a story with Mina/Kushi/Naru and didn't really find one. Most of those I found were one-shot or not as I expected so I decided to write my own Naruto story. I like writing so it's a pleasure for me to have new ideas._

_Enjoy~ :)_

* * *

"Minato... I'm going to be a mom!"

That's how it started. I was cooking when she came back from her visit with her doctor and I seriously wasn't expecting this. My heart rate went to normal to super high. I felt butterflies in my belly and I was almost speechless. The only thing I could say was; I'm going to be a father!

Yep... I said it like three times before to hug my wife. That day, we went to Ichiraku's ramen to celebrate the news. Some people would think going there is cheap and not romantic but that's the place I asked Kushina to marry me so it is a romantic place for us. Every important event has to be celebrated at Ichiraku's. Knowing she was now carrying our baby, I treated her with two bowls. One for her and one for the baby. I think we spent the whole meal talking about the baby. What should be the name of the little Namikaze baby or what would we do if it was a girl or a boy. Then Kushina started thinking about her body changing because of the growing baby but I reassured her that she would be the most beautiful woman in Konoha. When women are pregnant, they look so charming and lovely. She smiled at me and kissed me giggling like a little girl.

We walked for about an hour, looking for baby's supplies and the most important, a new home where to live. Kushina and I live in an apartment with only one room. We never really thought having children so we didn't think about the place where we would live but now, this is a problem. Little baby will need a place to sleep and be sent if she or he throws a tantrum. Oh jeez... I'm already thinking of my child being a little spoiled brat. Bad thing, bad thing. As the fourth Hokage, I have to raise my child properly. I will not accept tantrums, a picky child or a brat wear the name of my wife or mine. I clearly understand children have their moments but I can assure you my child won't be hard to handle.

We found a place, a small house, perfect for the three of us near the Hokage's building. Great for me since I'm from time to time called by the third Hokage. We will have the keys in a week so no time to waste. Time to pack up all our things and get ready for the adventure of being parents. Well I will have to wait nine months before to definitely be called 'dad' but I am patient so "baby Namikaze, you take your time ok?" Kushina places her hand on my hand and murmurs something to my ear. I start rubbing her flat belly happy to know a baby is slowly growing up inside.

"You know your hand is tickling me?" She says with giggles. I kiss her and take my hand off her belly.

"Time to sleep my girl." I say carrying her on my arms. I walk to our room slowly dancing with her.

"Don't you think it's too early to sleep Minato?"

"Nuh-uh, not for a woman carrying a baby. You need to rest and keep your energy to help our baby to be strong and healthy."

"Alright... but I can't sleep without my man ya know? And baby need you too."

"Be a big girl now and sleep. Both of you. I will continue packing up." I kiss her good night and turn off the light.

I love her. My red-haired kunoichi. As I pack all sort of things, I find pictures of us when we were young shinobi. She hasn't changed at all. After some years of being together, sondaime-sama allowed us to have missions together. That's how I knew her more. I thought I would be happy forever just the two of us but being parents is maybe the greatest thing that can happen to a couple. With help of some friends, we start piling boxes in the rest room and in less than three hours, we finish to pack up. I haven't told them why we are packing up. Well Shikaku had his suspicions about Kushina sleeping earlier since he also experienced taking care of a pregnant woman but he doesn't have enough traces to come to that conclusion. After drinking hot tea with the guys, I thank them and let them go to their house.

"Congratulations Yondaime-sama." says Shikaku with a cheeky smile. He is confident about his spoken words.

"Wha-what? What a-are you talking about?"

"Father. You are going to be a father." he says smiling.

"Ho-how did you-"

"Pacifiers? Blankets specially for babies? Diapers? Ring a bell?" He places his hand on my shoulder and winks before to leave me amazed. "Don't worry, I will keep it secret." he says slowly walking, hands in his pockets.

No doubt why he is the one who organise plans when an enemy approaches Konoha.

I close the door and suspire. Did the others found out I was going to be father? Well in a matter of time, they will know. So I don't think I should worry. I stretch out my fatigued body and take a bath before to join my beloved wife. She is sleeping so quietly. It's time for me to sleep as quietly as she is doing.

* * *

**_This was just the intro of this amazing adventure! :)_**

**_Have a nice day!_**

**_~lilskystar~_**


	2. Moving

_**A/N:** Updating faster than usual... I prepared every chapter in advance. For you. Updates will be ready every Monday... Except if I die, get sick, have problem writing my chapters or have lots of work to do at college or I'm traveling!_

_Last chapter, Kushina was at her third month of pregnancy when she found out about it. Forgot to mention it! Took her a while before to notice something was not 'normal'_

_Thanks to Chibi-Cami and a friend... they helped to find a title for this chapter! :D_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

_"Minatooooo!"_

I quickly run to Kushina's voice and look at her waiting for her to say something. She seems to be extremely angry. Why? I don't know.

"Honey, what is it?" I walk to her side with precaution.

"Oh well I don't know where to place the baby's crib."

A drop of sweat falls on my face knowing what was the problem. She called me with such a high pitched voice than I thought something bad happened.

"It would be great if we put it in the middle of the room. Just where the sunlight enters." The house we bought has four rooms. One for us, the other for the baby, the third, a playroom and the last, my office. In the baby's room, a window in the ceiling was installed and there's the typical window which offers a view of the four Hokages' portrait. She decided to give to our baby this room because of the window in the ceiling. Baby will admire the stars at night as well as the moon. The crib is the middle of the room would be good for the baby. Let's hear what Kushina has to say.

"What?! Middle of the room? Do you want our baby to get sunburns?!" Her red hair moves like waves and she is frowning like hell.

"Hehehe, I was just giving my opinion." She is scary when she gets angry. The sweet and lovely Kushina I know transforms into an evil and scary-looking woman. Sometimes, I wonder if it's Kyūbi's human form.

"Maybe if we place it on that corner, the baby will have the best view of the Hokages' portrait."

"Excellent idea my dear." I couldn't agree more.

She leaves the room and gets back in less than a minute. The crib. She is bringing the crib. I quickly stop her and frown shaking my head. "Don't you do anything forcing! Take care of yourself honey. Remember you are pregnant."

"Are you lecturing me? You know I'm not a kid anymore, Minato." she blushes with a cheeky smile.

"I'm just taking care of you and the baby. And it's also a way to practice myself with lectures."

"Oh! So you are taking that father thing seriously?! Ah ha ha. That's my hokage." She kisses me and leaves me the crib. She walks away and hums happily.

After placing the crib in the good corner, I sit on the rocking chair and look at the room. We don't know if the baby is a little boy or a little girl so we decided to paint the room yellow. A light yellow. The blankets are green with puppies. Kakashi gave it to us as a congratulation gift. The curtains are made specially for babies. The seller told us that this curtains was made for naps. It is made of a very dark silk with a stars' pattern. When it will be time for naps, we'll just have to move the curtains and thanks to the sunlight, the stars in the curtains will give to the room an appearance of nighttime. This will help our child to have better naps. And-

"Baby, I need your help please." I suddenly get back to Earth and get on my feet. I follow my beloved wife and wait for her instructions.

"I bought these at the baby-shop but don't know what are they for." She hands me the box with a puzzled look.

Listen to your baby anytime, anywhere. Number 1 babies' product.

"Hmm... I think these are like walkie-talkie. You place one in the baby's room and the other in ours or wherever we are. So if the baby cries, we'll listen to it and will go to the baby's room."

"Really?! Amazing! I love these little machines." she shows me other boxes happily.

"What are those?" I ask.

"I read this was a humidifier for babies and that one a camera to see our baby while being in the room."

"Camera?" I try to hold my laughs. Why would little Namikaze need of a camera? The baby won't run away from home.

"Yes. A camera. I better be full prepared for the baby's arrival. Anyway, we should start preparing the playroom."

We came in this new house yesterday and she wants to do everything in these two days. Thankfully, the owner of this house allowed us to start the paintings in the house so it saved us a lot of time. What we have left to do is placing all our stuff in place. The kitchen is already ready. That's the first thing Kushina wanted to be done. Bathroom is ready and living room also. Only rooms are in need to be done. Well baby's room is ready. Playroom, my office and our room aren't ready yet. Let's start the work.

**_~~~~ hours later~~~~_**

"I'm exhausted." I say, falling heavily on our bed. House is ready to be lived.

"Mina-" I hear my wife running to the bathroom and follow her worried. She is on her knees, quickly breathing.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? Got nauseas again?" She just answers me with a slow nod. I get to her side and help her to stand on feet. She rests her head on my chest and closes her eyes. I take a glass of water and help her to wash her mouth. She suddenly looks tired.

"I'm hungry." she says weakly. I simply chuckle and nod. I take her to our room and put her in bed. "Stay here, I will prepare something to eat."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I leave the room and get my tired body to work. These last weeks, she has eaten more than usual. Whenever we are walking outside, she asks for a bowl of ramen. She can eat two or even three bowls before to be satisfied. I enjoy this new side of her. She cares a lot of her feminine figure but now that she is pregnant, she forgets about it and eats whatever she wants.

I prepare a soup and some eggs with cheese. She loves eggs with cheese. It sounds really weird but when she made me taste it, I loved it. I pour her favourite tea in her cup and get everything ready.

"Wow, that was fast." she comments.

"Don't forget I'm the yellow flash of Konoha." I state proudly. She laughs sticking her tongue out.

"Don't you think I eat too much for a 3-months pregnant woman?"

"No. You are eating the necessary for the baby and yourself."

"You are right. Oh! You made me my eggs with cheese! How sweet! Come here my yellow flash. You deserve a biiiig kiss." I get closer to her when she suddenly pushes me away brutally making all the food and tea fall on the floor. Once again, she runs to the bathroom.

"My poor Kushina... You seriously don't ha-"

"Minatoooo!" I run and look at her.

"I'm...HUNGRY!"

I sigh and get back to the kitchen. If this is going to last the nine months, I will become a professional cook for pregnant women.

"Ahhh little baby, you sure are a big eater."

* * *

**He, he, he, he, he! Cute! Minato cooking for her hungry Kushina. Anyway, thanks for reading! I enjoy writing this story.**


	3. Time to Find his Name

**A/N:** As promised, update on Monday!

_Big jump of months in this chap. We went from 3 months to the 9th month of pregnancy. We all wanna see baby Namikaze!_

_Thank you for reading and adding this story in your favs and following it! :)_

* * *

**_~9th month of pregnancy~_**

I can see her belly! I can see the baby! No... literally I can't see the baby but you know what I mean right!? Ohhh I can't wait to see my little boy. Kushina went to her doctor's consultation months ago and came back with the news that she is carrying a baby boy. I will be father of a little Namikaze! I will teach him my rasengan and maybe my other tricks. We will play Shogī together and eat ice cream after school. We will have an amazing time the three of us.

"What do you think of Chieraion Namikaze?" I give a look at Kushina who is also looking for a name in the babies' name book but she doesn't reply. That means she does not like the name. I keep turning the pages but the names are not catchy or original.

"What about Minaku? We have to find a name quickly! In less than 3 weeks, we'll have him in our arms so let's find a name as quick as possible."

"Minaku? Hm... It will be too obvious to know where he got it."

"You know what?! Look for the name all alone! If you want a sooo good and original name then choose it! I'm out of here!" She closes the book and leaves the table. I'm used to her sudden swinging moods. She always comes back and apolo-

"Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Well that's what I was going to say. She comes back and apologises. I understand her though.

"No worries honey. I can understand." I hug her and kiss her head. I also close my book and leave the names for today.

"Want to take a walk?"

"Sure! I need to be top shape for the grand day!"

"Grand day?" Did I miss something? Looks like.

"Yondaime-sama! I'm talking about the baby's arrival!"

"Yondaime-sama? Since when?"

"I don't know. I wanted to know how it feels to call you 'yondaime-sama'. All the villagers call you by that."

"Yeah... But you are my wife so you-"

"Let's go walk!"

I sigh and roll my eyes. As Kushina-sama wishes. As we walk, we encounter Chōza and his wife with their little boy. My Kushina amazed by such little creature get closer to them and look at the baby.

"Is it hard to change? I mean the clothes?" She asks, keeping her eyes on the little boy.

The two adults chuckles. "No it's not. You just have to be careful when you change him or her."

"Oh, him." States my red-haired woman.

"A boy? Congratulations Yondaime Hokage!" Respectfully congratulates Chōza.

You know what I don't like about being hokage? That even my friends call me 'hokage, yondaime, Lord hokage, Minato Yondaime and all those formal names. I understand they show me respect but they are my friends. They should call me Minato but oh well. Respect is respect. We can't change it.

We decide to take seat under the shadow of a tree. Of course, we don't sit directly on the grass. We sit on the table just under the tree and then, Kushina starts asking about everything concerning baby's care.

"Minato honey, do you have any question about the baby to ask?"

I suddenly froze. Questions? Baby? I snap out of it and sheepishly scratch my head. "Is it possible to step on your baby when he is crawling?"

... Alright. Their look on their faces show me I asked a stupid question. Argh! I hit my head feeling like a complete idiot and apologise. Their baby is 4 months old and I'm asking that.

"I was thinking about the baby and Kushina took me by surprise. Honestly, now that we are here, the four or five of us; have any idea of a name for our little boy?"

"That's something you and Kushina-chan have to find by yourselves." says Chōza's wife.

"What's the name of your precious little boy?" asks Kushina examining the baby.

"Akimichi Chōji." says the red-haired man proudly.

"He looks like you." I say a bit scared of the resemblance of Chōza and Chōji-kun. The little boy starts moving in the baby carrier that the strong shinobi has on him and slowly opens his eyes.

"Minatoo! He is opening his eyes! Look! Look!" I've never seen Kushina so excited about a baby. I think it was time for us to become parents. Chōza takes his son out of the baby carrier and gives him to his wife.

"Have you heard about the Hyūga clan? Hiashi's wife is waiting a little girl." He says giving to his wife a baby bottle.

"Oh what about the Uchiha clan?! You forgot about them honey." Reminds the busy mother to her husband.

"Also. Uchiha Mikoto is also pregnant."

"What?! Really?! She didn't tell me? And she calls herself my friend?" Says Kushina a bit angry.

"It's normal. Fugaku is extremely strict about her safety. He is taking care of her like she were the last woman on Konoha. He doesn't let her go out without him being with her. The young Itachi-kun is also taking care of his mother. You will see her days after giving birth but until that, don't expect to see her around."

"The good news is that she gave birth the last July.." Adds Chōji's mother.

Wow. And I thought I was too overprotective with Kushina. But she is strong and I know I don't have to act like Fugaku because that would cause me troubles. Kushina enjoys walking in the village. She is the kind of woman who spends hours talking with others without getting tired. She is an extroverted person so keeping her at home would almost kill her.

"I heard Inoichi Yamanaka is also going to be father. Uff... I think this year is the one with the most childbirths we ever had."

"Then our children will have lots of friend to play. And great friends." I add smiling. I see Kushina talking to Choji after being fed and makes me happy. I know she is going to be an excellent mother. After talking a bit more, we leave. The little Akimichi needs to sleep and my wife needs to rest.

During the way back home, Jiraiya-sensei surprises us jumping in front of us all of a sudden making my wife gasp. "Sensei?"

The white-haired man greets us with an enormous grin on his face. That's one of the things I like of my sensei. He is always grinning or with good attitude. He hands me a book and seems shocked to see something.

"Is tha-that what I think it is?" I frown wondering what he is talking about. He points with a shaky finger Kushina's belly. "Is tha-that the consequences of eating too much ra-ramen? Ohh impossible! I never thought you would do that to your wife Minato!" *facepalm*

"Sensei! Kushina is pregnant!"

"WHAT?!" He almost jumped to the sky surprised when I told him about it. Kushina only giggles walking slowly toward him. "You-you... Are you really preg-pregnant?"

"Of course! I love ramen but not to the point to get myself thaaaat big. Let's go home and chat comfortably." She suggests patting Jiraiya's shoulder.

_**~The day after~**_

Around the table, I finish to read the book Jiraiya gave me yesterday and close it after reading the last sentences. Jiraiya came back here only to hear my critic about his story. He seems inpatient to hear me.

"This tale is wonderful! Each chapter reads like one of your numerous legendary exploits. It's almost like an autobiography." I continue to comment while Jiraiya takes a seat in front of me.

"But... it didn't sell at all." He says a bit embarrassed. "For my next one, I think I'll add some sexy elements to spice it up a bit."

"The main character of this book..." I open the book again and read some lines in my head. "I thought his determination to never give up was really cool. He is a lot like you, Sensei."

"You think so?" He scratches his head blushing a little bit.

"So I was thinking, I really hope my unborn child can become a ninja just like this main character!" I say smiling at him. "Which is why I'd like your permission to name my son after him." I put the book on table with confidence.

"H-Hey! Are you sure? It's just a random name that I thought up while eating ramen." He states, imitating himself eating ramen.

"It's a wonderful name! Naruto." adds Kushina appearing from the kitchen.

"Cripes, so that makes me his godfather? Are you really sure about this?"

He seems extremely surprised by this sudden idea to name our son after the main character but Kushina and I loved it so no doubt about it.

He blushes a bit and admits that Naruto is a good name after all. The hours after, we talk about who will take care of Naruto if something happens at school or outside Konoha during a mission then we talk about teaching him the right things about being shinobi. Jiraiya takes part of the discussion and loses track after drinking too much tea. We forgot to tell him he was drinking sleepy tea.

"Goodnight sensei." I help him to walk to the couch and cover him with a blanket. "Sweet dreams and thank you again for the name."

* * *

Ta-da! So you don't know how many screenshots I had to take during that episode when they were talking about Naruto's name. I wanted to write exactly what they said to each other. That part of the story is not toooo different from the episode. :)

_**FACTS.**_

Did you know Shikamaru and Ino only have a day of difference? I mean by their age. Shikamaru was born on Sept.22 and Ino on Sept.23.

If I get reviews, I will update in the middle of the week, if not, well see you next Monday! :D

Have a nice day!

_**~lilskystar~**_


	4. The Greatest Hokage

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading my story! Makes me happy! This chapter is partially based on Naruto Shippuden ep: 248-249 Tobi/Madara/The masked-man or [Spoiler here] ... doesn't appear here... I only took some parts of these episodes to make this chapter a bit similar to what really happened._

_Enjoy~_

_Do not own Naruto! Masashi is the absolute master god of Naruto!_

_********Updated because my dear and lovely best friend (yeah you are) wanted me to update and also because it is a sort of gift of gratitude with you all because of your support! Never had that much followers and favs in less than a month with a story!********_

_Love you Chibi-Cami and all my people reading this story! _

* * *

_**~Birth day~**_

I'm with Kushina; at her side. She is giving birth but not as a normal woman would do. She has the nine-tails in her and I have to help the seal not to break during childbirth. Childbirth is the most dangerous moment for a female jinchūriki because all of their energy and strengths concentrate on the childbirth and the bijū takes that opportunity to try escaping. That means the seal gets weaker. I'm trying to control it but hearing her screams of pain defocus me.

"OWWWW! IT HURTS DATTEBANE!"

I admire women for that. Wouldn't like to be in her shoes.

After some minutes of hard work for Kushina, we finally hear the cries of a newborn. I'm happy. Finally, I can see my little boy. My little Naruto.

"I'm a father today!" I say smiling like a fool. This joy, I never felt this kind of joy before. I feel my body numb by all the emotions inside me. After nine long months, I'm finally father of my little boy.

"He is a healthy babe." states Lady Biwako holding my baby in her arms. She helped Kushina during the process of childbirth. Everything had to go perfectly fine without risk to break the seal. She is Lord Third's wife. A kind woman. With her is a medical assistant ready to act if anything bad happens to Kushina. Sandaime-sama prepared everything in advance. He's an excellent hokage.

"Naruto!" I see lady Biwako walk toward me and I open my arms ready to take my newborn son but she continues her way.

"Don't touch it! The mother sees him first!" I was so inpatient to take him in my arms but Kushina has the right to see him first. The old woman places Naruto near Kushina's face.

"Naruto... I finally get to see you." Her voice, her so peaceful but weak voice is heard by Naruto for the first time. The baby doesn't stop crying and Kushina simply smiles with tired eyes. She is proud of herself and happy to see her child. I enjoy the first mother and son scene with delight.

"You'll have lots more time later." says Lady Biwako taking Naruto away from Kushina. "There, there." She tries to calm the cries of my son and during that time, I observe my wife with love.

"How are you feeling Kushina?" I ask concerned. She doesn't reply. "Thank you." I add with sincerity.

"Minato..." says Kushina with teary eyes and a weak smile.

"Alright, I know you've gone through childbirth but I'm going to completely seal the nine tails." I place my hand on her belly ready to start the sealing. Right when I concentrate all my chakra on that sealing jutsu, Kushina starts screaming. She wriggles her body of pain and takes my hand with amazing strength.

"The kyūbi!" She screams crying. I observe a black mass slowly getting out of Kushina's belly. Impossible! How could this happen? The kyūbi is making his way out! Without doubting a second, I quickly start to make the seal formula but it's harder now that the kyūbi's chakra gets mixed with mine. A bijū's chakra is always more powerful than one's chakra. Lady Biwako runs to notify to Lord Third about the urgent situation and forgets to bring Naruto with her. My son would be in plain danger if the kyūbi releases himself from the sealing.

It is obvious. No matter how hard I try to stop the nine-tails from escaping, I can't do anything. It's too late. I see Kushina getting a red cloak by Kurama and understand I must take our son to a safe place. I use my Flying Raijin jutsu and appears in our room. He is finally calm. I carefully put him in our bed and tell him; "You'll be safe here. Just wait awhile. I have to go and save your mother." I cover his tiny body with one of his blankets and disappear to go for Kushina. When I arrive to her location, I see the nine-tails making ravage with his tails and through that disaster. Unfortunately, he made is way out. I get to see my wife. She is extremely weak. Once again, I use my Flying Raijin jutsu and get her safe in my arms.

"Minato...You must stop the nine-tails right now. He is heading for Konoha." she is exhausted. Not only she went through childbirth but the nine tails set himself free of Kushina's body right after that. I bring her to Naruto's side and also put her in our bed. "Just stay with Naruto." I quietly say. She looks at her son with a worried expresion and that saddens me. She places a hand around Naruto's tiny head and silently cries bringing him closer to her.

"Minato, thank you. Good luck."

I open my wardrobe and take my Hokage cloak ready to fight that kyūbi. "I'll be right back." I say with a serious tone and leave.

_**~O~**_

"Was Kushina's seal broken? Despite all the precautions, did we fail?" Sandaime-sama asked to himself ready to protect his village.

_**~O~**_

"I will protect my village and my family as the Fourth Hokage! I won't allow it to do as it pleases anymore!" I see the kyūbi preparing a sort of bomb with its chakra and it's aiming at me. He saw me. The big attack is now going in my direction but I know what to do. I will send it away with my teleportation jutsu. I glare at the kyūbi after hearing the enormous explosion on my back, where the chakra bomb was sent with the teleportation jutsu.

I send myself to another localization and find myself with the kyūbi. He hasn't noticed me. Good. I get back to our room and tells Kushina what we must do. She doesn't agree. If we want to save Konoha from the kyūbi's destruction, we must seal it inside someone and the only one who is at our hands is Naruto. I know he is strong. He has Kushina's strength in him. Being chosen to become a jinchūriki is hard to one in this village would like to become jinchūriki but he is just an innocent baby and he has no clue about this whole bijū's story. He can't say if he agrees or not. Naruto will be seen as a hero. I bring my wife and son right where Kurama is and put Naruto in the kyūbi host ritual's table and look at him for the last time. The only sealing that can stop the demon fox is the sealing jutsu: Reaper Death Seal. And making such a seal involves a big sacrifice. My soul will be devoured by the Shinigami and it will provoke my death. I wanted to see my son become a great shinobi. I wanted to see him succeed in everything but that can't be possible if no one stops the nine tails.

I wave my hand signs ready to use the jutsu when I hear a voice telling me to stop. I turn around to see from who is the voice and from the dark, a shadow appears.

"Sandaime-sama?! What are you doing here?" He is followed by some Anbu black ops and jōnin.

"Don't make that mistake Yondaime!" He throws me a serious look and walks toward me.

"I have to do this! I have to save my village!"

"I also have to save my village and the generations coming after me. You are part of that generation Minato. You did not become the fourth hokage for nothing. Look at me, my great years are history of the past. I had a wife, a son and a village to protect for many years but my time is over. You are the next hokage, you will take my place and protect Konoha and its people with that Will of Fire you have! Let me do this. Your son will need you a lot now that he'll become the next jinchuriki."

"Sandaime-sama..."

"Kages have to make the hardest decision and make the biggest sacrifices. Isn't that why we are Shinobi? Remember that." He pushes me away and starts the Reaper death seal. He is struggling with the kyūbi but he finally manage to insert big part of the nine tails in Naruto. He is gone.

_**~Days later~**_

"The Third Hokage sacrificed himself for this village, for the generations coming but he also thought about you. He wouldn't sacrificed without honour knowing Konoha would stay without Hokage. That's why, I, the Fourth Hokage take over the Third Hokage's Will of Fire. As the new Hokage, I promise with my life that I will protect Konohagakure of any danger. Sarutobi-sama won't leave our hearts, not after saving our village and people. Remember him but remember him as one of the greatest Hokage." I greet all the people in the ceremony and get down the platform. All Konoha is wearing black for the Third Hokage's funeral.

Two shinobi lead me to my new office and leave me alone. I actually should move in this new Hokage residence but I seriously don't want. My home is enough for me. I admire the beauty of Konohagakure and accept the role of Hokage. "Thank you Lord Third."

_**~O~**_

"I'm home sweetheart!" I close the door behind me and walk noticing the big silence. "Kushina? Baby Naruto?" I look for them in all the rooms but don't find them. I start to panick. Where are they?!

"Looking for your wife sensei?" I almost jump of surprise. My student; Kakashi, is standing in front of Naruto's window. "What are you doing here Kakashi?"

"Your wife told me to give you this message." The teenager hands me a paper and greets me leaving.

**_/Minato, I am at the hospital with our son. He started crying and never stopped. I think the kyūbi must be the reason but I want to be sure before to start any procedure. Meet me in the paediatric section._**

**_Love you, Kushina./_**

I'm terrorized! My son at the hospital? Already? He isn't a week old and he is already at the hospital? I run to meet Kushina and I find her rather quickly.

"Where is he?" I ask extremely worried.

"He is in the evaluation room. I think his body is reacting to the sudden massive chakra inside him. The nine tails is accommodating itself in Naruto's little body and it mustn't be easy since it never went into such tiny body."

"I see... Will he be okay?"

"I think so. It might take some days for the kyūbi to finally take its place."

"I really hope this won't affect our son. Being jinchuriki at such young age is hard."

"Minato... That's why the third Hokage sacrificed himself! He wanted us to be there for Naruto now that he is a jinchuriki and we will respect his wish. We'll help Naruto to get through this."

"You are right." I embrace her and we sit down in the waiting room. It might take some time before to get our baby back.

* * *

_Liked? This was not the typical 'cute and beautiful' childbirth every woman lives though! From now on, not more chapters based on episodes! ... I think so! ^^_

_Have a nice day!_

_**~lilskystar~**_


	5. Good Night

**A/N:** _I'm just ... hm... crazy! That's why I'm updating the third chapter in one week! Never done that before but I love and Chibi-Cami reaaaaaaally motivates me to update! She is just beside me, on her laptop! O_O See how world is small? One of my readers is sitting next to my ALMIGHTY AND AWSM PRESENCE! hahahahaha! _

_Love you and enjoy! _

* * *

"Parents of Namikaze Naruto?"

We were almost falling asleep when we heard the medic calling for us. We suddenly seem full of energy. We spent the night here and it wasn't really comfortable.

"Yes, it's us."

"Oh! Yondaime Hokage, my apologies. I didn't know the baby was yours. Congratulations both of you." He smiles shaking our hands. "Please follow me." he leads us to his office and gestures us to sit. "Your son is a very healthy boy. We ran some medical tests but nothing much to worry. The only point I would like to talk about is his stomach-ache. It is something typical of babies but those of your son are stronger. Don't worry, we have a medicine ready for him." He opens a small refrigerator and takes a pink bottle out of it. "This medicine will act like a pain relief and must be administered anytime after he's been fed. The sooner, the better. The taste is bitter and it might cause you trouble to give to your child but you M-U-S-T give it to him if you don't want a wailing baby in pain for hours."

We both keep our mouth shut. This is new for us so we listen carefully.

"If the medicine doesn't work after three days and you notice that your son is not looking good, bring him back immediately."

"Understood." we reply.

"That's all for today. Wait here some seconds. I'll be back with your baby."

"You heard him? After meals or small amount of milk. Don't forget that!" The look Kushina is giving reminds me we are back to our couple life but with a baby now. It won't be easy task.

"Here." The doctor carefully gives us our son back and wishes us good luck with the baby. We thank him and cover Naruto in some blankets.

"How is my little boy feeling uh?" I slowly rub his tiny nose and get a soft cry from him. "What did they do to my baby?" I coo to my sleeping boy. He moves in his blanket and try to open his eyes.

"Minato! Don't wake him up! If he cries, you will put him back to sleep!"

"Now that I remember... Were you not supposed to stay in bed for the rest of the week? Kushina... Don't take this easy. You have to rest."

"What about Naruto?" she asks looking at him.

"That's why I'm his father. I will look after him while you'll be resting." She doesn't reply. She continues to walk.

"Kushina?"

"You know our clan was recognised not only for our seals but also for our strength of chakra and stamina?"

I sigh. Here we go. She will start arguing but will lose. That always happen.

"I understand but did any of your clan's people went through childbirth and releasing of a bijū?"

"My kyūbi's predecessor."

"Nuh-uh. You are wrong here! She gave birth to a baby but that happened years before to transfer the kyūbi to you."

"... Still! I don't need to-" _*whimpers*_ "Shush Minato! Stop talking! I don't want Naruto to cry in the middle of the street."

"Kushinaaaa!" A woman with black hair walks toward us. "Aww my sweety, I heard you had your baby! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. I present you Namikaze Naruto." She shows our son's face to Mikoto and she does the same.

"Sasuke, here is Naruto-kun. I know you two will be good friends." Her son is older of three months but the difference is notable. "Kushina, when did you give birth to Naruto?"

"Oh, October 10th."

"You should be in bed! Or at home! Being out not even a week after childbirth is bad for you and your son. Yondaime hokage, if you don't mind, I think you should take more care of your wife. Naruto shouldn't be out!" Ouch... A woman lecturing me other than my wife means I did something wrong. My pride is fading.

"Thank you for your concern Mikoto-chan. We were going home when you came to us."

"What?! Oh sorry. Go home! And enjoy your nights!" She winks greeting us. What did she mean? The last three days, we haven't had any problems with Naruto... Or was she talking about the baby?

"Talk to you later Mikoto-chan!" shouts happily Kushina.

"Kushina the ba-"

_*Cries*_

"The baby..." I finish to say. I didn't want the baby to wake up in the middle of the street. All the villagers around us get curious and slowly approach us.

"Is that your child hokage-sama?"

"When did you become father?"

"Kushina-sama, when did you give birth?"

"Is he your son?"

Too many questions, too many people around us. I try to keep my cool but Kushina and Naruto don't look comfortable around all these villagers.

"Please, please-" I try to calm the crowd. "He is our son, Naruto Uzumaki. We would like to present you more our son but we have to go home. It is too soon for a baby to be outside." People quickly understand and let us go. Most of them congratulate us and tell us to enjoy the moment.

"Why did you call him Uzumaki?" Kushina frowns at me while she enters our home. I close the door and face her. "Because I want to protect him of any danger. If he becomes a Namikaze, people outside Konoha could kill him or kidnap him to get what they want from our village. They know I'm the hokage now and protecting my son from any danger is my priority."

"But at the hospi-"

"I already asked to change Namikaze for Uzumaki. The village will know him as Uzumaki Naruto."

_*whimpers*_

"We should let him sleep in a proper place." I suggest. She gives me the baby and tells me she'll go drink some tea before to take a nap. "Good night my baby." She kisses her son softly and walks away.

He is so not heavy. He is light, very light and small. They say babies are fragile but I didn't know they were that fragile. I rock him while I take him to his room and suddenly, I feel a knot in my throat.

I'm a father. I'm father of this wonderful baby. I never thought my life would be that beautiful. He will call me dad and will ask me to teach him how to become a fine shinobi. I will protect him from anything. I just hope I will be a good father. This baby, this baby will become stronger than Kushina and I. He will inherit the Will of Fire before others because he is different. I clean my teary eyes with my free forearm. I embrace him carefully and with love, I kiss his little forehead. I don't want to put him already in his crib. I want to spend time with my son. I close the curtain and the light and sit on the rocking chair. He doesn't move. He is deeply sleeping. Such a peaceful sleep. You don't get to see a shinobi sleeping like Naruto is in our days.

"When you'll know how to use your chakra, I will teach you how to walk on water. But first of all, I will teach you how to use a kunai, just like your daddy does. When I first started to use my own kunai and shurikens, I was a 'loser'. My classmates always called me loser but I seriously didn't care because I knew deep inside me that I was better than them. I was just fooling them so the day when exams would come, I would totally surpass them and be the first in my group. It always worked. I remember I tried to use my kunai on my cat. He hated me after I accidentally cut part of his tail. Accidents happen when you are learning." I softly chuckle remembering all those moment of my childhood and my youth. "When your time will come to show the others how great you are, do it with-"

"Minato, are you sleeping?" I see the silhouette of Kushina's body opening the door and see how beautiful she is even after giving birth to my son.

"No, I'm not." I whisper.

"Some of your friends came to visit you." She replies with whispers.

"Okay, tell them to give me a minute, I'll put Naruto in his crib." She nods and gently closes the door.

I wanted to spend more time with this cute little baby but I don't have to worry. I have many years to be with him. I gently tuck him in with an extremely soft blanket and place him facing the wall. I put some pillows on his sides. Shikaku told me to do that to prevent the baby to completely sleep on his belly or his back. He told me sometimes babies threw up milk after coughing at night and if he was on his back, the milk would choke him. A baby who chokes while sleeping is very dangerous. I start the mobile and the little frogs of the mobile turn in circles with a soft melody. It was a cute present from Jiraiya-sensei.

"Sleep well my son." I leave silently closing the door and notice how different the temperature outside Naruto's room is from the rest of the house.

I walk to the living room and happily greet my friends. Kushina is talking with them about their babies. Most of them are father.

"Put the baby to sleep?" Asks Inoichi with a slight smile.

"Yes... I was just having some time with him."

"I remember when Shikamaru would only sleep in my arms. He never wanted to sleep alone so we decided he would sleep with us, in our bed. Honestly, I will warn you all, don't keep your baby in your arms all day long. They would not want to go to anybody else's arms. Shikamaru is still a newborn, not even a month old but he cries like a 10 months-old baby when we leave him alone.'' How cute. I never thought Shikaku would be that kind of a father. Always being with his son.

"Shino is now 8 months old, near is ninth and somehow, I miss the always-sleeping baby. They get very energetic when they pass their 6th month. They are curious and touch and eat anything on their way. I wonder how he'll be when he will learn to walk." Comments Shibi with a big cheeky smile.

"The Hyūga clan's little Neji is already walking. I see him running away from their house ready to start any adventure during the day and I sadly have to stop him. His caretaker comes running after him after noticing his missing protégé and I have no other choice but to give him back to his caretaker. He gets a serious lecture but he is too young to understand so he starts again everyday. " all the men laugh in the living room including Kushina. I think buying those monitors with camera were a very good idea. I don't want Naruto to run away everyday!

"Chōza's son is a cute chubby baby. His chubby cheeks are beyond the cuteness. He looks like his father."

"He will teach our children how to eat like a real shinobi!" I say joking which provokes loud laughter. I suddenly worry for Naruto. I don't want the laughters to wake him up.

"Don't worry Minato-sama, newborns are the greatest sleepers. You can make the loudest sound possible and most of the babies will continue to sleep. What awakes a baby is the movement. Don't play with a baby while he/she is sleeping or else, you'll have to put him back to sleep. Some babies are just the perfect definition of sleeping."

_**~knock~knock~knock~**_

"I go!" I get on my feet and walk toward the door. I open it and see two woman standing there with an angry look. "Good evening ladies."

"Is Shikaku here?"

"Shibi must be here! I know it! Why you ask? Because I sent one of my insects to find him and it led me here." The Aburame clan are really good explicators. Even when not necessary. I let them come in and bring them to the living room.

"Aburame Shibi!"

"Nara Shikaku!"

"Time to go home!" Say both woman with that furious look. Shikaku sighs and stands on his feet walking toward his wife.

"Was nice to talk with you guys!" He says with a very slow voice.

"You used one of your insects to find me right?" Shibi doesn't get an answer. He just follows his beloved wife and greets us.

"I guess I should go too before my wife comes to get me." Inoichi suggests. He thanks us for the time he spent in our house and wishes us good night.

"Sorry to take you these boys out of here, let's say some babies need them."

"No problem Yoshina-chan. We have to show these men we are the authority here dattebane!" I simply roll my eyes and pick up all the cups on the table.

"We should make a picnic when all our children will be a year old." Suggests Kushina. They others agree and leave.

"I will go see if Naruto is okay."

"Alright." I wash the dishes and dry my hands after finishing. I go to Naruto's room only to find Kushina still gazing at our son.

I enter the room and embrace her from behind. We both smile at the sight of our son and spend minutes standing there, just like angels keeping an eye on someone.

"He is going to be a strong shinobi just like you."

I take the compliment and rest my head on her shoulder. I restart the mobile and we both leave Naruto sleep peacefully.

"It's time for us to sleep. It was a big day!"

"Agree!" I turn off the light of our room and take my shower before to get in bed. Kushina seems to be sleeping already. "Can I join your sleep?" I ask.

"Sure you can... Just don't steal my pillow!" I laugh at her remark and hug her. "Sleep well sweetheart!"

"Sweet dreams." She replies.

"Isn't it good to sleep after a day like we-"

*Cries*

"Naruto?" I hear his cries on the baby monitor and leave my warm bed to go see him.

"Want me to go with you?"

"No... You rest. It won't take that long."

I turn on the corridor's light and enter Naruto's room. His cries are louder here than in the monitor. I turn on a small light in Naruto's room and take my son in my arms. "What is it baby?" I try to see what he needs but don't find anything obvious. Maybe he just woke up like that. I rock him and walk around his room but he keeps crying. "Are you hungry?" Right when I ask him that, I smell a weird odour. In fact, it's not a good odour. I try to find where it comes from and I find out it comes from Naruto's diaper. "I think dad knows why you're crying. Let's change that meanie diaper that doesn't let you sleep comfortably." I place him on the changing table and take his little pyjamas off. "Alright, this is pure action." I remove the dirty diaper and I almost throw up. "Holy god... Ugh, baby, this is not something I expected to do when I knew I would become a father." I put him some baby powder to prevent irritation and put him a new diaper. "How does it feel baby?" He is quieter now. I keep rocking him a few minutes and he gets back to sleep. "Good night for real." I let the small light open and get back to my room. Kushina is laughing and I wonder why.

"Kushina? Why are you laughing?" She just kisses me and keeps laughing. "You know you are the greatest father Naruto could have had?"

"I'd like to know why!"

"No no... Time to sleep!"

"Alright my kunoichi."

"Good night!"

"Good night." She replies.

...

_***cries***_

"What, again?" I was almost falling asleep when I heard Naruto's cries again.

"I'll go this time."

"Alright." I close my eyes again and wish deep inside that Naruto is not going to do that for all the nights coming. That would be a pure torture.

* * *

_For this special occasion, I won't update Monday but I will Wednesday so no worry! Baby Naruto won't give you a break! ;) Thaaaanks people!_


	6. Patience

**A/N:** _Already chapter 6!? I'm awesome! Hey,hey... my chiropractor looks a lot like Tsunade-sama and her assistant is exactly like Shizune! They are funny! What if my chiropractor is TSUNADE! Hahahaha! Okay, shut up lilskystar!_

_Oh thanks for the 23 follows! :D :D :D And for the __reviews!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**~7 months later~**_

"Patience... That's what I need. A Shinobi without patience is a reckless Shinobi. I'm the Fourth Hokage; I shall not give in on the cries of my son because of his medicine!"

"Stop the big speech and help me!"

It's 3 o' clock in the morning and Naruto is not helping us. He is kicking Kushina's arms. He doesn't cry as often as he used to do when newborn but when he cries, he cries louder. 7 months have passed since I lost the privilege to sleep like a baby but I'm surviving. I take the pink bottle and prepare the syringe. I fill it with medication and go to Kushina's side. She is sitting on the rocking chair with Naruto in her arms and tries to calm him down. The doctor told us to keep on the medicine because his colics were still too strong for him. We forgot to give him his dose this evening and the poor baby is now going to take it.

"Now, now..."

I carefully drop the medication with the syringe in Naruto's mouth and wait for him to swallow it. He cries more and more. "I know, I know, you don't like it but you have to take it." I give him the last drops of his dose and throw the syringe away. "It's over now. Over."

"Minato, go to sleep, tomorrow you have to work. Nah, I'm lying. In five hours you have to be up." She is right. Being father or not, a Hokage always have to be in his office, ready to make decisions and protect his village. I tiredly smile at her and prepare my body to sleep the few hours I have. "Thank you. Goodnight Naruto."

_**~hours after~**_

"Lord Yondaime, the village hidden in the grass ask your permission to infiltrate our territory. They say some rogues of their village entered our territory and they have to stop them."

"Give them permission. However, I want some ANBU to keep an eye on their movements. If by any case, a shinobi of the grass enters our village, don't hesitate to attack him. If he desires to speak with me, bring him here." My eyes are heavy and I have a terrible headache. Sleeping late is not my thing; after seven months of sleeping late, my body suffers from it like it was my first time.

"Yondaime-sama, we need to have some words with you." I see the two elders of the village standing under the frame of the door and I nod. "What do you want to talk about?"

"We know Naruto is now the jinchūriki and we would like to protect the child from any danger. He is just a baby but when he'll enter childhood, we'll need some measures to keep the kyūbi away from the outsiders. The power of the kyūbi is a potential threat for Naruto and the village. Kushina was Naruto's predecessor but she was conscious of the consequences as a jinchūriki. Naruto could harm a child or even and adult if he ever loses control of the kyūbi."

"Without being disrespectful, you said it; Naruto is just a baby. I don't think this is necessary to be talked. I understand your concern about the kyūbi but trust me, when childhood will come, my wife and I will control him if he ever lose control of himself. He couldn't have better parents. Like you said, Kushina was his predecessor. She'll know how to deal with it and I will use seals if necessary to keep the kyūbi as tamed as possible." They are talking more than needed.

"We were also thinking on choosing another hokage."

I frown and my fatigue suddenly disappears. Why the sudden change of topic? "Explain please."

"Don't misunderstand us. We know having a baby at home is not easy task. You look extremely tired and I bet Kushina-sama must be sleeping right know. That's why we would like to give you a break of your duty. A tired Hokage is not efficient if his body and mind are to the lower stage of energy."

Honestly, I'm a bit relieved by this sudden change of hokage but I also feel bad for Sandaime-sama. He sacrificed himself so I'd be with Naruto and help him but-

"Namikaze-sama, the Lord Third wished you could help your son and become a great hokage but he never said you had to start right after his departure, did he?" That lady just read my mind. I'm sure!

"I agree on that point but who'll become the next hokage?"

"We were thinking on Jiraiya-san."

My sensei?! My sensei a hokage? I hold my laughter and breath calmly. "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't you agree?"

"Well... I agree." I seriously don't want to start a big conversation on who should be the next hokage. What matters is to find a hokage who will protect the village with all his/her will.

"We already talked to Jiraiya-san and he told us he would think about that."

"I see. Well let me know the answer as soon as you can."

"We will." The two elders leave my room and I let my body sit on my chair. I am so tired! I wonder how is Kushina doing.

"Minatoooooo! Ahh! You're finally home! Ohh you don't know how much I need you! Two is better than one! How was your day?!" She helps me to take my cloak off and offers me a hug.

"I had a tiring day but I'm home now. Time to help you with Naruto."

"I think our only chances to sleep are during afternoon. He hasn't cried since noon. His naps are helpful!" She sits on a chair and closes her eyes for some minutes.

"You're also tired uh?"

"If I only was a baby, someone would take care of me and I wouldn't get tired of doing all this things at home!" She says between murmurs.

"You should go to sleep. I'm here now." I kiss her forehead and let her go to our room. I take the book Jiraiya gave me and start to read it again. I loved his story as well as the character. I'm in a really peaceful ambiance. No baby crying, no Kushina talking or not even Jiraiya laughing loudly. I slowly close my eyes, tired like never before but I need to stay awake for Naruto. Oh, well maybe...

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." A clone of myself appears and stands there, waiting for my orders. "Minato, can you make me a favor?"

"Whatever you say." He replies. It's funny to see myself. I didn't know I was that handsome.

"Could you please, take care of Naruto for me?"

"Naruto? You want me to take care of fish-cakes?" I start laughing but stop quickly. "No, silly me! Naruto is my son."

"Son? So I'm like his uncle right? No problem about that Minato!" A clone calling me by name when he is me? Alright, alright, I won't start a whole problematic schema because of that. I just need to sleep.

"Thank you! If there's something, tell me but I don't think it will happen since his last nap is 4 hours straight. Anyway, I'm here if you need." He leaves to Naruto's room and I finally get the opportunity to sleep.

...

...  
...

"Minato... The baby is crying! What do I do?" I tiredly open my eyes and see with a blurry vision my replica looking at me with a puzzled face. He is holding my son in his arms and try desperately to calm the baby. Even my clone can't take care of a baby. I stretch my arms to receive Naruto and thank my bunshin letting him go.

"Ah...Naruto, Naruto." I enter his warm room and sit on the rocking chair. "Now, now, let's sleep together." I rock ourselves on the chair and he slowly stops to cry. That rocking chair is making me even more sleepy. I close my eyes still rocking ourselves and end up sleeping.

_**~O~**_

"Naruto, how cute. Your daddy is sleeping comfortably and you, you little sunshine, you have your beautiful blue eyes wide open." I stir carefully and listen to the conversation Kushina and Naruto are having. Well, Naruto doesn't reply but he listens to her. "You wonder if he's your dad? Well let me-" I feel her soft hands taking Naruto from my arms. "Tell you this; this handsome and very nice man, sleeping on that rocking chair is your dad." Even if I have my eyes closed, I smile.

"Oh! I think daddy is awakening! Want to say hello daddy?"

I love my family. My sleepy eyes meet my son's gaze and I can't do anything else but to grin and open my arms to take him. "Come here Naruto." He doesn't let go of Kushina. "You love your mommy more than me? How sad. Wasn't it enough for you to sleep with me, comfy and warm in my arms?" I try to play the sad-dad but he doesn't get it. He is just a baby. I pout and fake a cry.

"Minato... You'll make him cry!"

"Nuh-uh! My Naruto won't cry at this. He will laugh! See, see." I keep on my role and wait for Naruto's reaction.

_*laughters*_

"SEE! That's my boy! Show mommy I'm right!" Kushina glares at me and I suddenly stop. "Let's play something else, shall we?" Naruto offers me his little arms and grins. "Ohhh! So now you want me to take you?" Without hesitation, I take him back in my arms and the three of us go to the kitchen.

"Are my boys hungry?" asks my kunoichi opening the fridge.

"Let's go to Ichiraku ramen!" I suggest.

"And Naruto?"

"What with Naruto? He will eat ramen with us!" I say happily. I make him jump on my legs and he giggles.

"What if he doesn't like it?"

"He will. It's in his genes!" We both chuckle and go to our room to prepare ourselves. Naruto stays quiet, sit on our bed as he observes us walking there and here.

"Don't take too much in the nappy bag!"

"No! I'm just taking his bib, diapers, a blanket, another pair of trousers, some of his toys, his medicine, his bottle to drink, the milk formula, baby cream and his favourite snacks."

"Wow... Naruto, your mommy is preparing everything like we were going to travel!" He simply giggles and get back to his quiet self.

"Did you say something?" Asks Kushina from the corridor.

"No no... I was talking with Naruto. By the way, I will go see what I put to wear on Naruto!" I'm ready to go but Kushina isn't. Women take so much time!

"Alright! Thanks honey!"

"Let's go Naruto." I take him and we go to his room. The day is about to finish. The sunlight in Naruto's room is almost red. "What should I put you on?" I open one of his dressers and see a cute blue t-shirt. I take the jeans right next to the t-shirt and the sweater with it. It's a white jeans. I place him on the changing table and start to change his clothes. If he keeps being that quiet and calm all his life, he'll have a hard time trying to express himself.

"You like it?" I put him on his feet to see if his clothes fit and I give a quick look at his hands. His right hand is in his mouth and he is chewing it like it was a toy and the other, is wet. From what? I don't know. I carefully take his hand out of his mouth and clean both of them with wipes. He observes me cleaning his hands and seems amazed.

"Ready? Oh! Minato!" My beloved gasps and comes almost running to take Naruto. "He is so C-U-T-E! Handsome like you! Thank you!" She kisses my cheek and we go.

"Minato, please, can you take the nappy bag? Should we use the pram?"

"I think it would be better if we did so." I go for the pram and we put Naruto in. We cover him with some blankets and we are ready to go. Finally! I push the pram while I discuss to Kushina about the new hokage conversation and the concern the elders have. She holds my arms and rests her head on it.

"It's a good idea. You seriously need time to restore your energy. Besides, I need you at home! Naruto is seven months now, just five months more he will be a year old. The months coming seem to be more exhausting than the first months!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Mikoto visits me from time to time and brings Sasuke with her when you are not home and she told me her Sasuke has gotten full of energy, crawling everywhere and eating anything in his hands. That's the moment when they discover the world and I won't be able to do this alone."

We hear our son bubbling and clapping like he got happy to hear Sasuke's name and we share a look of joy. "Does Sasuke and Naruto play together when Mikoto-chan visits you?"

"Of course they do. The two of them crawl so crawling after the other seems to be an activity they like to do."

We arrive at Ichiraku ramen and I take my son out of the pram. He looks around him discovery the new place. "This is Ichiraku ramen!" I say as he continues to look around.

"What a wonderful boy you have!" comments Teuchi. His daughter, still young, widely grin when she sees Naruto and asks us permission to take Naruto. I hand her Naruto but as soon as she takes him, he starts crying trying to get away from the young girl. "I'm sorry, I guess he doesn't like being with someone else." I take him back and soothe him rubbing his back.

"Is there a special occasion today?" Asks the man.

"Well... Naruto's first ramen!" replies Kushina.

"Oh! That's an occasion! I will make them with love for the little boy!"

"Oh no no!" says Kushina a bit embarrassed. "He will eat of our ramen."

"No no. I will make his own ramen in his own bowl. It will be his bowl for the rest of his life!"

"Thank you Teuchi." I say sitting Naruto on my lap.

"Sweetheart, you would please write Naruto's name on his bowl please?" The brown-haired girl writes Naruto's name and hand it back to his father.

"So, how does it feel to be parent?" Asks Teuchi waiting for the water to boil.

"I love it! I will admit it was hard the first two months because we had no idea why he would cry or if he needed something. It is an experience no shinobi can be prepared for. If only a school of parenting existed."

"What about the nights?" Kushina drops her head on the counter and raises it imitating a tired her. "That's the worst part of being parent. We rarely have a decent sleeping night."

"I would like to have a baby!" says all of a sudden the young girl. The three of us share a look and then look at her with wide open eyes.

"Sweetheart, you don't know how tiring it is to raise a child." says her father checking the noodles.

"But a baby is so cute! Naruto is a cute one! His yellow hair and his little looking-whiskers! Awww you sure are a pretty baby!" As she says his name and compliments him cooing, Naruto looks for the voice saying his name and claps when he finds her.

"You think I'm right Naruto?" asks Ayame to my son. He giggles hiding his face on my chest and looks back at her giggling more and more.

"Naruto! No girls now! You are still too young for girls!" Slightly rebuke Kushina waving her finger to our son. He looks at her and stops giggling.

"Hm... Babe, I think you went a little bit too far. He is a baby, he won't look for girls." I say trying to remind her Naruto's age.

"I have to start keeping an eye on this little rascal." she says justifying herself. "Anyway, Naruto-kun, please, behave now."

I'm speechless. What's with her? "Naruto, don't listen to your mother. She is in need of a man."

"What you said?!"

Teuchi's daughter subtly leaves the place making me feel a bit worried. "Listen, Naruto is a baby. He doesn't even know what is the difference between his mother and a girl. To him, all girls and boys are the same; friends. You can start your overprotective role when he will get his 12 but under that, don't talk about it." Naruto is suddenly quiet. He doesn't move and Kushina takes him brutally from my arms. "Kushina! Be careful with Naruto!" She doesn't reply.

"Here," Teuchi serves us our bowls and we start to eat. Awkward moment of my life. My wife is angry, my son is confused, Teuchi feels embarrassed by the conversation and I, well I am extremely angry.

"The ramen are hot, be careful before to give some to Naruto." says Teuchi cleaning his kitchen.

"Thank you." I say.

"Naruto, eat now!" I see my son struggling in my wife's arms and Kushina trying to feed him. The baby starts whining and kicks accidentally Kushina's sticks "NARUTO! STOP THAT BEHAVIOUR NOW!" As soon as she raises her voice, my son starts wailing. I rapidly take him from Kushina and leave the place to calm him.

"Hush, it's okay Naruto. Hush..." I rub his back and walk around the place. "Mommy is tired, that's why she raised her voice. She is not angry with you." I try to convince myself she's simply tired but I know my words had a lot to do with her sudden change of mood. "How are you now?" I ask him looking at his blue teary eyes. "You sure have Kushina's eyes." I take the nappy bag from the pram and take wipes to clean his face. "There you go." I get back to Ichiraku ramen and take seat. Kushina suddenly seems tired or sad. She is eating slowly and is looking down.

"Want to eat?" I take a bit of my ramen and cool them before to give them to Naruto. He opens his mouth without hesitation and enjoys the ramen. He even asks for more hitting the table and jumping on my lap. "You liked it?" I prepare the other portion but get interrupted by Kushina.

"Here, I think this is his." I see the bowl with Naruto's name on and take it. "Thank you." I say as calm as possible.

"Minato, Naruto, I'm sorry for the incident. I shouldn't have cried after you baby." Naruto looks at her and then looks at me. "I'm sorry baby." She repeats. Her face shows me she is sincere.

"Take him." I say placing the bowl of ramen next to hers. "You're better to feed him than me." She slightly smiles and with love, takes Naruto. The baby hesitantly accepts to go and gives me a look waiting for my approval.

"Go Naruto, she won't hurt again."

The awkward feeling slowly disappear with the minutes. Naruto is back to is joyful self, Ayame reappeared, Teuchi is talking with us and even a client from Ichiraku starts talking with us.

"Time to go home don't you think?" asks me Kushina holding a sleepy baby. "I don't want him to get cranky." She adds.

"Alright." I pay to Teuchi and let Kushina install Naruto in the pram. "Goodnight to you all!" I say leaving with my wife.

"Kushina-san, Yondaime Hokage, would you give me the opportunity to take care of Naruto someday?"

"Of course, Ayame. Just wait he gets a bit older and we'll call you." Replies Kushina.

"Arigatō!" She bows down and waves her hand.

"Naruto... We're almost home." I keep repeating the same sentence over and over because my son doesn't stop to cry. He is tired and he only accepts to sleep in his crib but we haven't gotten home. Just when I thought he was too quiet, he gets cranky, sensitive and noisy. It's only 8 o'clock pm and he is kicking and throwing high-pitched cries.

"Naruto, calm down! We'll be home soon!" I'm losing patience.

"Baby, I know you're tired but please, stop crying. You'll wake up all the other babies."

_*wails*_

I stop the pram and get in front of him. He keeps kicking the pram and doesn't bother looking at me. "Naruto." I place him right and buckle up the belts he unfastened. "That's enough." He doesn't care about my words and dares to cry louder. "NARUTO!" It's my turn to rise my voice. If he keeps acting like a spoiled kid, I will have to punish him. How? I don't know. I sigh and give up. "Come on," I take him out of the pram and rock him while heading home.

"Looks like he wanted to sleep in one of our arms."

"Which is not good. We are allowing him to get what he wants." I look at the little body sleeping on me and shake my head. "Naruto... You're starting to behave the wrong way." Then I realize he is just a baby and let him sleep.

"Choosing a new hokage is the best decision the elders could have thought of." comments Kushina.

"Yes... You'll need me with Naruto. Even more if he keeps that behaviour." We finally arrive home and quickly put Naruto in bed. I leave his room and sit on the couch.

_*cries*_

"Ohh please! Not now!" I stand on my feet and go to Naruto's room. I open the little light near his crib and look at him. The moment he sees me, he stops to cry and stretches his little arms. "No Naruto. You have to sleep by your own." I caress his yellowish hair and leave him.

_*cries*_

"Minato, why he is crying?"

"He wants to sleep with us."

"But..." I see Kushina's face and notice she seems sad. "What is it?" I ask.

"I don't like letting him cry in his room." She leaves me to take Naruto. I suddenly hear Naruto giggling and coming in the living room. I need patience. I need patience, I NEED PATIENCE!

"Kushina... You're not helping Naruto. Let him sleep alone."

"But he's a baby. He can sleep with us."

"I agree but not all the nights. We also need our privacy. What happens the moment he is tired and is not with any of us to sleep? He throws a tantrum." I close my eyes and sigh.

"I will put in back in his crib."

_*cries*_

I hear him cry from the living room and Kushina appears. "You're doing great. Let him learn to sleep alone." She sits by my side and rests her head. "He'll stop and fall asleep, just don't pay attention to his cries." She slightly nods and gets herself comfortable.

"I always knew you would be an excellent father." She whispers and kiss me. After some minutes, the cries stop and we finally get the chance to sleep. Tomorrow will be a very tiring day.

* * *

_I'm extremely tired too... I'm cranky... -_- _


	7. Drooling problem solved

_**A/N:** Monday already? Good! :) I'm really tired! I was supposed to finish this chapter today and post it this afternoon but I fell asleep listening to my playlist. All Naruto's sad and touching songs! They're my lullabies! ^_^ Yasuharu is the king dudes!_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

I stir my sleepy body and see the big sun lighting our room. My wife is still sleeping but not my little bundle of joy. "Morning lady Uzumaki." I say kissing her cheek. She moans and continues to sleep. "Naruto..."

"I will go for Naruto, sleep." I wonder if I will be able to keep Naruto busy till Kushina wakes up because I have some paper to fill. "Good morning Naruto-kun!" I greet taking my son. He giggles and chew his hand. "What is it with you chewing your hand? Look at you, you're drooling..." I clean his mouth with one of the towels and clean his hand. We go to the kitchen and I place him in his highchair. "Had a good night of sleep?" I open the fridge and take some veggies. "Up for a carrots purée?" I show the carrots to Naruto and he looks away. "You don't like veggies right? What a picky eater child." I prepare his purée and at the same time the breakfast. "Well Naruto, you'll have to learn to eat your veggies. You need them to be a strong shinobi." He keeps hitting the tray with his left hand and the other is in mouth again. "Naruto, would you please tell me why are you always chewing your hand?" I take one of Naruto's bowl and put the purée in. I take a chair and sit in front of him, bowl and spoon in hand. "What do we say before to eat? Itadakimasu!" I give him the first spoon and accept it not knowing it was prepared with carrots. I wait for his reaction but miraculously, he asks for more. I give him another spoon and wait again for his reaction but I get the same as before. Perhaps he likes veggies after all.

"Oh cripes! I forgot to put your bib. I'm lucky your mom is not around." I take that opportunity to check the breakfast I was preparing and look for Naruto's bib. "Hmm... Where are they?" I throw a look to Naruto and notice he is playing with his food. "Naruto! No, no! Don't do that!" I quickly take his hands out of the purée and put the bowl away. "You don't play with food. Bad, bad." Sometimes, I don't know how to talk to a baby. Will he understand me if I tell him why it's not good? Should I simply use little words? "Food is not a toy. You eat food, don't play." I look for the bib again and finally find it. I put him the bib and continue to feed. After four spoons, he stops to eat. Anytime I try to feed him, he looks away and whimpers.

It's 8:30 in the morning and I have lots of work to do but my dear son doesn't want to finish his bowl. I want to make him eat his purée but I also have to fill papers. Alright, I give up. I give him a fruit's purée and he finishes to eat it just in time. I bring him to my office; at the hokage's residence and put him down. He can crawl so I will just have to check him from time to time. I brought him some toys and snacks. I take seat and start to read all the messages I received from other lands and nations.

"The chuunin exam... The land of Water wants to hold the next chunnin exam..." All kages have to agree on the location for the next chuunin exams. If one kage doesn't agree, then we have to find another location where we all agree. I agree on this one. Let's wait for the others kages. Then I have requests from several lands. In other words, missions for our shinobi. I read them all and classify them by rank. Time to call the squads.

I look at Naruto crawling around and from time to time, touching at the books on the floor. He's pretty calm. When the first squad enters my office, Naruto stops to move and call for my arms by cries. I take him and sit him on my desk. "Team 11, I received a mission from the land of Iron. It is said that some robbers are attacking the villagers and stealing precious scrolls. I need you to find the robbers and find the scrolls before it gets too late." The young team nod and accept the mission. "You have a very cute baby Yondaime-sama." says one of the kunoichi in the team. I thank her and call for the other team. Anytime new people enter my office, Naruto gets scared and seeks for security. I keep summoning shinobi in my office till afternoon. During that time, Naruto has had his nap which helped a lot!

"Time for a tiny break!" I drop my pencil and take Naruto for a walk in the hokage's residence. "Someday, if you want, you can become a hokage. Just like your dad and the one who saved you from loneliness." I go on the rooftop and look at the Hokage's monument. "Three hokages, all protecting the villages." I point to Naruto my face's replica and tell him, "That's me. Daddy. I'm part of the hokages and someday, I will die like they did; protecting Konohagakure but that won't happen for a while. I still have to see you become hokage." After looking at the previous hokages, I glance at Naruto and sees him again with his hand in mouth. I sigh. "Naruto... Don't put your hand in your mouth." I get back to my office and put him down again.

"Break is over. Let's get back to work." I take my pencil and sigh. "Being hokage is not fun at all." I hear a knock and let the person enter. "Jiraiya-sensei!" I'm rather happy to see him.

"I see you have lots of work..."

"Yes... Many problems from outsiders, missions here and there, financial help for orphanages and you know... Lots of thing." Having someone to talk is neat. More when it's Jiraiya. He always has something new to say.

"Look at that little brat! Looking at me like I was a pure stranger." Naruto observes my sensei and doesn't take his eyes off of him. I chuckle.

"Hey kid, that name of yours come from my book you know? Well yes, I'm your grandfather and stop looking at me like that!" He makes Naruto giggles and takes him. Without hesitation, Naruto goes to him. "You love me don't you little brat!"

"Sensei... He isn't a brat. He is a cute picky eater baby!" I laugh at my own remark and enjoy seeing my sensei playing with Naruto. Then, an idea comes to my mind. "Sensei, may I ask you a favour?"

"What is it son?" When he uses the 'son'... I get a warm feeling deep inside me and makes me feel loved. "Do you think you could look for Naruto while I finish to fill these documents?"

"What?! You want me to take care of this spoiled baby? Hm..."

"Show me you will be a good hokage!"

"No way! I don't want to become hokage!"

"But sensei..."

"I have someone else in mind." He replies with a cheeky smile. "Someone better than me. Listen kid, I'm the sage-toad! I was born to be free and explore the world. I don't want to spend my days sitting on a chair filling documents and giving orders to others. That's not my thing. Besides, I have lots of research to do, if you know what I mean." He winks and perversely laughs.

"Then who are you thinking about?"

"Oh! I won't say a word. You will know her soon.."

"Her? So it's a woman?"

"You... You should work! I will look after Naruto. Give me anything he needs and I leave the place right away."

"Thank you!" I prepare everything and even give him the baby carrier I had in any case.

"What is that?"

"That's a baby carrier, you use it to carry a baby-"

"Arph... Minato, I wasn't talking about that... I was talking about all this uh... This-" he points Naruto's drool with a disgusting look.

"I don't know why he's doing that. He chews his hands and drools terribly."

"Is that so?" I simply nod. "Hm... Well I find out why... Now, if you would excuse me, I have to go!" He waves his hand and leaves with Naruto. I'm a little bit worried for Naruto since Jiraiya is a crazy man but I know he cares for Naruto likes he really were his grandson. "Thank you..." I say taking my place behind the desk.

**~O~**

**Jiraiya's POV**

"Well, well... Why are you whimpering?" I see the teary eyes of the lil' brat and tries to calm him. "You have to learn to live without your dad and mom. They won't always be there for you. Now, make a shinobi of yourself and stop behaving like a spoiled brat."

"Awww... Look at the baby!" a pretty lady says. My heart beats faster and my eyes widen.

"He is my grandson!"

"He is? What is his name?" The lady coo at Naruto and I just feel my face burning of excitement. "Naruto. Want to spend some time with the two of us?"

"Sure!" I try to stay calm and thank Minato for giving me this task. "Let's go under a tree." We walk together and talk about Naruto.

"He is a cute picky eater baby!" I repeat what my former student said and the lady just chuckles. "You seem to be a good grandfather! Who is the father of Naruto?"

"Oh, the fourth Hokage!"

"Really? Awww! Naruto-kun, it's an honour to meet you." As we arrive at the park, we find a tree and I set everything for Naruto to be comfortable. I use his blanket to sit him and let him explore the world around him.

"So, what is your name?"

"I'm Hira." She replies blushing.

"Beautiful name. I'm Jiraiya, known as the sage-toad. Women fall for me." I suddenly get concentrate on Hira and forget about Naruto. "I use to travel a lot, would you like to come with me one of these days?"

"Oh... I would like but I'm caretaker of a baby and I can't leave whenever I want."

"I understand. Then, when you'll be free, come with me. Traveling alone is not really funny but two, that's another thing."

"Yes... I bet."

"Who is the baby you're taking care of?"

"Oh.. A little girl named Sakura. A cute girl with pink hair. She is just sweet!"

"Hey Naruto, heard that? A cute gi-" I notice Naruto is no more where I put him and I start to panic. "Hey brat, no time to play!" I stand on my feet and start looking for the baby. If I lose him and Minato knows about it, he will kill me for sure!

"He mustn't have gone far. He can't walk right?"

"Well I don't know."

"You're his grandfather and don't know if he can walk? You should know better!"

"Hehe... I-I ... Naruto... He-he... Well..." I stutter feeling embarrassed by the comment.

"Looking for him?" I see a young kid holding Naruto in his arms followed by a baby. I get impressed by the baby walking when he seems way too young for that then I look at the child holding Naruto. I run to him and take him back. "Naruto... You got me scared!" He giggles and claps. "That's not an achievement to be clapped for, you know?" Then I look at the two children standing in front of us.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

"Wait... You're from the Uchiha clan, right?" I notice the symbol on the baby's t-shirt.

"Yes..."

"Uchiha Itachi and..."

"Uke!" I freeze at the baby voice coming from the little walking brat.

"Uchiha Sasuke." corrects his big brother.

"Wait, how old is your little brother?"

"10 months."

"10?! And he can walk and talk?!" I can stop being amazed by the baby.

"Yes... Some babies can start walking and talk at young ages."

"It is said the Uchiha clan is a very strong clan because of their young children intelligence's development. They develop their skills way more faster than a normal child making them become chuunin before time."

"Part of what you said is true." replies the young Itachi to the lady. "We're a strong clan known for our fire style jutsu and sharingan but that doesn't apply on all children of our clan."

"Well your brother seems to be on the right path to become an excellent student and future chuunin." I comment still looking at him. "Naruto... You've to be good like him!"

"So he is Naruto?" asks the young boy.

"Yep! The great Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Uto!" Cries happily Sasuke-kun.

"My mother often goes with Sasuke to the fourth Hokage's home to spend some time with her friend and allow Sasuke to play with Naruto. But I never had the chance to meet the Fourth's son."

"Well you have it here! What do we say Naruto? Ureshii!"

"Keep a better eye on him if you don't want problems with the Fourth!"

"Uh... We-we were playing hide-and-seek... He-he got-"

"Just be careful. Take care!" The black-haired child says taking Sasuke in his arms. "He still can't walk for a long time!" He adds leaving with the baby Uchiha. As soon as Naruto sees Sasuke leaving, he starts to cry.

"C'mon Naruto, you'll see him soon." Then I remember I noticed something with Sasuke. "Itachi-kun!" I call him and he faces us. "Your brother, Sasuke, was he drooling?" The child nods. "Why is it? Naruto also drools. Is that normal?" I walk toward him to hear his answer.

"When babies start drooling, it can mean they're making their first teeth."

"Teeth? So Naruto is making is first teeth?"

"Possibly."

"Once again, every baby has a different milestone. Just tell the Fourth or Lady Kushina to check Naruto in case he gets grumpy or cranky. It's simply because of his teeth."

"Ohhh I see! Thank you Itachi-kun!" The chuunin nods and leaves for real. "So you're making your teeth uh? Pfft... Babes, make parents worry like hell. Now, now, hush little one. What if you take a little nap on me uh?" I place him correctly in the baby carrier Minato gave me and cover him with the blanket from before.

"How can you use the same blanket you used to sit him on the grass?" the lady frowns and shakes her head. "The Fourth should take a better babysitter!" She leaves unhappy without even saying goodbye.

"Aww man, Naruto look what you did!" I quickly notice he's already sleeping. I smile at the sight of the little Uzumaki and forget about the girl. This baby makes me happy and helps me to bring girls faster to my side. "Maybe a lullaby will make you sleep deeper.." I say after I heard some whimpers.

"Close, close, close those little eyes. Feel, feel the warm from my heart.

Close, close, close those little eyes, when you close them you'll be in a paradise.

Close, close, close those little eyes, I will protect you and love with all my will.

Close, close, close those littles eyes, because the little angel needs to rest." I repeat the lullaby until I hear heavy breathing from Naruto. I take out from the nappy a clean blanket and cover him. I keep walking in the streets thinking on the new generation. Many strong shinobi have became parents and their child will need more attention than the last generation. When Naruto will be old enough, I will look after his training, if Minato allows me. Arrived at the Hokage's residence, I walk in silently and wait before to give Naruto back to Minato. "Look at you, a jinchūriki who became secretly hero of Konohagakure. Kid, if there's anybody picking on you, call me! Nobody has right to make fun of you. Understood?" I chuckle knowing he is just taking life easy. Like any baby. "Jiraiya will always be there for you. Always." I head Minato's office and knock.

"Enter!"

"Had a good day?"

"Sensei! You're just in ti-"

"Shhs! He's sleeping!" I point at the sleeping form on my chest.

"Oh! Sorry... Was it hard to look after him?" As he asks me that, I remember the little incident with Naruto earlier. "No... It was easier than expected. He is a good boy." With care, I take the carrier off and pass it to Minato who puts it right away. "He's getting heavier."

"He's making his teeth." I add without more to say.

"What?"

"Naruto is making his teeth, that's why he drools." I finish to say.

"Oh! Is that so? Well thank you for your pertinent research!" I wave my hand ready to go.

"Jiraiya-sama... Thank you."

"Anytime son."

"No... I mean it. Thank you for being present during these last years. I know you have your things to do but you have always given me time and support."

"That's what a sensei is supposed to do right?" I see a smile on my student and I realize how strong he has become. "I'm proud of you Minato." I leave with no more words.

* * *

**See you next monday!**

**And thank you for the reviews! Me very very very very very happy when I get one! :D ありがと！**

**~lilskystar~**


	8. Conflict

_**A/N:** Weeks are short! That scares me! Monday again?! O_O Did you see last episode? AWESOME! Love Naruto-kun! :)_

_Kushina and Minato may seem a biiiiit OOC here... ;) OH OH! ARIGATOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND ADDS AND FOLLOWS! :DDDDD_

_With no more to say,_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

I can't wait to take a break from my post as Hokage. I remember how much I wanted to become Hokage when I was kid and now, look at me, I'm looking forward for the next hokage. Well if I hadn't a son, maybe another hokage wouldn't be necessary. The worst part here is that Naruto has fever since yesterday. Jiraiya was right about his teeth. I don't know if the fever and sulky temperament is part of the growing teeth but it doesn't help. I don't like seeing my son in that condition. Doctor told us it was something normal when babies were making their teeth but if the fever goes over the 101 degrees F... It could be dangerous for Naruto. So we always check Naruto's temperature but he always wiggles and roll over anytime we try. He hates it.

"Yondaime-sama..." I get cut on my thoughts by an ANBU black ops.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We received news from the new hokage but apparently, Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-kun are in troubles with a man known as Orochimaru. They are trying to take the new hokage back because of her healing power."

"Orochimaru? Kakashi-kun? Jiraiya-sensei? Healing power? Send a troop of ANBU and Shikaku right away! I will be on my way!" The ANBU nods and leaves in a puff of smoke. In my office, I have a second cloak ready for emergencies and honestly, I never thought I would use it so soon. What's with that Orochimaru. One of the legendary sannin fighting with Konoha's shinobi for a hokage? He was for long time away from the village, why would he come back?

On my way to the battlefield, I meet with Shikaku, he's leading most of the ANBU.

"Lord Yondaime!" He greets me focused on the mission.

"Shikaku-san, prepare yourself and the ANBU for the incoming battle."

"Yondaime-sama, it's just Orochimaru. We're a about 15 shinobi including Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-kun."

"No... Don't get so confident Shikaku, one of the ANBU told me 'they' were trying to take the next hokage back. It is not only Orochimaru."

"Sir, none of the ANBU was sent to your office." As he replies that, my heart stops. None? Then who was the ANBU who notified me about the situation?

"Yondaime Hokage, you should go back immediately to your office. Something is abnormal here. We can handle Orochimaru. Go now!"

I make my way back to the Hokage's residence and try to keep my calm. What is happening?

"Hey Minato!" I turn my head to the left where the voice comes from and see Jiraiya. "Se-sensei? What are you doing here?! Where's Kakashi? The next hokage?"

"Uh? Did you fall on your head this morning?"

"Sensei! It is not time to play! Where are they?"

"Minato, I have no clue of what you're talking about." I stop my run and look intensively in his eyes. "Sensei, what do the village call me?"

"The Yellow Flash of Konoha."

"Why?"

"Because of your speed and your yellowish hair."

"What's the name of the jutsu I use to go from a direction to another using a special kunai?"

"What's wrong with you son? Why all the questions?"

"Answer!"

"Flying Raijin." he answers dryly. I keep my eyes on him trying to find something not normal. What if the enemy is toying me? What if this Jiraiya standing in front of me is a clone? Then I get an idea.

"Sensei... Don't move."

"Uhm?" He stays still and observes.

*SLAP*

"OW! Minato! What was that for? Have you lost your mind? Is this what happen to you when you don't get enough sleep?!" He rubs his sore cheek pouting.

*DOUBLE SLAP*

"MINATO!" Jiraiya-sensei holds me by my shoulders and shakes me throwing me a serious fatherly look. "What is happening?" By now, if this Jiraiya was a clone, he would've disappeared after the slaps but he's still there. It might be a transformation jutsu though.

"Sensei, what is special about my son?"

"Here we go again... Your son is a brat just like you!"

"I'm serious!"

"He's a jinchūriki."

He is the real Jiraiya but I still don't let my guard down. "I'm sorry sensei. Something is happening around and I thought you were part of that."

"What do you mean?"

"An ANBU came in my office telling me Kakashi-kun, the next hokage and you, were fighting Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? He's here? What a nonsense! Who's the ANBU?"

"That's the problem. I encountered Shikaku and he told me none of the ANBU was sent to notify me about the situation."

"I see... Kakashi is with your wife by the way."

"Why?! Did something happen to my wife? Naruto?"

"Apparently, a group of rogue ninjas are tracking all the jinchūriki."

"What? Why didn't I get notify about that?"

"That's what I was going to do. I was heading your office when we crossed our way."

"Something wrong is happening here."

"Minato..."

I feel like Konoha is shaking. Earthquake?

"Minato..." The voice of my sensei gets less grave and starts sounding like Kushina's voice.

"Minato... Honey!"

My sensei calling me honey? Something is really wrong here!

"Geez! What a sleeper you are!"

Sleeper?

"Naruto... Wake him up!"

Naruto... Kushina... Wake him up?! I open my eyes and look around nervously. "Sensei?" I ask.

"Sensei? Did you just dream with your sensei?" Kushina glances at Naruto then back at me. "You fell asleep while rocking Naruto."

"Mm... I did?" I ask her with my sleepy voice.

"Yep... Now go take a shower and get to work." She takes my crying son and dances with him in the middle of the room. "Oh, now that I remember, I heard the new hokage is on her way to Konoha. You should prepare a welcome ceremonial."

"Is Kakashi alright? We'll have to protect Naruto-kun the best we can."

"Kakashi-kun? I guess so... But what the hell did you just dream? Look at yourself, you are nervous, ready to attack and now, you're talking about protecting Naruto."

"I had a weird dream and I.. I will get ready to work. I don't know if we did good to insert the bijū in Naruto..."

"We'll see how it goes. I never wanted Naruto to become jinchuriki but it was the only solution we had."

"I know..." I sigh and kiss Naruto and Kushina before to leave. "If the fever keeps on, go to the hospital."

~O~

"Isn't it too soon to start this research Yondaime?"

"No... Soon is never too soon. Take Gai and Kureina with you."

"Right sensei!" My only student left; Hatake Kakashi is one of the strongest of his generation. Copy-ninja; that's how they call him because of the sharigan on his left eye. He is always ready for a mission and never complains. Well he rarely does. I would like him to be the sensei of my son.

"Yondaime-sama!" An ANBU appears.

"Yes?"

"The next hokage is at two days of distance from Konohagakure."

"Two days?! We have to start the preparations of the ceremonial."

"Hai!" On his way to leave, I stop him and ask him, "Are you a real ANBU?"

"Yes Lord Minato...?" His voice wasn't secure enough to my ears. "Are you sure?"

"Hai Lord Fourth!" Now, that's better. "Alright, you're dismissed." While I walk to my chair, I decide to look at Konoha, the strong and beautiful Konohagakure. From the window of my office, I see children running around; playing ninja. Villagers selling their products, young genins talking with their sensei and I see the most beautiful thing on my life; my wife taking air with Naruto and Mikoto-chan. When the next hokage will take my place, I will spend more time with my family and Kushina won't be walking without me anymore.

~O~

"How is he doing with the teething?" I caress Naruto's yellow hair while he's sleeping.

"He keeps being irritable, doesn't eat much and has problems sleeping."

"Do you know for how long it will last?"

"Nope..." Something is weird with Kushina. She is grumpy.

"I don't like seeing him like that..." I say a bit sadden.

"Don't worry honey, all babies have to get through teething. If we have another, we'll know how to react and what to expect."

"Yeah... Wait?! Another?"

"Who knows... When Naruto will grow up, I'll miss keeping a watch on a baby and a little sister for him would be good, don't you think?"

My eyes and mouth twitch of astonishment hearing what Kushina just said. Another baby? "A baby girl will be good when Naruto gets his 12."

"12? Why so old?"

"Because we don't know what may happen the years coming. We might endanger the baby girl if something goes wrong."

"You're right...besides..." she mumbles something I can't listen.

"Besides, I need time to regain all that sleeping we lost with Naruto." She giggles the more silently possible and makes Naruto's crib. While she does that, I hum and think about the welcome ceremony for the next hokage. All the villagers must be notified about that and start to prepare what they have to prepare. But I have no clue about the future hokage. I don't know what 'she' likes or dislikes. I don't even know if it's a she or a he, I don't know her/his name and who is coming with her.

"What's troubling you?" I slightly shake my head to get back to reality and gaze at Kushina.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" She nervously asks.

"Hm... What? Oh! Sorry, I was thinking."

*whimpers*

"Hush... Hush.." I rock Naruto before he completely wakes up and keep humming.

"Sometimes, you're weird."

"Weird? I was just thinking!"

"You spend your days thinking!" she raises her voice little by little.

"My days? Wait a minute here! If I think, I think about how to improve systems in our village! I think about my responsibilities as hokage!"

"Yeah I know! You care more about the village than your family! I've spent the last 7 months looking after Naruto mostly all by myself because YOU, you are too busy playing hokage in your chair!" Oh... So that's why she was all grumpy and mumbling.

"Playing Hokage?! May I remind you it is my duty to look for the safe of Konoha?! Do you really think I spend my time simply giving missions to our shinobi? You don't know how much I've wanted to stay home with you and Naruto but I can't! I simply can't!"

"You better shut up before Naruto wakes up!" I'm speechless. Did she you tell me to shut up?

"Fine..." I lay Naruto in his cribs and frowns at her. "If you think I'm just playing hokage, then let me play alone." I leave the room slamming the door. Instants after, I hear the loud cries of my son and Kushina yelling at me. I don't even know what's she saying.

"You bastard! Come back here! You woke up Naruto!" She follows me and keeps yelling stupid things. I'm suddenly deaf. Whatever she might say; I don't care at all. "Namikaze Minato! I said COME BACK!" I take my cloak and open the door ready to leave. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Somewhere else." I reply without looking at her.

"Never! Never you leave this house!" She closes the door with violence and turns me to face her pushing me against the door. Her strength really surprises me. We glare at each other before she slaps me. I slowly face her after the hard slap and see tears falling from her eyes. I don't know if they're tears of anger or sadness but I hate seeing her crying.

"Minato... I need you. We need you. I kno-know it was your dream to become ho-hokage... I know you fou-fought for it but your dream is-is destroying ou-our family." Her tears flow like a river and she grips my cloak and lowers her head. "Since Naruto has came to our li-lives, I've felt alone raising him and that's not ho-how it is supposed to be. You on-only think about Konoha..."

I take her hands and remove them from my cloak. "Kushina, if you've felt alone this last months, I'm sorry." I listen to the cries of Naruto and admits I haven't really been there for my family. Anytime I come back from my work day, I always ask about Naruto's condition. He's already taking his nap and has spent his day without me when I'm home and I rarely spend enough time with him. Even when I take him with me at the Hokage's residence, he stays out of my business and I only look from time to time if he is okay. Kushina is right... "I'm not doing a good work as father. He also needs fatherly love." I place a finger under her chin and rise her head. "Look at me, Kushina, please look at me." Her teary eyes meet with mines and I kiss her. "I'm sorry. I've messed up as husband too but I promise I'll be there for you two now. The person who is going to take my place is on her way and that means I'll be home until Naruto starts the academy."

"Re-really? You're ready to take all that ti-time for us?"

"Yes." I hug her tightly and keep kissing her head. "I love you..."

"Naruto!" Exclaims Kushina leaving my arms and running to Naruto's room. Women don't need a school to learn how to be excellent mothers, it's like they already had it in their blood. That motherly side is inside them since childhood, when you see little girls playing with dolls and taking care of their dolls like they were mothers. I've never known about Kushina playing with dolls but I'm sure she did. I rub my poor cheek and feel stupid for provoking this situation. What did I deserve? A good hard slap on my face! Next time, I'll listen to her.

"Here is papa, you want to go with him?" I smile at Naruto and he suddenly begins to cry again stretching his arms towards me.

"Come here my boy!" I cuddle him and walk around the house. "I'm sorry for letting you alone with mom. I know you need me too but don't worry, I'll be here next week." I wipe away his tears and lay him on the kitchen table. "You need to be changed..."

"You're not going to do it here right?"

"Why not?"

"Yuck! We eat on the table... That's why Naruto has a changing table in his room!" I chuckle and take Naruto to his room.

The moment I lay him on the changing table, he starts crying and wiggles. "Aww Naruto, no, I won't take your temperature, I will just change your diaper." I think on something to make him stop crying and I remember about Jiraiya's idea. "Naruto..!" He looks at me and I hide my face with my hands. "Peek-a-boo!" He giggles and I repeat the same over and over until he gets comfortable with the situation. I finish to change him and sit him on the changing table. "Want to try it too?" I take his baby hands and place them on his face. "Peek-a-boo!" I remove them and he giggles in delight. I keep the game until he begins to whimper. "What is it?" He rapidly puts his hand in his mouth and starts to chew it. "Ah... Your teething is making your little life hard uh?"

I take him to the kitchen and sit him on his high-chair. "I know what to give you!" Kushina is sat, preparing the meal for tomorrow.

"Naruto isn't feeling good?"

"I think his gums must be giving him some hard time."

"Are you going to feed him?"

"Yes..."

"But he doesn't eat anything. Well he doesn't accept it."

"What I will give him will make him some good."

"Uh?" She stops cutting the veggies and waits to see what is what I'm going to give to Naruto.

"Yogurt!" I say smiling and shaking the cold yogurt.

"Yogurt? Why?"

"Since it's cold, it will numb a bit his discomfort."

"Who taught you that?"

"I asked Choza for ideas... Oh! His boy celebrated his first year two weeks ago!"

"Really?! I so have to visit them! I will bring Naruto."

I chuckle and take a baby spoon. "Now son, time to calm your discomfort for a bit." I prepare the first spoon and I already notice he's trying to escape from it. "Look at the train! Choo-choo!" I move from side to side the spoon and that's how I get Naruto's attention. "Choo-choo! The train needs to be eaten!" Kushina laughs at my words and keeps preparing the meal. "Naruto, help the train!" He doesn't really get it so I keep playing the game. "Open your mouth baby..." I move the spoon near his mouth and he finally opens it. "Good boy!" Kushina and I clap at Naruto and he giggles. "Here it goes again! Choo-choo! We need to stop at Naruto's train station!" Once again, he opens his mouth and follows the game. I never really spent time with him the way I'm doing now. Then, Kushina was right. She has been alone those last months. "You're such a good boy! You ate all your yogourt! Yay! High-fave!" I offer him my hand and I take his to high-five mine. "Good boy! So how does it feel now? Feeling better?" I take him to the yard and sit him on the grass. "Brrr... I like bit cold for you eh?" I say after he crawled to my side to after look for warmness. "Let's go take you a coat." We both go for the coat and go outside. "Better?" He pulls some grass and observes ladybugs. I see him exploring the world and I imagine him being a teenager. How will he be? He squeals and laughs with no reason. "You know I love you little bundle of joy? Come here!" I open my arms and he crawls toward me. He isn't still good to crawl perfectly but he manages to make it to end. "Give me a hug!" I hug him and shower him of kisses. "Love you, love you, love you!" He giggles as response and rests his little head after my shower of kisses. "Ready to sleep?" I cover him with my cloak and snuggle him. His whiskers are cute. "Goodnight Naruto." I stay with him a little longer outside before it gets too cold for Naruto to be out. "Kushina, let's go sleep."

"Naruto has already fell asleep?" She asks surprised. I nod and she follows. "Wait, Naruto is going to sleep with us?"

"Yes... He needs to know we both love him." I slowly lay him on our bed and Kushina joins him after preparing herself to sleep. I take my shower and get in bed with my little family. "When was the last time we slept with Naruto?"

"That was... Hm... Three months ago." I reply softly.

"Thank you for your decision." I understand what she means by that and smile. "Goodnight my love. Goodnight Naruto-kun." I kiss his head before to close my eyes.

* * *

**WOAHHHH! I was about to forget updating this story! hihihi! I was way too absorbed watching (Again) Naruto's debut! He was so kawaii! **

**Have a good week! **

**~lilskystar~**


	9. The next Hokage

_**A/N:** Sorry for not updating Monday! I was way too lazy! XD And I wanted to update it yesterday but right when I was about to update it, my mom turns off the router. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

What can I tell you? This week has been long and full of cries... from Naruto, of course. We can finally see his first white caps! He has also started to bite but not because he likes doing so but his teething hasn't come to its end yet. We bought him a toy especially made for teething and he doesn't let it go! He sleeps with it, he plays with it, he eats with it, he does everything with that toy. The hokage was supposed to arrive two days ago but apparently, she decided to rest in a hotel with hot springs. Good thing because she gave us time for the ceremonial. She comes today! Finally! Kushina has been helping me with some details all the day.

"Naruto! Nooo!" I take the pencil away of his hands and keep it somewhere where he can't reach it. All the little family is in my office. I'm taking all my stuff out of this place to allow the next hokage to fully enjoy of this office. "Nooo Naruto!" We forgot his teether at home and I think he's trying to take revenge on us by chewing everything he finds. I almost want to call Jiraiya-sensei to babysit him but today is a special day. My last day as hokage! Well, full-time hokage!

"Yondaime-sama!" A jonin elite enters my office and bows down. "The Hokage will arrive in 15 mins!"

"WHAT? 15?! Okay, notify the village, prepare everything and make sure Jiraiya is present." I rapidly finish the last details when I notice the jonin is still standing there.

"Hm... Lord Fourth..." I frown at him and rapidly see what's the problem. "Naruto! No... Let go of Genma!" I take him away from the jonin and sit him next to Kushina. I sheepishly smile and apologise to the poor shinobi. "He was curious to-"

"Taste me?" I can't stop blushing of embarrassment. Naruto was chewing Genma's uniform and now, a wet spot is on his uniform. "I'm sorry!"

"No problem my Lord. He's just a baby. Now, if you would excuse me." I nod and face Naruto. I walk toward him and look at his eyes. "Naruto, you don't chew or bite people!" I raise my finger trying to sound serious. "Don't chew and don't bite ok?" He steadily looks at me and gets really quiet. Did I go too far? I observe him and he doesn't produce a sound.

"He always do that Minato. When you scold him, he gets really quiet and looks away."

"You know I'm not the one who scold him the most." I stand up and make sure I'm looking okay. "Alright, time to change Naruto."

"Since you're ready, can you dress him?"

"Sure!" I take out of his nappy bag a small orange cloak and black trouser. "You'll look like daddy but in the orange version!" He wiggles and kicks me accidentally. "Naruto, stop it now." He whimpers and makes weird sounds with his mouth. "Please, behave. The next Hokage will come reallyyyy soon and I want her to see you're a good baby ok?" I give him his pacifier and clean his face.

"Well, well... What do you think?" I take Naruto in my arms and look at Kushina. "Wow...! You're splendid!" She wears a blue dress and it perfectly goes with her hair.

"You think so? I still have some weight from the pregnancy and it really a-"

"Kushina, you're beautiful with some pounds of more or less. I love you the way you are." She blushes and kisses me.

"Thanks why I love you! Wait! I have to take a picture of Naruto and you." She takes the camera out of the nappy bag and takes a picture. Naruto rubs his little eyes after the flash and hides his face on my shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Yes! Let's go."

_**~O~**_

"Welcome to Konohagakure!"

"Welcome!"

"Welcome home!"

"Happy to have you among us!"

All the villagers greet the blonde woman entering the village. Fireworks, music, confetti and applause is heard around all the village. Is it a big celebration and Konoha loves celebrations! I welcomed her the moment she entered the village. My family and I were already waiting for her. She is looks young. Well... young for being part of the legendary sannin. She was followed by a short-haired lady; Shizune and a dressed pig.

"It is good to be back home!" She takes a deep breath and smiles. We walk among the happy villagers toward the Hokage's residence where I will present her in front of all the village.

"Is the blond baby your child?" She asks me while going on the roof.

"Yes." I reply smiling.

"He looks like you! A beautiful baby. Hm.. Wait, he has your hair and smile but not your eyes. He got your wife's eyes. You must be from the Uzumaki clan. By the colour of your hair, you must be one of the last of your clan. Yondaime-hokage, take care of her! You have a beautiful family." I feel really proud of my son and Kushina after hearing the next hokage comment about my family. When we finally arrive at the top, I gesture her to follow me. We see all the village from the top of the residence and of course, the people are all reunited to hear the speech.

"Konohagakure, let's give a warm welcome to our next Hokage. Tsunade-sama!" All the villagers shout for joy and whistle, waving their hands to the woman standing next to me. "As for today, I will temporarily take a break from my duty as Hokage but I assure you this new Hokage will not simply take my place but will also makes changes to make Konoha stronger. From now on, she will be known as the Fifth Hokage!" The people applaud the new Hokage. "I will, from time to time, help her for decisions and be present for you. As villagers, you deserve the best o-"

"Ow! Naruto! Don't bite me!" I lose my focus and look at Kushina and Naruto. "Stop I said!" All my attention is dragged on them.

"Yondaime hokage..." The Fifth brings me back to my speech and I continue. "The best of your hokages. You're in-"

_*cries*_

The moment I hear my son crying, I turn around and gesture Kushina to calm Naruto down. "You're in good hands! Our duty as hokage is to protect you and make of your life a better one but we also need of your contribution. New rules might be set by the Fifth and you must obey them. I'm still Hokage but the decisions are made by her and only her. Please, respect her! She is the first lady to become Hokage!" I proudly say.

"How can a woman protect us?" Asks a villager.

"Don't underestimate me! I'm one of the legendary sannin and I don't wear that title for nothing!" Replies Lady Tsunade.

_*wails*_

The Fifth hokage throws me a serious look and whispers, "You better calm your son down!"

"Excuse me but do I have to remind you he is a baby!?" Kushina enters the conversation frowning at Tsunade-sama.

"Baby, child or teenager; parents should have control on them if they're well raised. Squirt!"

"I demand respect for my son lady Tsunade!" I say drily. "You have no right on calling my son by names or judging us as parents."

"Hey! What's happening up there?" A woman asks among the villagers. I almost forgot about them!

"My apologies, we were having a little discussion." Answers back the blonde woman.

"Konohagakure, thank you for accepting this new Hokage and let's all celebrate!" I shout to them. The villagers happily start many of their events and the celebration begins. They're all enjoying it. As for me and Kushina, we are trying to keep our cool with the fifth hokage.

"Hmph... Thank you Yondaime-sama for all your work, I know I'm not alone if someday I need help."

"Count on me for that." I reply still serious.

"And you, little Orange with blond hair, behave next time or you will make lady Tsunade angry." She leaves followed by Shizune and two bodyguard.

"That woman!" Kushina growls hugging Naruto. "If she dares add one more comment about my family, I will seriously have a talk with her!"

"Don't pay attention to her honey, she doesn't know what is to have a baby so she easily critics."

"Little Orange with blond hair! ARGH! My son is not a fruit!"

"And you Naruto, next time, don't start misbehaving when someone you don't know comes." I seriously say. He drops his head on Kushina's chest and doesn't look at me.

"Sensei," Kakashi appears suddenly. "Are you not going to enjoy the celebration?"

"I would like to but we have a baby to take care of."

"That's not a problem. I will take care of him."

Kakashi taking care of him? I know he is one of the shinobi I trust the most, beside Jiraiya-sensei but why would he offer me to babysit Naruto. That's just not like him. "Are you sure of that? Of what I know from you Kakashi-kun, you're not the kind of shinobi who will spend time looking after children."

"I know sensei, but celebrations are not my thing and instead of wasting my time wandering, I thought letting you two enjoy the evening would make you some good. After all, you haven't really had time to spend a romantic moment with Kushina-sama."

"Well, I thank you a lot Kakashi but I don't think Kushina will accept that easily to give you Na-"

"So here's his baby bottle, you give him before a nap. The naps schedule is right here. He doesn't like veggies so don't give him some."

I literally fall on the ground when I see Kushina explaining to Kakashi how to take care of Naruto. And I thought she wouldn't let Naruto go that easily. After Kushina finishes explaining to Kakashi, I add my instruction. "He always need to be rocked before to be put in his crib."

"That makes a lot of thing to remember." comments Kakashi chuckling.

"Wait, I will give you the pram so it will be easier for you to carry Naruto's nappy bag and him." I go to the storage room I had next to my office and take the pram out of it. Kushina kisses Naruto and sits him on the pram. "Don't forget to buckle him up when you put him in the pram."

When everything is ready, I kiss Naruto on his little forehead and look at Kakashi. I still don't believe it but let's say a student never stops to surprise his sensei! "Thank you again Kakashi. I owe you one."

"No sensei, you did a lot back in my childhood as sensei. Thank you for trusting me." I smile at him, nod and let him go. Kushina giggles and hugs me. "He looks so funny with a pram!"

"Yes he does! Then my dear woman, what would you like to do?"

"Walk with my precious man in the streets and and enjoy all the good things this celebration can bring!"

_**~O~**_

"What should I do? Should I bring you in my house or yours? What do you like? Would you like to meet my ninken?" I ask to Naruto while pushing the pram.

"KAKASHI! Since when did you-?"

"No Gai... I'm just babysitting." I reply.

"Oh! And who is the lucky one?" He checks in the pram and looks at me. "Hm... He is the baby of the fourth hokage right?"

"Yes.."

"Then, you will need bodyguards! I will be yours!"

"Gai, I don't need bodyguards, I'm-"

"Oh wait!" I see him run really fast and comes back with Asuma. "Here, a bodyguard for Naruto!" I desperately sigh.

"Are you really taking care of Naruto-kun?" Asks Asuma amused.

"Yes... What is so surprising about that?"

"Uh... Ah nothing, nothing!" He replies smoking his cigaret.

"AHHHH-YAHHHH!" Gai kicks the cigaret with his foot and smiles proudly. "You shall not smoke around Naruto-kun!"

"You... Idiot!" insults Asuma slapping the back of Gai's head. "It was my last cigaret! You better buy me a box! NOW!"

I hear Naruto giggling and realize he just saw Asuma slapping Gai's head. "Naruto, remember this, never, never and never mess with Asuma's cigarets ok? You don't want a spanking from him do you?"

"Ahhhh the power of youth! You sure have it Kakashi!"

"Pfft... Like I would lay a finger on the Fourth hokage's son!" He kneels to see Naruto and takes another cigaret.

"Were you not out of cigarets?" Asks Gai puzzled.

"I always have one in case some idiots kick the last. But that's for emergencies." He takes his lighter and lights his cigaret. "Naruto, I seriously hope you will have someone else as sensei and not Gai!"

Naruto starts coughing respiring the grey smoke and tries to sit in his pram. "Kakashi could be a good sensei for you!" By surprise, Naruto hits the cigaret with his hand and giggles. I hear a growl coming from Asuma.

"You, brat! You just threw away my really last one!" He unfasten the pram's belts and takes Naruto out of it.

"Asuma, put him back in his pram!" I say warning him.

"This kid needs to be taught a lesson!"

"A lesson for what?! You were smoking in front of him. That's rude."

"Lay a finger on Naruto-kun and you'll get your young butt kicked!" Warns Gai taking an attacking posture.

"Tsch..." Asuma puts reluctantly Naruto back in his pram and fastens his belts. "Just wait you get older... If you dare interrupt my smocking by hitting my cigaret, I won't think twice before to teach you a lesson. You lucky you have Kakashi and Gai with you." He leaves without saying goodbye.

"That was close!" Comments Gai, sweating of nervousness.

"Thank you for you intervention."

"Well, I'm Naruto-kun's bodyguard now."

He joins me in my walk home and stands in the frame of my door. "Come on, you're welcome to come in!" He gladly enters my apartment and shut the door. I take Naruto out of his pram and put him down.

"Look at this baby! You don't see blonde babies often and... with whiskers. Do you think it's the effect of the kyūbi?"

I shrug and empty Naruto's nappy bag. "He was born with those whiskers."

"Well, your apartment is really clean and secure for Naruto, I'm impressed!" I simply roll my eyes and join Naruto and Gai.

"Can he walk?" asks Gai tickling Naruto.

"I don't know. Of what I remember, he can only crawl."

"Then we shall teach him how to walk! Naruto-kun, this is your first training ever!" I slowly shake my head and sit on the floor. "Kakashi, let's make a deal!"

"Hm?"

"If I teach him how to walk within a week, he'll be my student when the moment will come to form the squad after succeeding genin exam." He takes Naruto and sits him on his lap. "If I lose, he's yours!"

"Well I don't really care if he's my student or not. He might get a private sensei who will become his sensei until he becomes jonin." I notice Gai lost his enthusiasm after I said I didn't care for Naruto to be my student but oh well... He's always looking for challenges and I'm not really a guy who likes challenges.

"Then, it will be a challenge include myself. If I can't teach how to walk, I will make 1000 laps in two days!"

"That's better!" Naruto seems bored so I give him a snack.

"That's mean!" says Gai frowning at me.

"What? What did I do?"

"You give him a snack and expect him to open the bag to eat? How cruel Kakashi!" He opens the snack for Naruto and gives him his cookies.

"Sorry..." I don't really mind about it. Only thing I have to do is to keep an eye on the baby.

"Ohhh! Kakashi, I'll be back! I have a gift for the mini hokage." He gives me Naruto and I take him puzzled. The baby looks at me and laughs. "Ahh... How beautiful to see all your cooking in your mouth." I desperately say. The baby giggles and giggles until he starts to cough. Gai just left and I'm stuck dealing with a coughing Naruto. I slightly tap his back but he keeps coughing.

"Did you choke?" I open his mouth and take with horror all the chewed cookie of his mouth. "What?!" When I remove everything he had in his mouth, I see the cause of his coughing; a piece of paper. "When did you put this in your mouth?" I read the sentences on the paper and my heart stops beating.

"MY ICHA-ICHA BOOK!" I rapidly start looking for it, I crawl to find it on the ground and see Naruto is following me. "Naruto-kun, stay there! Where did you put my book?" He keeps crawling towards me and I give up. "You know you just ate my book? The book I can't stop reading in my life?" He sits on his butt and listens to me. "My book..." I try not to break in front of Naruto but it's stronger than me. "My boooooook! My life is just ruined! Naruto-kun, why? What did I do to you? My book! Where will I find it now?"

_*giggles_*

"No... That's not funny." I smell something weird and get closer to Naruto. "Hm... You need new diaper!" Right when I'm about to get on my feet, I touch something solid, something like a... BOOK! My eye shines of happiness but stops after I see the disaster. "My-my-my book!" Naruto was sat on it earlier and I guess his diaper couldn't keep it so it wetted my book!

"Narutoooooooo... You, you-" my head heavily falls and I cry, faking it. "Alright, it was an incident. Let's change that diaper." I place him on my couch and bring the necessary to change him. "I've never done that so it might take some time." The moment I unbutton his trousers, he begins to wiggles and kicks. "I will need help." I summon a clone of myself and tell him to hold Naruto while I try to change him.

"That's harder than I thought." I sigh and change Naruto really slowly. "Hold still..." He screams and squirms forcing my clone to hold him firmly. "Now, now, you don't get anything by throwing a tantrum." I finish with it and put back to the floor. "Want to meet nice doggies?" I summon my ninken and they sniff Naruto. The baby freezes at the sudden appearance of the dogs and crawls towards me. "No Naruto... You have to meet dogs! They're nice! Isn't it right Pakkun?"

"Yeah..and if you don't play with our tails, we will let you touch our soft paws." answers the pug.

"See Naruto?" I take his little hand and bring it on Pakkun's back. "Touch the soft fur." I show him how to pet a dog and he catches it quickly. "Good boy!" I leave alone while I go for his bottle. "Behave ok? I won't leave for too long."

"Ah... If all parents have to get through that all days, then, forget about me having children." I say to myself.

"You're wasting your hopes!"

"Ah... You're back." I say no surprised by Gai's presence.

"Oh don't tell me I didn't scare you?"

"No you did not." I reply. "I see you survived your mission."

"Yes! Naruto-kun will love my present!"

_*scream*_

"NARUTO!" I run to the living room, scared and worried about Naruto.

"Hahahaha! Look at him, he's having fun with your ninken!" comments Gai. I sigh of exasperation after the stress I just lived and return to the kitchen. My ninken would never hurt a child. Except if they play with their tails. Dogs hate that.

"I'll stay with Naruto-kun while you prepare his bottle." I nod and let him go. I look at the window and see all the joy reigning over Konoha. "I hope Sensei and his wife are having fun." I get the bottle ready and slowly walk to the living read.

"... Ga-Gai..." I'm speechless. The baby, Naruto-kun, he-he is just no more the baby I knew. "Wh-why?"

"Isn't he cute?"

"No... He isn't! Take that off of him!"

In front of me is Naruto-kun wearing a baby version of Gai's jumpsuit. That just doesn't fit him. It's disturbing!

"No... I will let him in that jumpsuit. He is so cute!" I shrug and feed him.

"I think he loves your dogs!" comments Gai petting the dogs.

"We will have to be quiet from now. He's falling asleep."

"Is that so? Wait!" He runs to my room and comes back with a camera. "Cheese!" What an annoying shinobi he is!

"I will go let him back to his house."

"I will go with you." he cheerfully says. I take Naruto's stuff and get on my way.

"Do you think having the Kyūbi is hard for him?"

"I don't know Gai, I don't know."

I enter the Fourth Hokage's house and go directly to Naruto's room. I lay him carefully and his crib and cover him. "Sleep well little Naruto." I leave his room and wait for his parents in the living room.

_**~O~**_

"Thank you so much Kakashi!" The young shinobi nods. "Long time we didn't spend time like we did today. Isn't it true Kushina?" My wife hugs me and goes to Naruto's room.

She comes back with a furious look. "KAKASHI!"

"Uh?" I look at her and she is red of anger. "Honey, what is it?"

"Na-Naruto! He-he's wearing a baby version o-of Ga-Gai's jumpsuit!"

I burst out in laughs and go see him by myself. "Naruto, you sure look... Hm, mighty!" I laugh and rapidly leave the room before to awake him and start laughing in the living room.

"I don't want to see Naruto in that jumpsuit one minute more!" shouts Kushina angrily. I seriously can't stop laughing. She leaves us and changes Naruto carefully.

"Kakashi, thank you again. I hope he wasn't much of a trouble."

"No sensei. He behaved like a good boy!"

"Kakashi..." I think about the idea to make of him the sensei of my son when he will graduate from the academy but I don't want to impose something he might not be able to live with.

"Yes?"

"Thank you again!" I smile blushing. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you. I need a good night of sleep!" He chuckles and leaves silently.

* * *

**Vey important note... **

**Next week, there will not be an update for this week is full of work to do in school. Sorry! School goes first... when I want xD**

**Thank you for your reviews! xxxxx**


	10. Shopping Time

_**A/N:** I watched the new Naruto movie! Ohh **G-O-O-D-N-E-S-S**! It was extremely good! The way Naruto acts when he starts getting along with his parents is just cute and very childish! I liked it!_

_Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't update these two or three last Mondays, school really needed of me! :P Big projects and a puppy to take care... Plus my job, I can tell you it was hard to find some free time to write. Only a month and an half more and school is over!_

_Now, let's get back to our routine and let's read!_

* * *

I'm presently playing with Naruto in our bed. He's now 8 months-old and we celebrated it two weeks ago. It wasn't a big celebration since he's not even a year old but we ate at Ichiraku ramen and Naruto loves ramen. It is not hard for his baby mouth and it tastes good! He spends less time sleeping and is even more curious. We've noticed it the last weeks. I guess we should start looking for new clothes because he's growing really fast and his clothes are getting too small for him to wear so that's our plan today; shopping time for Naruto!

"Let's get ready!" I leave the bed and stir my body. When was the last time I slept that much? Hm... before Naruto was born! I see him crawling and giggling on the bed with Kushina playing peekaboo. It is sweet to see my family happy and reunited like it was supposed to be. I walk peacefully in the house and go to the backyard.

"Good morning Konoha!" I look at the village and I can't do else but smile. I'm still hokage but in a break and somehow, I still feel like I am the actual hokage. Every morning I wake up with the feeling I'm late to work.

"Morning daddy!" I leave my thoughts and turn around to see my queen holding my precious son.

"Good morning honey! Good morning Naruto!" The three of us go inside and get ready for breakfast. "What do you want to eat this morning?" I ask to Naruto. "You have, hm... Fruits purée, fruits purée or fruits purée!"

"Minato... Don't be mean!" I wink at Kushina and giggle. "This one has bananas and apples. The other one has apples and bananas and the third one it's a mix of bananas and apples." I can't stop but laugh. Naruto looks at me puzzled and it just makes me laugh more. "Alright Naruto, let's eat!" Kushina places a plate in front of me. Yummy! She takes a seat right in front of me and smiles. Together, we look at Naruto and tell him "Itadakimasu!"

We start eating and I feed Naruto at the same time. "The train is coming! Choo-choo!" Anytime I do that, he opens his mouth and gets all happy. By surprise, he takes the spoon of my hand and lick it.

"I think he is trying to eat all by himself, like a big boy!" Comments Kushina.

"You think so? Hm, then let me help you!" I try to take the spoon of his hands and get whines keeping the spoon away from me.

"He wants to do it like a big boy Minato."

"Alright, alright!" I continue to eat and so does Kushina but none of us stop keeping an eye on Naruto. He slowly drops the spoon in his purée and draws the bowl closer to him.

"Don't you think Naruto develops faster than others babies?" I ask to my wife.

"Oh, I thought I was the only who noticed it. Naruto seems to be very smart!"

"Or he already has a rivalry with Sasuke-kun!" I say joking.

"Minato, how can you say such a thing? That Sasuke is such a gorgeous baby and he is very well raised!"

"What are you trying to say? Our son will be as good as Sasuke-kun! Even better!"

"So you are imposing that rivalry between Sasuke-kun and Naruto?"

"No, not at all but my son will be better than all the others!" I wink at Naruto who doesn't seem to understand the conversation. "So? How is it going so far?" He takes the spoon and clumsily manages to eat his first spoon of purée. Surprised, Kushina and I just share a look amazed by his quick progress.

"YAY!" The two of us clap our hands in joy and let him know we are proud of him.

The breakfast was a good time in family and now, it was time to go for shopping. I'm not really a man who likes shopping but when it comes to dress Naruto, I'm present to help finding the best clothes. I clean the table and wash the dishes. Then I think; Naruto is just a baby right but does he feel that something is inside him? Does he feel a strong power?

"Minato! We are ready to go!" I leave my thoughts and quickly dress myself decently. I take the pram and bring it downstairs. "Ready Naruto?" Kushina places him in the pram and gives him a toy to chew.

"Where do we go first?" I shrug at Kushina's question since I'm not the one who usually shops for clothes. As I start to push the pram, I hear a murmur behind me.

"That baby brings nothing else but destruction to Konoha!" I brutally stop the pram and try to find the persons talking about my son. I'm furious. There is no suspect and it just makes me even more furious. I continue to push the pram while Kushina tries to calm me down. She didn't hear them talk but she understood I reacted for some reason. When we arrive to the baby shop, I kneel in front of Naruto and kiss him. We get in and start looking for some t-shirts. Little by little, I start forgetting about those ignorant and I enjoy my time asking Naruto if he likes what I pick for him.

"Is that the baby?" Rapidly, my humor changes and I glare directly to the one who dared talk about my son.

"Is there any problem with my son?" I ask angrily.

"No no yondaime-sama! We were not talking about your son! In fact, we didn't even know your son. Can we see him?" I frown at the ladies and nod keeping a serious look on their gestures.

"Aww! What is his name?"

"Naruto." I reply neutrally.

"A-and why does he have whiskers?"

"He was born with them." I slowly start understanding why they ask that question.

"Oh...! Good day Lord Fourth!" They leave hastily without giving me a look.

If this village will disrespect my son, I will have no other choice but to defend him the best I can! It was thanks to him the village is not destroyed. The Third Hokage didn't die simply to give me a chance as hokage but also to save Konoha. He agreed on our decision on sealing the nine-tails in Naruto.

"Look what I found!" I sigh and smile at Naruto.

"Is everything okay Minato?"

"Yes!" I try to smile but my anger is too strong.

"What happened?"

"Kushina... Naruto will need you more than we thought. Don't ever allow someone talk bad about our son. Is that understood?"

"Like I would let them!" She kisses my cheek and it magically really calms me down. "Let's see how he looks in those little outfit I found!"

"But those are outfit for school!"

"I know... I'm getting ready for Naruto's big day at the academy!"

"Bu-but he-" I stop remembering she always wants the reason.

"I found this!" I show her an orange sweater with a grey overalls and little white shoes.

"Cute! I want my boy to be handsome!" She plays with Naruto's little hands and meanwhile, I look at others clothes. I look at the prices and quality then I hear a loud scream. I know it is not a scream coming from my son but it comes from a child. I run to see what happens and rapidly notice a young boy crying on the floor. I raise my head to look at Kushina and she is red of anger. Her fists ready for another round. The mother of the child comes running and tries comforting him. Then, she begins yelling at Kushina showing her no respect. Without hesitation, I rush to Kushina's side and glare at the women. Naruto has tears and I get on my overprotective mode.

"Yo-yondaime-sama!" The woman seems surprised to see me.

"I need explanations." I say with authority.

"Her boy came and pinched Naruto when he asked me to introduce him. Right after that, he called our son a nuisance and he said he deserved to die for carrying a monster inside of him."

The child hides behind his mother and I really want to slap him for saying such things to my son but he isn't mine. " Mrs... Your child deserve punishment for being disrespectful. Although, if he said such things, it wasn't because he knew about our son's condition but because YOU told him. He is the victim of your words. Do me a favour, stop filling your son of lies and negative comments." The woman is speechless and blushes of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Lord fourth. I- I thought my son would..."

"Enough of excuses. As long as Naruto has us as parents, we will protect him and defend him against anyone who dares disrespect him." I look around me and lots of villagers are standing there, being nosy and wanting to hear the final judgement. Well they won't expect this one coming. "To all of you, if I hear a word coming out your mouth about my son, I will guarantee you I won't allow it and you will pay for it." The villagers freeze and some of them nod slightly. "My son hasn't done anything to you for you to treat him bad. He is a baby, an innocent child."

"I am terribly sorry Yondaime-sama." The woman takes her boy out of the hiding place and pushes him towards us. "You deserve some apologies from my son." She taps her son's shoulder and the boy lowers his head. "I'm very sorry... I won't do it again." I frown at him but then, I think about a child's innocence and sigh.

"What is your name?" I ask him kneeling to meet his eyes.

"Yoshihiro sir." replies the child with a soft voice.

"Well Yoshihiro, what is your dream?" The boy suddenly looks at me and a smile appears.

"I want to become an excellent teacher!"

"That is a very good dream! And tell me, what do you think a teacher needs to be excellent?"

"Hm... I think a good teacher needs to be patient... And hm... He has to be able to be funny but with authority with all of his students, no matter the situation. Also, an excellent teacher has to treat every student the same way."

"Very well... Then Yoshihiro-kun, do you think that treating Naruto like you did will make of you a good teacher?" With my question, the boy seems to understand his mistake.

"No sir... I shouldn't have treated little Naruto like that." He approaches the pram where Naruto is and thumbs up telling him, "Naruto-kun, you have an awesome dad! Wish I had one! Sorry for hurting you! Someday maybe, I will be your teacher!" He cheekily smiles at him and leaves him. "Lord hokage, thank you!" I reply with a sincere smile. The boy runs happily and meets some friends. The mother still standing in front of us wipe some tears away.

"Thank you so much! It hasn't smiled like that since his father died during the fox's attack." Kushina gives a tissue and place a comforting hand on the woman.

"Try to make of him a successful man by encouraging him and reminding him a real shinobi carries the Will of Fire deep inside him. That's what makes a real shinobi. Cheer up!" The woman nods and wipes the last tears.

"Your son is blessed having you as parents." I blush a little and scratch my head.

"We try to be the best parents for our children..." I say letting the woman go.

... *sigh* I drop my hokage attitude and look at my little bundle of joy. If people keep treating him like he was a threat, he won't have a nice childhood but I will do my best to help him. "Isn't that right Naruto?" He chirps and giggles showing his little teeth. "Aren't you a cute boy!" I clean the drool around his mouth and take him out of his pram. "Come to daddy's arms!" His blonde hair is slowly turning yellow just like mine! "Are we the only yellow-haired man of Konoha? Are we? Yes we are!" I coo and he giggles. "The girls will fall for us!"

"Excuse me... Did I just hear 'the girls will fall for US'?

"Uh? Ah... " I sheepishly chuckle. "I was encouraging my son!" I try to say.

"Liar!" Kushina shakes her head and shows me a new outfit. "What about this one?"

"Naruto, do you like it?" He observes the outfit and doesn't make any sound.

"What about this one then?" This time, a light green jean with a dark blue long sleeves gets his attention.

"I think he likes bright and light colours."

"Yeah, I thought so. Most of the clothes I have for him are of vivid colours."

"Isn't that the Uzumaki family!" The three of us turn around to find the masculine voice.

"Shikaku!" I gladly greet him and so does Kushina with his wife.

"What brings you here?"

"Ahhh... Well our son is growing fast so... My wife thought it was time for shopping..." He gets closer to my ear and whispers, "It is so boring..." I chuckle and wink at him.

"Where is your son?" Kushina asks looking for the child.

"Gna... He must be walking somewhere around the shop."

"And you let him alone?!"

"Well... If we keep him with us, he will fall asleep and kids need to spend their energy so, we let him discover the world by himself. If he gets hurt, he comes to us crying and ask for a kiss on his booboo. Besides, he can't walk for long distance yet so you might see him in a minute or two."

"Booboo?" I ask wondering what it means.

"Yeah... It is less scaring for a child to hear booboo than broken leg!" I start laughing and Yoshini-chan elbows him.

"Don't say that Shikaku!" The man slightly laughs.

"How old he is now?" Asks Kushina.

"Hm... 9 months."

"Nine months and you let him walk alone?"

"Ahhh... I just told you he was a curious boy! There is no need to worry about him. Ohhhh look who is here!"

The young toddler walks toward his mother and opens his arms to be taken. "Wow! He is a big baby!" The little Nara looks at Naruto and tries to touch him.

"Say hello Naruto!" I make him wave his hand and rapidly hides his face on my shoulder then giggles. "Well... Are you shy?" He giggles more and plays with my hair.

"Kushina-sama, take these!" Yoshina-chan offers coupons to my wife and she looks at them.

"What are they for?" She ask.

"You get a discount for you next purchase of baby's shoes."

"Ohh... Naruto! You will have you white shoes! Arigatou Yoshina-chan!"

"Well it is time for us to finish with this... Uh... This shopping experience because Shikamaru is falling asleep honey." Shikaku sighs and waves his hand. "See you someday Yondaime!"

"Yondaime..." I grin and shower my son of kisses. "Naruto, your daddy is hokage! And even if you're my son, I won't spoil you but I will spoil you of love though."

"Now, give me Naruto, I will try the overalls on him."

I take off Naruto's shoes and trouser. He wiggles and makes raspberries.

"Hold him, I will try to- there you go!" The overalls fits with him so well. He never had overalls before and seeing him with one now is adorable. "That's it, we buy it!"

"Very well! Let's take the white shoes and his green jean!" She leaves to pay and I stay with Naruto.

"You are my pride son! I love you and I will always love you!" I tickles him and he burst into laughs. "Aren't you mommy's son!" His laughs sound identical to Kushina's.

"Let's go!" As Kushina says that, I prepare Naruto to put him in his pram but he whines when he sees the pram.

"Alright, let's stay with daddy!" I rub his back and let him chew my shirt.

"It is time for his nap... I don't want to deal with him if he doesn't get some rest." says Kushina placing the bags in the pram and pushing it.

I hum while he slowly falls asleep and cover him of his blanket. I see him suck is thumb and ask for the pacifier. She quietly gives me the pacifier and I put it carefully in Naruto's mouth. "I love how he sucks on his pacifier!"

"Isn't he sweet? Alright, I'm tired! All this ruckus took away my energy!" Says a tired Kushina.

"Let's go get a nap, the three of us!" We walk peacefully in the streets and enjoy the big sun on our skin and a sleeping baby.

* * *

**Kuso! Gomen'nasai! If I did lots of mistakes, I'm sorry! XD I really don't know if I will get the chance to write the next chapter for Monday! Please, forgive me! But I want to succeed at school... at least.. a little bit! :P**

**DAISUKI! ^_^**

**~lilskystar~**


	11. What a painful day

_**A/N:** Gnaaaa hahaha! Yes! We are Monday already! Well 00:10 so I consider it as Monday! :P Well thank you for your reviews! :D Thank you for the new followers and people who added my story in their favs or added me!_

_Okie, jump of a month here!_

* * *

"No Naruto, I can't take you with me..."

"Papa has a meeting with the Fifth Hokage, you will get bored if you go." Kushina tries to help me with Naruto. He doesn't let go of my arms without wailing and kicking.

"If you behave, I will... Hm... I will take you to the park!" He enjoys going to the park and anytime we go, he just refuses to go back home.

"Naruto, don't you want to go play with Sasuke?" Kushina asks him. The result is in vain. He is grasping my jacket and still doesn't let me go.

"Alright, come with me but behave okay?" Kushina's eyes widen and she subtly shakes her head. I prepare everything Naruto will need and we are ready to go.

"Minato... Bringing Naruto with you is a bad idea..." She says whispering in my ear.

"But I have no choice!" I whisper back.

"I will deal with him, you go!"

"But we are ready to go... It would be mean to let him here when I told him I would bring him with me." Kushina sighs and kisses me goodbye.

"Naruto, sweetheart, be a good boy okay?" She kisses his forehead and covers him with his blanket.

"I will take him to the park after the meeting!" I say leaving the house.

"Be careful!" Shouts Kushina waving us bye.

"Well, son, it is just you and I! Do you think Tsunade-sama will ask me to take my place as Fourth Hokage? I mean, I'm the Fourth Hokage and I still have power on Konoha but... will she quit and ask me to become an active Hokage? You know, she doesn't seem to be the kind of woman who likes working but I might be wrong." Naruto replies with chirps.

"Do you think she will be alone? Or will she be accompanied by the Elders? Ah... Let's just go to the Hokage's residence and I will see what awaits me." We arrive at the meeting place and I knock before to enter.

"Come in!" Well that's Tsunade's voice, so she might be alone. I open the door and enter with Naruto in my arms. The Fifth hokage is looking at Konoha by the window and hasn't noticed Naruto is with me. "You are just in ti-" the moment she turns around and sees Naruto, she frowns.

"Is that Naruto-kun?" Phew, she was frowning of surprise!

"Yes Tsunade-sama!"

"How big he is now! Last time I saw him, he was a little baby! Now look at him, he must be around his 10th month right?" She gets closer to us to observes Naruto's changes.

"In fact, he is nine."

"Look at his hair! Spiky just like yours! He will be a handsome boy and a great ninja just like his parents!" Her compliments make me blush. "Please, take a seat, the Elders will come soon."

Elders?! If Elders are present during a meeting, it means the subject must be a very delicate one.

"You just did well by bringing Naruto-kun with you!"

"Is that so? May I know what are we going to talk about?" I sit Naruto on my lap and give him his pacifier.

"Your son."

"My-my son? What is it a-"

"Sorry we are late." The Elders finally arrive and they take place on the meeting table.

"Yondaime, good to see you!" Says the man.

"I guess he must be your son right?" Asks Koharu-san sitting at the opposing of Tsunade.

"Yes."

"Such a gorgeous boy." She adds.

"Now then, thank you for coming." Tsunade says as the meeting begins. "As we all know, the four of us present here are conscious of the Nine-tails' new host."

They are going to talk about Naruto as Jinchuriki... Why now? It is still not the time for that.

"Uzumaki Naruto has become the new jinchuriki after Kushina-sama and according to the history of the Fox's hosts, all of them were from the Uzumaki clan. Which is why we all agreed on Uzumaki Naruto to grow as jinchuriki."

When was that? I don't remember having a meeting before about my son.

"Yondaime hokage, we have received many petitions from our villagers about your son's burden." says the brown-haired man, Mitokado Homura.

"Petitions? What are they all about?" I bounce Naruto on my knee to keep him distracted as I try to hear the answers.

"We don't know how the entire village came to know about your son being a jinchuriki but many of the villagers demand a protocol for your son."

"What kind of protocol? My son hasn't done anything to this village!" As Hokage, you have to stay calm no matter the situation but when it's about my family, that Hokage title can be forgotten.

"They want full security for your son."

"Full security? Why?"

"Your son can't control the nine-tails yet and if by any situation, he goes on a rampage, the destruction we lived nine months ago can occur again."

"May I remind you a jinchuriki needs a very strong situation to go on rampage?" Naruto produces baby sounds with his mouth and somehow, it soothes my temper.

"We aren't sure about that Yondaime."

"But there's a living example; my wife! She was jinchuriki and the only reason the nine-tails went on rampage was because of that masked-man and childbirth that weakened the seal. Before that, she never lost control of the beast!"

"I must agree on your statement." says Tsunade-sama.

"We will have a group of ANBU keeping an eye on Naruto when he will start the Academy. Meanwhile, Kushina and you have as duty to help Naruto to be aware of the beast inside him and keep it calm. Also, if we receive letters from the villager concerning a problem with your child, you will have to limit the time spent out of home."

" Listen well, my son won't be prohibited from a normal childhood because of scared villagers. He is a baby! How can he harm someone? Konoha has to learn to live with people having special features. I do remember how children treated Kushina when they knew she was jinchuriki back at the academy. I can tell you she suffered from it but she was strong and she never let someone step on her feet. Is it the same with Naruto! He doesn't deserve that and we will fight for his rights."

"We care for the safety of Konoha!" shouts one of the Elders.

"You don't! You care for your own safety!" I raise my voice to make value my point.

"A boy is always wilder than a woman! It is the first time we have a boy as jinchuriki and we don't know how it will go." This argument is nonsense to me!

"The gender has nothing to do with it! He is my son and the village will respect him! No one has the right to classify my son as a threat! Is that clear?" Naruto begins to whimper when he hears me shouting at the two grumpy Elders. I hug him and shush to calm his whines.

"Minato-sama, you are right in all your words." The blonde woman looks in my direction and nods in agreement. "Konoha has to learn to live with the jinchuriki."

"My son will be treated like all the other children. Stop spoiling Konohagakure. You won't get anything good from that." I stand up and leave the table. "Come on Naruto, let's go elsewhere."

"Please, sit back."

"If it's to continue discriminating my son, I'm out." I shake a bottle of milk and place a bib around Naruto's neck.

"No, it is about you."

I go back to my seat and keep feeding Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama will have to leave Konoha for important matters."

"Important matters? Isn't Konoha already an important matter?" I ask a bit offended by the way the fifth hokage take the responsibility so lightly.

"Minato... I carry Konoha deep in my heart and I care for the safety of this village but I have to settle things with many villages and if I don't do it, they will be after my head and Konoha could be in danger."

"Alright, when do I retake my place as hokage?" I remove the bottle from Naruto's mouth and slightly tap his back to make him burp.

"We agreed on giving you back the title of Hokage when Naruto will be 2." Says the elders.

"So it is not for now?" Naruto finally burps and I keep tapping his back. "Good boy." I say whispering.

"Fortunately no. You still have time with your son and wife. Enjoy it." says Homura-san.

"Very well, thank you for informing me." Another burp leaves Naruto's mouth and I sit him back on my lap.

"For now, the meeting is over."

Oh? Already? Well that's better like that. I leave my place when Homura-san stops me.

"Yondaime-sama, protect your son the best you can. We will cancel the protocol for now." He smiles and taps my shoulder. "Good afternoon." He slowly leaves followed by his teammate. What a waste of my time. Whenever they'll call me to talk about Naruto, I will remind them who is his father!

"Tsunade-sama, thank you for supporting me during the discussion."

"It is the least I can do for Naruto-kun." She caresses his hair and subtly chuckles. I hear her though.

"Good afternoon Godaime-sama!" I bow down and leave the place with a happy Naruto. "I told you I would take you to the park after the meeting right? Well, let's go!" During the way to the park, I talk to Naruto.

"So if somebody picks on you, don't hesitate to tell me. Oh and if you feel rejected, try to understand why they are rejecting you. Some children don't know the truth behind the jinchuriki's life. Children are easily to influence."

"Well, well, what is my godson and student doing here?"

"Sensei!" I greet him and invites him to join us.

"Where are you going?"

"To the park!" Right when I say that, Jiraiyai seems to leave our world and an enormous pervert grin appears on his face.

"Sensei.. Why that grin?"

"Uh? Pfft, I wasn't grinning. I was thinking on my next research."

"Ladies?"

"What?! No no!" He nervously giggles and scratches his head trying to find an excuse. "You know, I'm a novelist and a man like me needs ideas!"

"Jiraiya-sensei... I know you very well!" Naruto wiggles and screams of excitement when a bird chirps on the ground. "Naruto, that's a bird." I tell him.

"Birds can eat you if you misbehave! With that hair of yours, they will think you're a sunflower and-"

"Sensei..." I warn him with a funny look and he stops.

"That little brat doesn't even care about my words. He is too obsessed with the bird."

"Let's not ruin his obsession." Finally at the park, I put Naruto down and let him explore his little world.

"You shouldn't let him without supervision." I sit on a bench and so does Jiraiya-sensei.

"I'm keeping an eye on him. Besides, when he is scared he just screams and I go for him." I look at the clouds and breath deeply.

"Enjoying life uh?"

"Yes... I never thought being father would be that beautiful. Rocking your child when he can't sleep, cleaning his littles hands and face after eating, playing with him, oh sensei, this is just the perfect world for Kushina and I. We have had some quarrels the two of us about our son but-"

"Don't tell me he is already running away home?!"

I laugh and shake my head. "No, he tends to react really badly when I try to calm him down."

"Why would you calm him down?"

"He doesn't like I touch his toys and he hates water so when bath times come, it is always a fight with Naruto and Kushina."

"Wow... I thought children loved water. Who would've thought he would be that bad-tempered."

"He is a very good boy. I have no more problems with him but like every human, there're some things we dislike and we'll show it." I check if Naruto is still in my sight and safe and I notice he is strangely looking at something. "Naruto!" I call him. Jiraiya drags his attention to Naruto and his eyes widen.

"Naruto! Son, don't move!" He quietly makes his way toward Naruto. I follow him extremely concerned about my son.

"Oh nooo!" I murmur. Right in front of him is a porcupine on its guard. "Naruto, baby, don't move okay! Daddy is coming." He observes our moves and giggles when he sees us almost crawling on the grass. He tries to move to imitate us but I gesture him to stop. He is puzzled but I prefer that than a hurt baby.

"Minato, use your Flying Raijin jutsu so you take Naruto away from that little moving bunch of spines."

"It wouldn't work. I'm too close to Naruto to proceed. The moment I brusquely move, the porcupine will throw his spines and I'm a dead man."

"That's why I don't want to get married!" I hold my chuckles and concentrate on getting my son away from that little creature. Naruto slowly approaches his hands on the porcupine and this one gets ready to attack. "No Naruto!" I am now very concerned and nervous.

"Hey kid, listen to your dad!" We are closer to Naruto but if we take him away it will throw its spines and one of us will get them. If we slowly take Naruto, the porcupine will still throw its spines but Naruto will receive them. Then, the last choice is to stop any movement and let the porcupine go but Naruto will get fussy if I don't allow him to touch the porcupine and the result; spines threw by the porcupine. The matter the solution, one of us will get hurt.

"Take him away, I will take the spines!"

"No sensei, I am his father and I have to protect him even if it means to get hurt."

"Well I'm his godfather so I also have to protect him!"

"I'm the one who carelessly let him explore the place." Jiraiya-sama rolls his eyes and slowly makes his way back.

"Alright... Here we go." I get on position to take Naruto and count to three. I quickly stand up and run to get Naruto. The moment Naruto sees me coming, he cries of happiness and the porcupine throws its spines. Is it too late?

**_*cries*_**

"Minato! Naruto-kun!" I barely hear my sensei. In front of me is Naruto crying. "Shush, don't cry baby. You're safe now." I try to get on my feet but a pain runs through my body. Plenty of little spines are on my back and legs and it is painful to move with them into my skin. I jumped in front of Naruto in the perfect moment. Otherwise, Naruto would have received them. Jiraiya comes to my aid and hisses when he notices all the spines on my back and legs.

"I will take you to your house. Let me remove some spines before so you can walk a little."

"Check if Naruto is okay first, please." I drop my head on the grass as the pain is strong. Then, I start laughing as I never thought I would be laying on the grass with spines to protect my son.

"He is perfect!" I sigh in relief and allow Jiraiya to remove the spines. I grimace at every spines removed which makes Naruto laughs in delight.

"You lucky your daddy protected you! You would be the one in your dad's place if he wouldn't have jumped in time. You would be wailing! Next time, stay around your daddy! Porcupines are no friends!" I slightly smile glad to hear my sensei lecturing my son. Even if he says he doesn't really care about my son, he's always worried when he is not around us. He cares for Naruto but subtly. After some minutes of pain, I painfully stand up and put my arm around Jiraiya-sensei's neck. He takes Naruto with one arm and carries the nappy bag for me.

The ten minutes it usually takes us to go home from the park took us 30 minutes with my body in sore and Naruto squirming from time to time to be in my arms didn't help either.

"Let me take Naruto upstair first and I will come back for you." I nod and try to find a support for my body. Having stairs to get in the house is not a good idea after all. Not even a minute after, Jiraiya comes for me and helps me to take the stairs.

"Thank you sensei!"

"No worry kid. A sensei never stops being a sensei for his students."

"Minato!" Kushina rushes to my side and gasps when she sees all the spines. "What happened?!"

"Porcupine.." I say without adding more.

"Give him a hot bath, it will help to remove the spines easily." suggests Jiraiya-sama.

"Love, to the water now!" She leaves to prepare the bathtub and I just close my eyes trying to relax.

"Sensei..."

"Whenever you'll need me, I will be there for you or your family." I'm almost speechless. How did he know I was going to thank him again? Then I remember I'm sensei too but sad memories come back.

"Of my three students, only one of them is alive... And he doesn't need me at all. He is now a grown shinobi. I did my best to be there for them, for Rin, Obito and Kakashi but the only one I was able to protect the most was Kakashi. I was too late for Obito.. I wasn't there when they attacked Rin... I couldn't even tell them I loved being their sensei... I didn't tell them I was proud of them. They died so young..." I suddenly feel all depressed and feel the need to go back in time and tell them how much I cared and loved them.

"As sensei, we never receive lessons on how to be a good sensei with our squad. It is with errors that we learn. Their death helped you to improve your skills as sensei because you didn't want to lose another of your student. What was the result? Look at Kakashi. A fine shinobi with extreme ability with the sharingan. You became a better sensei."

"The water is ready! Go honey!"

"Thank you very much sensei. Your words are truth." I slowly leave the entrance of my house to go to the bathroom. I get in the hot water and hiss of pain. So hot, so painful, so uncomfortable.

_**~O~**_

_**Kushina's POV**_

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama for bringing my men home. Would you like some tea? Something to eat?" The white-haired man shakes his head.

"No thank you, I am good to go."

"Very well, be careful on your way home."

"Take care!" He leaves and I go check if Naruto is okay. I let him in his crib right after Jiraiya-sama came and gave me Naruto. I take him to the living room and sit him on the carpet. "There you go, play as much as you want." I caress his hair and observes him playing. He bangs his toys on the floor and throw them away.

"I will go check your father. Stay there." Naruto continues playing and notices I'm leaving. Whimpers start. "I won't be away for too long ok? I need to see if daddy is okay." He opens his arms but I let him there. "I will be back in less than a minute baby." I leave and wails fill the house.

"Why is he crying?" asks me Minato flinching when I try to remove a spine.

"I let him alone." I reply.

"Did you put the baby gate?" When I hear the word 'gate' I freeze. I didn't place it!

_***wails and screams***_

"NARUTO!" I rush where I left him and don't find him there. I find him crying, sat on his little butt with little blood on his forehead. "Naruto honey!" I take him and try to comfort him. I'm shaking and I'm really worried.

"What happened?" I see Minato standing against a wall wincing.

"He bumped in the corner of the little table and opened his forehead!" He walks toward us with difficulty and examines the forehead injury.

"Ouch... It seems deep! And the bleeding doesn't stop."

"I will take him to the hospital but... I can't let you here!" I panic when I see Naruto doesn't stop to cry. Not only Naruto is hurt but my Minato also.

"Hey, hey... Don't panic honey." The soft voice of my husband helps me to calm a little. "I will take you to the hospital."

"But you are not in the shape for that! Look at you! Spines all over your back and legs! No way I-" I feel his arm around Naruto and I and in a wink of an eye, we appear in the main entrance of the hospital.

"Come on, go register Naruto, I will be waiting for you in the waiting room." I nod and leave him behind.

_**Minato's POV**_

I wait for Kushina outside since I don't want to make one single step. Using the Flying Raijin just killed me! A jolt of pain ran through my body and I just wanted to take all those spines out of my body.

"Lord Fourth!"

"Uh?" I look at the two men coming toward me and I frown puzzled. "What is it? Is Naruto okay?" My son! What happened to my son?

"Please come in! We'll treat your back and legs." They help me to walk but I'm still puzzled. How did they know I had spines? When I enter in the hospital, I see people waiting for their appointment and I just don't feel in my place.

I struggle to break free and squirm trying to leave the nurses' firm holds. "Don't worry, I'm okay! Thank you for your con-"

"Namikaze Minato, stop acting like a child and allow the nice nurses take care of you!" Kushina is glaring at me and gestures me to accept care from the nurses. I give up my battle and let them bring me to the room.

"Kushina-sama, we will take care of your husband and son. Please, wait for us, we will come for you as soon as we finish to treat them."

~Some time later~

"You can leave with your son whenever you want." I hear a nurse talking with Kushina. I open my eyes and see my baby Naruto right beside me. He has his own medical bed. His eyes are wide open, they are looking at me. I smile and make funny faces which make him laugh. I move a little to have a better view of him but my back hurts.

"We removed all the spines. You will need to apply this cream to relief your pain until you feel no more pain or itchiness." The nurse places the tube of cream on the table and checks Naruto.

"Come back in two weeks."

"Why?" I ask.

"To remove the stitches."

"Stitches? Are you sure you're talking about my son?" Kushina shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Yes sir. The wound was deep and if we wouldn't stitch it, the wound would easily get infected making things worse."

"I see... Can I leave today?"

"I'm afraid no sir. We want to make sure you don't get fever or an infection due to the poison on the porcupine spines."

"Poison? But porcupines don't have poison on their spines!" The expression on Kushina's face changes. She knows something I don't.

"You are right but the one that attacked you had poison. We believe someone captured the poor rodent and dropped some drops of poison on its spines to kill someone."

My world stops to exist. Someone placed that porcupine there to harm my son. Someone wanted his death! If I hadn't jumped in time, my son would be in danger now!

"He is okay love, don't worry." Kushina caresses my head and holds my hand. "He is safe because you acted quickly. Thank you." She kisses me but I'm indifferent to her kiss. I'm musing on who would want to kill my son and why?

"I will let you rest. I will go home with Naruto."

"Could you please contact me with the Fifth Hokage?" I gently ask her.

"Very well. Naruto, say bye-bye to daddy. We'll come to see him tomorrow okay?" I see the stitches on his forehead and feel guilty for not placing corner guards everywhere. "I love you son!" I kiss him goodbye and let them go. The nurse left at the same time my little family did.

"Well well... The one said he would never lay in a bed for medical attention is now in the hospital."

"Sensei?" How does he do that? He is always there when I'm in troubles or thinking deeply.

"Long time no see!" He jokes from the window. "I heard what happened." He suddenly changes his enthusiastic voice for a serious one.

"I don't understand... Why would someone do that?"

"Minato," he raises his head to the sky and continues. "Ignorant will always be ignorants. This world is full of hatred, sins and pain. Whenever someone reminds them how hard is life, they'll try to annihilate him or her. A perfect world doesn't exist. To destroy and kill is the fastest way to resolve problems but it is coward and dishonourable. I have heard how this villages talk about my godson. I'm not really surprised that someone would intend to kill Naruto but to use a porcupine to get the result wanted; that's a shame!"

**_*knock knock*_**

"Come in!"

"Jiraiya!? Why am I not surprised to see you here?" The fifth Hokage greets my sensei and drags her attention to me. "Kushina told me about that porcupine story." She sighs and frowns. "If I have to punish anyone who dares hurt or talk trash about Naruto then I will. A rule will be set tomorrow morning! Putting the life of an innocent child because of scared and coward villagers is nothing but shame to this village!"

"I would suggest you to take Kakashi with you wherever you go with Naruto." suggests Jiraiya-sama from the window.

"Kakashi?"

"Mm! He is a very well-trained shinobi and he could be of excellent protection for Naruto-kun."

"Not to mention he is an ANBU." adds Jiraiya, arms folded.

"This information stays only between us! No one else has to know about the porcupine incident and Kakashi's vocation as ANBU. Is that right?" The busty blonde lady Tsunade specially looks at Jiraiya since she knows him well.

"Like I would open my mouth that easily." Jiraiya pouts and looks away.

"Tsunade-sama, do you think it is possible to know who put that poison on the spines?"

"I have a team working on that. When we'll find the culprit, a severe punishment will follow the final judgement."

"Thank you!" I feel reassured hearing that.

"Now, I let you rest. Jiraiya, I need to have some words with you." I rest my head on the pillow and wave my hand to the two legendary sannin.

"Sleep well Minato and sweet dreams." My sensei turns off the light and shuts the door leaving me alone, ready to sleep.

* * *

**Well... Things have to happen! I remember my little brother when he bumped really hard in the corner of a table. Gosh! The blood and his cries! I was 5 and he just 1-year-old... He was learning to walk but preferred to crawl and that day... Ouchhh! I thought he would die! XD but I was very child okay? XD XD**

**Nice day people! :D**

**~lilskystar~**


	12. Dada

_Kon'nichiwa mina!_

_Well I have seriously nothing to say... I just have a question. Since I know most of you are fan of Naruto and know a lot about that universe I was wondering if you could answer this question._

_The name of the elder of Konoha, the man, his name is Harumo Mitomon or Harumo Mitokado? Because I was looking at my collection cards of Naruto and on his card, the name is Harumo Mitomon but on Naruto wiki, it's Harumo Mitokoda! Or I simply didn't read correctly on the website! Anyway, thank you in advance! _

_Nice reading!_

* * *

I left the hospital two days ago and fortunately, nothing happened. The poison wasn't too strong on me. I had fever and nauseas but nothing dangerous. I leave the hospital thanking the nurses and medic who took care of me during my stay.

"Minato-sama!" The moment I finally take some real air, a young black-haired child appears in my sight.

"Yes?" I kneel down to have a better view of himself.

"My Father would like to speak with you." The young Uchiha leads me to their campus and I wait for Fugaku-san.

"Thank you Itachi. Go help your mother now!" The strict father gestures with his head. "Please, Minato-sama, come in." The Uchiha clan has always been a serious but strong clan of Konohagakure. To see him smile is something nearly impossible.

"I'm sorry I called for you just after you were discharged from the hospital but I need to talk about your son."

My son... Why am I not surprised. "What is it again?" I'm really tired of this village.

"Yesterday, while my wife and Kushina-sama were at the park, Naruto-kun bit my son and it wasn't just one but many bits."

"My son bit your son? Didn't Kushina or Mikoto-chan intervene to stop Naruto?" I'm surprised by that sudden behaviour of Naruto.

"Well that's where things got worse. When my wife tried to stop Naruto, he bit her too. Kushina had to raise her voice to stop Naruto from bitting."

"I see..."

"Thankfully, your son hasn't all his teeth so the marks left on my son are not deep or serious but still I will not allow Naruto to have any more contact with my son."

"What? But it was an incident! They're babies and-"

"Do not change my decision. The day your son will be allowed to see Sasuke-kun again will be when he'll be conscious of his acts."

"Very well. Good day Fugaku-san." I leave the Uchiha campus without a word and head home.

What's with that man? So strict! He thinks my son will hurt for pleasure? Poor Sasuke-kun! Even if I wanted to talk with Naruto about the incident, I can't because he's too young. He won't understand a word and he will continue his life like nothing happened. Well that's what we call a baby-life! After walking for some minutes, I open the house's door and close it a little bit too hard.

"Minato?" I hear Kushina's voice from our room and I take off my shoes.

"I'm home family!" I exclaim glad to finally be out of the hospital.

"Daaaaada!"

I freeze and look around to find the intruder. "Kushina, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Dadaaaadaaaa!"

It comes from our room! I slowly walk to our room and find Kushina folding clothes and Naruto playing in the baby bouncer. "Daaaaada!"

"Did he just..? He-he ca-can speak?"

"Isn't it wonderful!? He says dada and mama!"

"Say it again Naruto! Say daddy!" I play with his hands and try to motivate him. "Daddy!"

"Dadaaadada!"

I almost jump of joy when I hear him say dada. I'm so proud of him! I kiss him with extreme happiness and cuddle him. "That's my boy!" I can't stop hugging him. He just said dada and it fills me of joy. "I don't care what happened with Sasuke-kun. When I'm with you, nothing is more important than seeing you all happy."

"So you know about the incident..."

"Yes but don't worry. It is a good way for Naruto to meet new friends." I dance with my son and kiss him without a break. "How is your booboo doing?" I check his stitches and cuddle him even more. "Daddy is really proud of you!"

"So is mom!" Kushina finishes to fold the clothes and leaves to the kitchen.

"What do we eat today?" I ask still cuddling my son.

"Curry!"

"Woooh! I don't think you would like to taste that Naruto-kun."

"What do you mean by that!?" Kushina glares me with a belt in her hand.

"Uh? Ohh! No no! I said that because curry is really spicy and Naruto wouldn't like to eat spicy food."

"Ahhhh! You're right!" she giggles and leaves to the kitchen. I take the baby bouncer with me and bring it in the kitchen. "A good boy has to know how to cook! Daddy is a very good cooker you know?" I place his bib around his neck and give him half of a banana.

"You shouldn't give him the banana. He won't eat after." Kushina says taking the banana away from Naruto's hands. "I'm sorry baby but I want you to eat all your meal."

"You could give him a tiny bite of banana..."

"No. Food will be ready soon."

Naruto squirms in his baby bouncer and makes a fuss because of mama who doesn't allow him to eat his banana. "Naaaaaana!" He kicks in the air and tries to escape from the baby bouncer. "Nanaaa!" He screams really loud and starts whining. I observe him and let him throw his tantrum. The poor child, he is fighting against the baby bouncer for a banana.

"Naaaana! Naaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Naruto! Enough!" Kushina warns him preparing the meal. I chuckle but don't look at him. It is funny how he makes a fuss when he doesn't get what he wants. He squeals many times and makes bubbles with his mouth. I decide to put him down so he can crawl and calm down. "There you go. Be careful!" I follow every movement and drag him away from danger when necessary. He crawls toward Kushina who is cutting some fresh veggies and pulls at her dress whining.

"No Naruto. No banana." She doesn't look at him and that makes him even fussier. "NAAAANA!"

"Okay son, that's enough. You won't get anything by-" I see the banana on the kitchen counter and rapidly take it. "I will be in the living room with Naruto!"

"Okay!"

I take him with me and put him down when we are in the living room. Then I release my laughs. He is so cute! "Here you go. Banana." I let him gets a bite of the fruit and hide it. He is calm and quiet now. "Don't tell your mommy I gave you banana. She will get angry at me. During mealtime, eat everything okay?" I give him another bite and I proudly smile when I realize he is no more the newborn of 9 months ago.

"You are no more the little baby who needed to be fed only with milk. You don't need to sleep as much as you used too and now, you can talk little! When will you start walking?" I ask joking.

"Nanaaa!"

"More?" I give him his last bite and I eat the rest of the banana. "Let's go back to the kitchen."

"Minato..." Something in her voice scares me.

"Yes honey?"

"Do you know where is the half of banana?" She asks setting the table.

"I ate it!" I say smiling sheepishly.

"Ah." I'm sure she doesn't believe me. I wash Naruto's hands before to eat and sit him on his high-chair.

"Well... What do we say before to eat son?"

"Nanaaaa!" When he says that, he opens his mouth and expects to get more.

"Heh heh! No Naruto. We will eat the meal then eat banana if you want." I'm nervous and try not to look at Kushina. "Naruto... Itadakimasu!"

"Naaaana! Nanaaaa!"

"Choo-choo! Train is coming!" With the spoon in my hand and his mouth open, I feed him rapidly. "Good boy!"

"Minato.." Her voice.. That voice again. I sheepishly smile and thank her for the food.

"Did you feed Naruto before meal?" She is deadly looking at me and her hands seem ready for action.

Should I lie? Or not?

"NANAAAAA!"

"He was hungry, I don't like seeing my son starving!" I say trying to find a good excuse.

"Starving? So you did feed him uh?"

Oh crips! I'm a dead man. I nervously chuckle and drink my juice.

"You are so not going to be out of trouble Namikaze Minato."

I gulp and sigh. When she says my full name, that means she is really angry. But why am I in troubles? Because I fed my son?

"I gave him two or three bites!" I say defending my situation.

"You fed him when I told you not to do it! What did Naruto get after his tantrum?"

Sometimes, I feel like she practices her mother-lecturing side on me. I answer reluctantly "He got what he wanted."

"That's why I am upset. I don't want Naruto to take that bad habit."

"He won't. I will make sure he won't."

"Dadaaaa!" Naruto taps the tray and opens his mouth when I drag my attention to him.

"Oops! There you go son!" I feed him and we finish mealtime without a fuss. "Thank you my sweetheart!" I kiss her cheek and pick up all the dishes on table.

"Let me do it. Go take a walk with Naruto or play with him. He needs to spend some time with you."

"Let me help you! Naruto can wait a little."

"Minato, I won't say it twice, I'm okay here! Just spend time with your son." I kiss her again and leave her.

Naruto and I head to his room and turn on lights. "What do you want to play?" I open one of the toys chests and take out all the toys possible. "Oh, do you want your pacifier?" He doesn't even listen to me. He is having too much fun with the tons of toy he has.

"Want to play with your teddy bears?" I pick the teddy bears he likes the most and add them to the mountain of toys. "Wow... I didn't know you were a spoiled baby! Look at all the toys you have! When I was very young, all I had was a false kunai and little ninja toy to play with. I will admit I wasn't really the kind of baby who played. Dad and mom always told I was quiet and never too far from them."

"Dadaaa!"

"Yes?"

"Nom nom nomm! Dada!"

"Oh I see!"

"Nomnom! Baba ma!"

"Oh really?"

"Mama nom maaa!" He giggles and plays with his teddy bear.

"Yes, mama really loves you son." He hits the toy against the floor and hugs it after. I sit down next to him and observe him play. By accident, he throws the teddy bear on my face and giggles. " Careful Naruto." I give him his teddy back.

"Dadaa?" Anytime he says dada, I want to hug him till he can't breath. It sounds really violent but I love him so much that I wouldn't like to leave him out of my arms.

"Naruto, why don't we play with the ball?" I show him a blue ball. He squeals when he sees it and claps to get it. I make it roll towards him and he gets all excited. "Now roll it to daddy!" I help him to roll the ball and I send it back. He rapidly catches the game and rolls it to me. "Good boy!" Anytime he receives the ball, an amount of giggles fill the room. "Here goes the ball!" This time, he laughs and laughs without a break. I'm almost scared. He laughs so much that he loses his balance and falls on his back. I laugh and that makes him laughs even more. I lay on my back next to him and look at the ceiling.

"Dadaaaa!" He touches my face with his little chubby hands and I try to bite them with my lips. He squeals of surprise when I do so and looks at me puzzled. I chuckle. "I will never ever hurt my son. Don't worry, I won't bite you! I will just... EAT YOUUU!" I take him and blows raspberries on his tummy. He fights against my raspberries and hysterically laughs wiggling.

"Yummy! What a delicious baby!" I give him a break so he can breath and calm a little his laughs.

"Dadaaa!" He touches my mouth and giggles.

"You want me to eat you more?" He giggles and plays with my face. "Rooooar! Time to eat!" I attack him again of raspberries and the river of laughs begin again.

"Mmmm! I am full!" I take him back and hold him in the air. "That's how we feel when we take a plane!" I move him in the air and he suddenly stops laughing. He doesn't seem okay. "Naruto, are you okay?" I still hold in the air and his little face changes to a sad one. "Okay I wi-" I just have the time to close my eyes when I feel a warm liquid on my face and neck. I rapidly rapidly get up and put Naruto down. He is whimpering. Awww! It's my fault if he threw up. He just had his meal and I moved him in the air a little bit too much. I rapidly leave for the bathroom and wash my face. It smells so bad! Disgusting! I take off my t-shirt and go back to Naruto. He is quiet. "Sorry baby!" I take him to the bathroom and wash his mouth and face. He cried a little. "Don't worry, it was my fault not yours!" I put him in his pajama and we get back to the room and lay down. Hopefully, the floor isn't cold for me who hasn't a t-shirt on. I tickle him softly and he smiles. "I love how rapidly you smile."

"Mama!" I look at the door's frame and Kushina is standing there, smiling with camera in hand. "What are you doing naked? and why does it smell bad?" she asks surprised.

"I am not naked! I just don't have a t-shirt! And... Naruto threw up on me because I played with him on the air." She shakes her head and sighs. "You never have to play with a baby or child who just ate!"

"I know... I won't forget it! Never..." she shrugs and joins us sitting in front of me. Naruto crawls toward her and hides his face in her red hair.

"Oh? Are you hiding from the monster?" Asks Kushina caressing his yellow hair and kissing his forehead.

"Roaar! I think I'm still hungry!" Naruto squeals hiding his little face in Kushina's hair and rapidly crawls toward me. When I'm about to take him, he turns around and crawls back to Kushina.

"Ohh what a smart boy but you can't defeat a strong monster like me!" I try to evilly laugh but I'm not good at it. I roar and make my way to Kushina.

"Mama will protect you baby!" She hides Naruto behind her and frowns evilly. How does she do that? I try to imitate her but I fail. She laughs and jumps on me. She kisses me and tickles me. I laugh and try to escape her attack. Naruto laughs and comes to help me.

"Let's do it son!"

Nooo! It was not to help me but to help her mommy! He tries to imitate Kushina's kisses and gives me wet kisses all over my face. I call for help but no one is around to save me from this torture. I laugh and start having a hard time breathing.

"Good boy! You are of good help for mama!" She kisses Naruto and the latter giggles and rests his head on Kushina's chest. I pant and stand on feet. I wash my face, leaves the room and Kushina follows me. The three of us sit on the couch of the living room and drop our tired body over each other. Kushina dropped her head on my chest and Naruto dropped his head on Kushina's. Well I guess I will drop my head on the couch!

"Good nap-time!" I say tiredly. I look at my two reasons to live and they are already sleeping. I shake my head and close my eyes smiling. I'm almost leaving to my dreams world when I see a fuzzy figure walking toward us. I frown and try to get on my feet but Kushina is sleeping on me with Naruto.

"Shush, just sleep son."

That voice. How did he come in? I close my eyes and finally sleep reassured that there's no danger. I feel a warm blanket falls on us and I'm ready to leave to my world of dreams.

* * *

**Who was it?! Whoooo? **

**You don't know how badly I want a baby since I started to write this story! T_T**

**I love bananas! hehehe! Thank you for reviews!**

_**~lilskystar~**_


	13. Sensei, welcome home!

_**A/N:**__ I've noticed my chapters are really long! O_O I don't know how I do that! Then, I wonder how many millions mistakes are in my chapters! Then I wonder if I'm a good writer even if I make lots of mistakes! Then...! I feel like my story isn't that good! Then I feel awesome because people like my story even if it's full of mistakes. XD_

_Did you read last volume? I won't say what happened for those who don't read the manga but seriously... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Love you Masashi! _

* * *

A spoon is making an annoying sound. Who is playing with a spoon? I slowly open my eyes and notice we are still sleeping. If we are all sleeping, who is making that noise?

"Who's there?" I ask with a sleepy voice. I look around but find no one. I carefully leave the couch and let my little family sleep. "Who's there?" I ask, this once louder.

I still hear the spoon noise and I go to where it comes from. "Hello?" I walk in the kitchen and no one is there. A see a cup with a spoon in but there's nobody in the kitchen. I silently walk in the house, trying to find someone. I take one of the emergency kunai hid in a kitchen drawer and go in every corner possible. The only place I didn't go is Naruto's room. I walk to his room with my kunai ready to be thrown. I slowly open the door and find a man standing in front of my son's crib. "Who are you?!"

"AHHHH!" The man jumps and steps back falling on his butt.

"Jiraiya-sensei? Is that you?" I walk toward him but the sunset only allows me to see his silhouette.

"Were you going to throw your kunai to your sensei?" He asks nervously.

"I'm sorry! I didn't recognize you! What are you doing in my son's room?"

"Oh! Hm well I was just looking at... At the way YOU SPOIL your child!" He points me with an accusing finger.

"Ah... I am not the one who buys here! Tell Kushina about it." I cheekily smile helping the poor man to get on his feet. "The moment I see my son acting like a spoiled kid, then I will tell Kushina to stop buying thousands of toys."

"Have you ever wondered what would be of Naruto's life if Kushina and you had died that night?"

"Yes... But we don't think much about it. It didn't happen and it is better like that."

"Loneliness..."

"Loneliness? Sensei, can we just skip the topic? Thanks to sandaime-sama, Naruto has a family!"

"I lost my sensei, do you know just how hard it is to lose someone you appreciated or loved?"

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring mem-"

"What has happened to his legacy? Tsunade is the fifth hokage, Orochimaru, well that boy must be lost somewhere and I, well I'm wandering in every village I find... As always."

"Is something troubling you Jiraiya-sama?"

"No... Nothing."

"Loneliness uh?" I know my sensei has never been the sensitive man who shows his feelings but I know that right now, he is feeling alone. Tsunade is pretty busy and cannot attend to his foolish ideas. His sensei, Lord Third is now gone and Orochimaru, his teammate is lost in a path where lighting days don't exist.

"Sensei... Please, join our family!" I say sounding cheerful!

"What?!"

"Yes! Be part of this family! Live with us!" What a radical idea of mine but I know he needs it. My sensei has always been there for me, it is my turn to be there for him.

"What are you talking about? You know I love freedom!"

"Who said you will not have freedom if you live with us?"

"What did fall on your head?"

"Nothing sensei, I just want to spend more time with my family! Remember, you're part of my family." He is stuttering and I barely hear him.

"Bu-but Kushina?"

"Do not worry about Kushina. She appreciates you lots. About Naruto? If you knew how much he loves you."

"Minato, why? Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you. Besides, Naruto will need a partner to play with when Kushina and I will leave for a romantic night!"

"Whaaaaat?! You are telling me I will babysit Naruto?" He sighs but chuckles. "If that is what I have to pay for the rent, then add me in the family."

"I'm very glad you accepted. But remember, I did not ask you to be part of this house as babysitter but more as a member of the family. Now bring your stuff and I will show you your room."

"Oh! I can sleep here with baby Naruto you know?"

"Oh no no... We have a spare room. If you were worried about space, well you will be surprised by how big this house is." We walk to the spare room and turn on the light. The room is empty. A miserable desk simply add a bit of life inside the four walls but nothing more. "See? A room for you. We will have to buy a bed and-"

"And the rest, I buy it!" He taps my shoulder and smiles. "Thank you Minato. I didn't want to tell you I was... Hm... I was-" he tries to find the missing words but I shake my head.

"Sensei, do not worry. No need to explain me." He grins and places his arm around my neck.

"Do you see us, making a change over Konoha? The Uzumaki clan... Or Namikaze clan...?"

"Uzumaki clan... The very little Uzumaki clan." I reply.

"Little? Add me in the clan! Uzumaki Jiraiya! I know I have to marry a girl belonging to the Uzumaki clan to bear that name but... if you consider me as your father, then I must-" he lowers his head. "No... Forget about it. It is too complicated. I'm the great Jiraiya, The sage toad!"

"That fits you better! Besides, both of us know the Uzumaki clan doesn't exist anymore. To start a new Uzumaki clan will take years!"

"Well having a son helps a lot. The day he will marry a girl, the girl will become an Uzumaki. Ouuuuh... I feel love in the air! You better raise your son well so when a girl will get an interest on him, she will not only see his physical traits but his personality also."

"Why don't we talk about this when he gets his 12?"

"Oh! You are right! You are right! Then, I will leave to get my stuff and I will be back this night!"

"Go ahead sensei!" He jumps through the window of his future room and screams, "Stop being naked in front of your sensei!"

I blush because the villagers in the street raise their head to look at the window where I am. I rapidly close it and shake my head. I'm not naked! I take a t-shirt and wear it. I head the living room and notice they are still sleeping. "Well... I guess I will take a walk." I kiss Kushina and whisper her I will leave. She tells me to be alert every time and never let my guard down. I leave home silently and get downstairs. "Where should I go?" I wander, looking at all the stalls. "Good evening Yondaime!" Most of the villagers greet me lowering their head. The children run toward me and greet me happily before to leave. The cats in the street sleep peacefully. What a calm evening.

"Yondaime-sama! Buy a toy for your son! They're secure!" A villager says behind his stall.

"What kind of toy do you have?" I walk toward him and he grins. He shows me all the toys he has.

"This one is one of the best toy I have. Children love it!" He shows me a lion moving from side to side while singing.

"Do you have a frog version?" I know my son loves frog... He got that from Jiraiya-sensei...?

"Of course I do! Usually, parents ask me for a lion for their boy or a poodle for their little girl but I have many other animals. "Could you just stay here and check my stall while I go for it? Please!"

"Oh but I can wait you know?"

"No no! Your son will get that toy today! If someone wants to buy from my stall, the price list is under the stall!" He runs and leaves me alone.

"Alright... I hope I don't get any-"

"Yondaime-sama? I didn't know you have a stall!" A woman with her little girl walks toward the stall.

"It is not mi-"

"Do you have that new toy everybody is buying?" Uh? What toy? I don't know the toys of this stall!

"Mommy, I want a poodle! A poodle!" The little girl says pulling her mother's dress.

"Oh! You are talking about the dancing toy? The one that sings?"

"Yes yes!" She says nodding.

"You want the poodle right?"

"Yes! I want the poodle! Her name will be Poopi!" The little girl says excited. She jumps of impatience and claps. "I will get my Poopi!"

I look in the boxes under the stall and try to find the poodle. Crips! This isn't my stall! I have no experience in selling! I finally find it and show it to the mother.

"Yes! That's the one she wants! How much?"

I gulp and look at the price list. "It will be 1500 Yen!"

"1500 Yen?"

Is it too expensive? Too cheap? "Yes, 1500 Yen!" The woman gives me the money and I give her the toy. The girl happily takes it and starts running everywhere.

"Thank you so much for your product Yondaime-sama! She was waiting for that toy for days!" The woman shakes my hand and follow her daughter. "... Did I just sell a toy?" I ask to myself. Then, many others villagers come to the stall I am.

"Lord Fourth, I would like the new toy, the lion version please!" A man says handing me the money.

"I want the poodle! My girl wants it so bad!"

"A lion please Fourth Hokage!"

A lot of villagers are around the stall and my heart is beating as fast as it can. Where do I get all those toys? I look under the stall and I have five of those toys left. I take them out of the boxes and start giving them to the villagers.

"Lion for you, Poodle here, another poodle there and a lion for you!" The money falls on the stall and I start counting it. When I see the money is exact, I let them go. Only one of those toys is left. One.

"Yondaime-sama!" I see the man running toward me and he is holding a box. "Your frog!" Ahh! Finally! I can't sell more! It is a bit stressful when you are not used to it.

"Why were all the villagers in front of the stall?" Asks me the villager giving me the frog toy.

"They came to buy toys!"

"They did? How many did you sell?"

"If I remember well... Four!"

"Four!?" I'm suddenly scared. Did I do something wrong selling four of his toys?

"Arigatou gozaimasu Yondaime-sama! I never sold that many toy! You bring prosperity to this village!" He bows down multiple time.

"But you, the villagers, are the ones who help the village to prosper!" I smile and give him the money.

"No no! Take it as a gift from me to your son!"

"Please, take the money."

"No. Won't you accept a gift from a villager to your son?"

"Sure but-"

"So accept it please."

"Thank you very much! Have a very nice end of evening." He bows down again and I leave with the frog in hands. Do all villagers know about my son? I never thought someone would give a gift to Naruto. Not after I heard murmurs about my son. Well I guess few are those who knows about the nine-tails. I head home with the toy and I can't wait to give it to Naruto.

"Minatooo!" I face the man walking behind me and I gasp when I see him followed by two bulls with baggages and home furniture.

"Sensei... I-I did not know you had that much stuff!"

"Hehehe... Of all the places I have gone, I have a souvenir! Anyway, would you be kind enough to help get these things in my new house?"

"Sure!" When we arrive home, we start with the heavy stuff then finish with the rest.

"Minato? Could you explain me what is happening?" I jump of surprise when I see Kushina in Jiraiya's room. She has Naruto in her arms.

"I will explain you after honey."

"You better." She leaves and takes Naruto to his room.

After bringing everything in Jiraiya's room, I let him unpack his things and I go to Naruto's room with the toy hid behind my back.

"Naruto-kun, I have something for you." He is in his baby bouncer with his pacifier and Kushina is preparing him a bottle of milk.

"Why is Jiraiya-sama in my house?"

"He needs to be around family. He is getting lonely."

"Well... Naruto, what do you think of that? Is Jiraiya-sensei a good babysitter?" Asks Kushina to Naruto.

"Babysitter uh? I thought the same." I reply sitting in front of Naruto. "Naruto, a very kind villager gave me a gift for you!"

"He did?!" Asks Kushina surprised. "Since when do villagers care about Naruto?!"

"Apparently, not all the villagers are informed about the kyūbi's new host."

"Isn't that amazing Naruto?" She comes and kisses Naruto's cheek.

"Look what you got!" I show him the dancing frog and he examines it. He has no idea what is the toy for. I take him out of the baby bouncer and sit him down next to the froggy. He carefully touches the toy and squeals making his pacifier fall on the floor when he hears the frog laughing. He seems surprised. He touches the frog again and squeals of surprise when the toy produces sound.

"You have not seen the best Naruto." I press a button on the frog's back and the toy gets on his manual mode. "The frog will imitate you voice when you press his right leg. Give it a try!" I show Naruto how to do it and he squeals. Seconds after, the frog squeals like Naruto did but with a mouse voice.

He is not moving. Naruto is fixing the frog with a big smile. "Dada?" I help him press the frog's leg and he giggles when the frog's eyes roll. Seconds after the giggles of Naruto are reproduced by the frog.

"What an amazing toy! I really like it!" Says Kushina chuckling. Naruto hugs the frog and touches everything he can on the frog.

"We will go thank the villager tomorrow for that beautiful gift. Naruto is enjoying it!"

"It was very kind of him." I add. "I will see if sensei is okay!" I caress Naruto's hair and leave the room.

"Knock knock! Sensei, can I come in?"

"Sure sure! This is your house after all!"

I gasp of surprise when I see the room completely clean and ready to be used. "How did you do that?"

"Frogs! Being a sage is helpful!" He drops his body on the bed and chuckles. "A sensei with living in his student's house... What a nonsense!"

"Come on! I'm sure you will like living with us! Besides, Kushina and I cook very delicious!"

"Where is Naruto? Where is my beloved brat?"

"Who did not care about what I just told you right?"

"What? Uh... You were talking about how delicious sushis are! Yeah! I agree with you!"

"That was not what I said but... Arph... Naruto is in his room. I think Kushina is feeding him."

"Oh then I will wait! Tell me, how does it feel to be daddy?"

I sit on his desk's chair and think on my answer. "Well.. It feels awesome. I do not regret being father! I will admit the first months were very hard because we did not know what Naruto needed when he cried. It was a guess and try game. Now that he crawls, it is harder to always keep an eye on him but when know what he needs when he cries. He has helped us a lot! The other day, I was reading a book and Kushina left to her doctor's appointment so I had to babysit Naruto. Thanks goodness he wasn't that good at crawling back then. In a blink of an eye, he disappeared! I panicked... I found him chewing on some of my paperwork. That day, I sat him with me on the couch and read him the book. I guess it was boring so he fell asleep."

"What book were you reading? Poor baby!"

"Your book." I answer looking at his sudden change of expression.

"My-my book? He-he FELL ASLEEP ON MY BOOK?! Ho-how cruel!"

I chuckle and say, "He does not understand a word of what I read him. I'm pretty sure he will enjoy your book when he will get older."

"He better does! Besides, how is that problem with the villagers going? I did some research on my own and I found that some of the villagers knew about the nine-tails because of the Uchiha clan."

"Uchiha clan? Why would they do that?" I frown asking myself tons of questions.

"Apparently, the one who was behind that chaos was an Uchiha."

"The masked man?"

"Yes."

"Uchiha... I had some suspicions about it. The kyūbi's eyes changed to sharingan when he attacked the village. Was he under control? Did the Uchiha controlled him with the sharingan? Is that possible?"

"To know the answer involves many researches but I will look for them. Some villagers are so naive to believe everything that it is said."

"An Uchiha..." I say mumbling.

"Yes.. An Uchiha..."

"An Uchiha..." I repeat trying to understand why they would do such a thing.

"Yep. Uchiha."

"An Uchiha... It was an Uchiha.."

"YES IT WAS AN UCHIHA! For god's sake! Ah... Minato, do not worry about it for now. Leave it to me. Besides, you are going to take your place as Fourth Hokage again right?"

"How do you know?" I ask him.

"Tsunade and I went on a date yesterday!" He blushes and his eyes shine of amaze. "She was so hot... She is gorgeous with those boobs! Oh wow... What a bless of woman she is!" He drools and seems to leave this world.

"Sensei..." I feel uncomfortable when he talks like that. Pervy pervy sensei!

"What I wouldn't do to date her again in that tight red dress she had."

"Hm... I will leave you dream! Talk to you later!"

"I want BABIES WITH HER!"

Holy cow! I rapidly leave the room and close the door running to Naruto's room.

"What happened? Why that scared look?"

"Pervy-sensei!" I say panting and pointing outside the room.

"Oh don't tell me he started again?" I simply nod then sit in front of the door.

"How is my baby son? How is-" I crawl toward him and when I'm about to tickle him, Kushina slaps my hand and frowns at me. "He is falling asleep!"

"Ohhh! Sorry baby!" I say rubbing my poor hand. He will seriously sleep again? Geez! What a big sleeper he is! Wish I could sleep that much! "Naruto-kun, how does it feel to sleep all the day?"

"Shush Minato! He will answer tomorrow!"

"Naruto-kuuuun!"

"Minato! Shut it!"

"Baby Naruuuuto!" I play with Kushina's patience just to see her reaction.

"Minato!" She is glaring at me! I should stop! NO! No way! I will make it through!

I take the frog toy and press the button that makes its dance. "Naruto-kun!" I hear him moaning and I feel trouble reaching me.

"Leave this room now! I count to three!" I'm pretty sure she would like to yell right now but having a sleeping Naruto in her arms does not allow her to get on action.

"Daddy wants to play with you Naruto-kun." I don't know why I am doing this. I'm acting like... a child.

"One!"

"Narutooo! Narutoooo!"

"Two!"

"I love you baby! You are my pride!" Kushina slowly stands on her feet and put Naruto in his crib.

"Thre-"

"You know I love you Kushina!" I say nervously.

"THREE!" She runs toward me and I rapidly get on my feet to run for my life. I leave the room running and laughing when I suddenly hit something and fall on my butt.

"Itai!"

"Causing troubles son? What a naughty boy!"

"Sensei? Wha-what are you doing? She is going to hit m-"

**BANG**

"Me... Itai itai itai!" She hits me on my head and it hurts! I hold my head in pain and almost whine but I'm a man!

"Running away troubles is the worst thing you can do. You just get yourself into deeper troubles! Good luck!" Sensei folded his arms and he is evilly grinning. I feel a firm hand pulling my flak jacket. Why am I moving? I turn my head to see what is dragging me away from sensei and I see my angry wife.

"Namikaze Minato, you are in big troubles! I will show you what is to obey when I tell not to do something!" My eyes widen. Why did I do that? I send an 'help me' look at my sensei but he just shrugs.

"Punish him hard Kushina!" He says like he was enjoying seeing me in this pitiful situation.

"Shut it sensei!" I almost shout. By surprise, I receive another punch on my head. "What did I do?" I ask in a pitiful way.

"Have you forgotten Naruto is sleeping?" She scolds me during the loooong drag to our room. I see my sensei's face for the last time before she closes the door.

"Kushina... Honey, I am sorry!" I say standing on my feet. I always forget how scary she is when she gets angry. She is slowly making her way toward me with that evil look. "I won't do it again! I pro-promise! I-I was acting like a child, I admit it!" No matter what I say, she is definitely going to settle things!

"SENSEIII!" I scream in despair for help. Like he would come and take me out of it. I'm no more his young and reckless student. Well I was not that reckless but when I was, he always pulled me out of troubles. I need my sensei! "Sensei!" I scream again. In vain... He must be laughing right now. Well... Let's take the punishment like a man!

"You know I love you Ku- OW!"

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA! XD I'm evil! Minato-sama... Don't play with Kushina's patience! What a day! First, I was on the verge to lose this chapter because of my iPod, then when I am about to publish it, my account close and says; you must be logged in to publish your story. I was like what the heck dude? I was logged in! Anyway, an author goes through hardships with his/her stories! :P**

**~lilskystar~**


	14. Your fault brat!

_**A/N:** MWAHAHAHAHA! Evil me is back! It is official, I'm looking for a beta-reader because my chapters need to look better! :P Until I find a beta, I will keep posting chapters and you may excuse me if you find mistakes! I wrote slowly and double-checked my words and sentences before to continue. Still, forgive me if you find mistakes! __Oh and thanks A LOT FOR THE REVIEWS!_

_Enjoy min'na! :D_

* * *

Since last week, I have been a very well-behaved husband. I do not want another punishment like the one I received. I had to hold my complaints during the so-called punishment. I remember Kushina left the room with a sweet smile just like she did not hit me! I will admit I was sulky after that. I remained in the room until Kushina called me for help. It was already late; Around 10 o'clock. Naruto was still sleeping and sensei, well sensei is no more my sensei! He did not help me when I needed him! Just to think about HIS help makes me sulky.

"Why are sulking again? What a big brat! Kushina, how do you do to endure a brat like Minato?" A brat? Me? Pfft! Sometimes, Jiraiya-sama does not know what he says.

"I wonder why Tsunade-sama has not beaten you to death for peeping in the women's room!" I reply frowning.

"Peeping? I am not peeping! I am just working on my books! Kushina, how does it feel to take care of two children?" He asks grinning.

No. Not yet. You will not get a victory that easily. Not with me! "I seriously admire Tsunade-sama, for her patience toward you. If I were her, I would have eaten you with mashed potatoes!"

"I am delicious! Sweet and crunchy! Kushina, when Naruto wakes up, please, ask him to teach Minato how to act like a well-behaved kid."

How does he do that? His replies are better than mine! "I understand why a man like you does not have a woman yet! You are too much pervert!"

"What did you say?! Well I also understand why you are married to Kushina! You need someone to remind you how to behave like a man!"

Argh! I sip at my tea and glare at the white-haired man. "You..!"

"Yeah!? Me what uh?! Tell me! Tell to your sensei what you have to say!" He hits the table and so do I. We face each other with a cold glare.

I see Kushina enters the kitchen but I do not really pay attention to her. "Pervy sensei!"

"Yellow hedgehog!"

"Frog's slave!" He widens his eyes and smiles like he knows what will be his next move.

"Konoha Yellow Brat!"

"Legendary perverted!"

"It is LEGENDARY SANNIN!"

"I know! Pervy sannin!"

"PERVY SANNIN? You droopy-eyes!"

"I DO NOT HAVE DROOPY EYES!"

"I know, Droopy eyes Hokage."

We are almost going to fight like real men when both, sensei and I get hit by something really hard. We wince and rapidly sit down. That's it, Kushina is angry. "Minato! Jiraiya! Enough already! I will really take Naruto here to teach you how to behave! Stop quarrelling like kids. If you do not stop, you will have another taste of my wooden spoon! Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." We both say like scolded kids. She keeps doing her things while Jiraiya and I throw evil looks to each other.

"You are just starting to know me, son." He says cheekily.

"I already know you sensei. Well enough to know your next move." We whisper and keep fighting over who knows the other better.

"What am I hearing? Is that another quarrel?" Kushina takes her wooden spoon and stops cutting the meat.

Crips! "Sensei, I would like to show you my new jutsu!" I say almost excited. Of course, I do not have a new jutsu, it is just to show to my wife how interesting is to talk around the table with Jiraiya-sensei.

"Oh amazing! I did not know you were working on a new jutsu! I thought you would spend your time sipping tea." He falsely replies to escape troubles with Kushina.

"Good boys! That is what I like." she washes her hand and dry them with the kitchen towel. "I will be back, the meal is ready but do not eat until noon! Can I entrust Naruto?"

"Of course!" We both reply in unison.

"She asked me! Not you!" I say slightly shaking my head.

"She did not say Minato or love or my yellow hedgehog so to me, we both have to babysit Naruto!"

"If you are going to fight over who will take care of Naruto then, I will take him with me and leave you two alone. I do not want to entrust my baby son to adults who cannot stop fighting over something meaningless!"

"Alright, we stop. Naruto will be happy to have us as babysitters!" I say kissing Kushina.

"Thank you!" She smiles blushing and waves her hand, leaving us alone. We both wave our hands back and grin. The moment she closes the door, the fight start again.

"So where was I?" He thinks looking at the ceiling. "Oh yeah! No, in fact I don't remember."

"Better like that!" I leave the kitchen to Naruto's room and check if he is still sleeping.

"Why did you let me talking alone?! How cruel!" He whispers desperately. I gesture him to stop making any annoying noise but he keeps complaining.

"Sensei, quiet! If Naruto wakes up now, he will be all grumpy and to babysit a grumpy baby is not easy task!" I say quietly.

"Hmph! You think I cannot handle a grumpy baby? AH! Do not underestima-"

I put my finger near his lips and shush him. "Quiet now, quiet."

"Why are you treating me like a kid?" He removes my finger and folds his arms.

"Just leave the room if you cannot be quiet!" This time, I'm the one losing patience.

"Alright! See ya!" He slowly leaves the room and shuts the door really hard. Consequence? Naruto has awaken and he is crying.

"SENSEI!" He rapidly opens Naruto's door and apologize.

"It was an accident! I did not mean to shut the door that hard! I am sorry! I am sorry! Not my fault if I am that strong!"

I frown at him but he is right. It was an accident and he did not want to wake up Naruto. I sigh and slightly smile. "It is okay sensei." He suddenly seems relieved and leaves me alone with Naruto.

"Shush, shush, baby. I am sorry son." I rock him to make him fall asleep but it looks like he does not want to go back to sleep. "I guess your nap is over then?" His yellowish hair is all messy but he is cute like that. It shows me he did really sleep. "Are you hungry baby?" I take his pacifier and bring it with me. "Some days, you are heavier than others or it just me who has not noticed that you are no more a newborn." He rests his head on my chest while we make our way to the kitchen.

"Good morning sleeping prince!" Sensei greets him bowing down his head.

"Are you happy to see Jiraiya-sama?" I ask him while sitting him in his high chair. "Sir, we have-" I check in the fridge for Naruto's food but I find nothing. "Uh-oh I think mom forgot to prepare your food!"

"Don't be such a lazy father! Make him some!"

"I bet you cannot cook!" I reply taking some fresh veggies out.

"Ah! Are you underestimating my skills? I, the great Toad Sage can do everything all men do!" He poses and shows his, apparently, amazing body to Naruto. "Naruto, some day, you will be as handsome as I am!" Naruto looks at him puzzled, sucking his pacifier. "Do not listen to him little sunshine. The hit he received from your mommy seriously gave him a problem in his head." I chuckle and give him some Baby Mum-Mum rice biscuits while I prepare him a good lunch.

"Pffft! Son, you are dead wrong. What are you trying to show here? Naruto, your daddy is still angry at me because I did not help him last week." I hear him whisper that to Naruto and throw him a baby carrot. Naruto giggles when he sees the carrot hit sensei's face and even ask for the fallen veggie.

"Did you just throw me a baby carrot? Did you really do it?"

"Nope. The carrot decided to fly by its own. OF COURSE IT WAS ME!" I say laughing. Naruto joins me in my laughter without knowing why. I keep throwing him some veggies and yogurt.

"Brat! Such a brat! Too bad you are not the 12 years-old genin you were! I remember how I slapped your little bum when you misbehaved!" He uses his serious voice and it reminds me how strict he was when one of us, in our team would act recklessly.

No... That is not funny. I stop laughing and keep preparing Naruto's meal.

"Ah... So you are quiet now? I see my serious voice still has an effect on you." I see him clean his face and I chuckle subtly.

"Sensei, you were and are a pervert!"

"Wha-what? Why?!"

"When you punished us, you were always chuckling!"

"N-no! I chuckled because your teammates and you were such a pain sometimes. I-I never never ever- Just what the heck did you just say! I will always respect my students!"

"Yeah yeah! Anyway, Naruto, ready to eat?"

"Give me that!" He takes the bowl away from my hands and sits next to Naruto. "I will feed him." He says grumpily.

"You do not know how to feed him! Give me that!" I try to take the bowl of his hands but he fights to keep it.

"I said I would feed him so I will feed him!" He takes the first spoon of Naruto's meal and leads it to Naruto's mouth.

"Sensei!" I almost want to push him off the chair. "He is my son! I feed him not you!"

"HAHAHAHA! Whining because I am feeding your son! You have not changed." He keeps feeding him and I give up.

"Alright." I sit on the chair in the corner and watch him feed Naruto. Well, he is not that bad to feed babies. I watch him carefully and when he finishes, he gives me the empty bowl back.

"What?" I ask looking at the empty bowl.

"You can wash it."

"Why don't you wash it?" I ask.

"Because I said I would feed him, not wash his bowl." He grins and leaves me the bowl on my lap.

"Very well then. That proves me you are not man enough to wash what you used!" I walk toward the sink and Jiraiya runs toward me. He pushes me and takes the bowl. A little bit confused by what just happened, I get closer to him to see what he is doing.

"Are you washing Naru-"

"I am not going to let you bring my name and reputation down!"

"Reputation? Humph, I wonder who is better man at home."

"I can clean this house in thirty minutes! I bet you cannot beat my time!"

"Is that so? Challenge accepted!" I start running around trying to clean everything on my way. Then I remember Naruto is still in his high chair. I run to the kitchen but sensei has already put him down.

"Did you forget something really important?" He asks cleaning Naruto's hands and face. "If I remember well, you said last week that you were the best father Naruto could ever have right?"

"I just forgot! Sensei,-" It is my turn to push him now. "Hello baby! Let's play!" I take him to the living room and sit him down on the carpet.

"No! He will play with me!" Jiraiya-sensei brings some toys from Naruto's room and put them right in front of Naruto. "There, there. What do you want to play?"

"Ah! No way he will play with you!" I go to my son's room and get his favourite toy. "Here! I show him the dancing frog and he crawls to get it. "That's my son! I told you didn't I?"

Sensei growls and gets ready for his next move. "He will love me more than you!" He summons one of his frogs and Naruto squeals of surprise. "Naruto, let me introduce you Gamakichi!" A very young, not to say a baby frog, appeared in the living room. It has the size of Naruto's head. Oh, and Naruto's head is very small! For a nine month-old baby, it is the normal size! Kushina told me that when she went to Naruto's appointment with the doctor. Now that I remember, next week is Naruto's vaccination! But now, that is not the problem. Jiraiya-sensei is my rival and I have to show to Naruto how great and powerful is his daddy!

"Dada!"

"Yes son, let's make our next move before your Godfather does!" I take him and lay him on his back. "Monster is coming! Nom nom nom!" I blow raspberries on his tummy and he giggles in delight. "That is how you enjoy time with a baby!" I keep making him laugh and suddenly, I feel a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Sensei? Wha-what are you going to do?"

"This!" He pushes me and I fall on my right side facing a couch. That is dangerous! Really really dangerous! He will not do what I think he will do right? "Time to pay for your crime!"

"N-no sensei! Please!" I start chuckling but I am trying to escape from his evil hands. "Please, I promise I will let you play with Naruto!"

"Too late kid!" I see his giant hands coming towards me again and I know I lost this battle. "Welcome to hell!" He tickles me and I burst into laughter. Naruto just sat on his bum and is watching the scene grinning with his few teeth. "Se-se-sensei!" I almost scream for help but who can help me? Who will save me from this tickles? Who? "HELP! Ku-Kushina!" I am almost losing my breath but if I let him win, I will prove Jiraiya-sensei that he still has power on me. "S-STOP!"

"I decide when I stop!" He laughs evilly and keeps on the torture. I cannot take any more. Too much laughter will kill me! I am having abs again! I see them coming! "Na-Naruto! He-Help!" I know my son cannot help me in this situation. He is too much young to understand that I am in need of help. "Na-Naru-" I start coughing of much laughter and sensei gives me a break. A 10 seconds break. Enough to regain strength and hope to survive this. "I am n-not a-a chii-child a-anymore!" I say through laughter and some coughs.

"Oh really? Wait, what did you say? I did not hear a thing!" He is playing with my endurance but do not underestimate me sensei! Namikaze Minato is stronger than the 12 years-old he knew. I stop fighting for my liberty after some seconds. I am about to give up when I see something heading Jiraiya's head. What is that?

"Ow!" He complains looking at the thing he just received on his head.

A red cube! I glance at Naruto and he is already holding another cube in his little hands. He seems angry. Did he throw that cube to sensei? If he did, did he do it to help me?

"Little cubes won't stop this man!" Jiraiya-sama forgets about Naruto and continues me.

"AHHHH HAHAHAHAHA! Sto-Stop a-already!" Once again, I see another cube flying toward my sensei's head. He suddenly stops and notices the cube. "I told you, little cu-" Like drops from a rainy cloud, sensei gets hit by many cube.

"DADAAAAA!"

I almost want to cry. No, this is not corny but honestly, when you see your son is protecting you, it is the best feeling ever. I see him fight with Jiraiya, screaming and throwing cubes. I smile and feel extremely proud of him. "Naru-" My eyes are almost bigger than a peach when I see Naruto trying to stand on his little feet. He gets support from the couch and falls after many attempts but he keeps trying. "Sensei... Is he-" We both look at him steadily and almost gasp when he falls.

"Why is not Kushina here?" I whisper to Jiraiya. "You can do it Naruto!" I push sensei away and help Naruto. "That's it! One foot, then the other!" I hold him by his hands and he giggles.

"I'm home!"

"KUSHINA COME NOW!" My wife comes running scared by my shout. "Wha-" She sees Naruto trying to walk and she runs toward him to help him.

"Come to mommy baby!" She stretches her arms to receive Naruto and hug him but when I help Naruto, I notice he is not heading mom but Jiraiya.

"Look at the cute brat! He still wants to beat the hell out of me! What a persistent child."

"Naruto, go to mommy!" He does not want. He seriously wants to go toward sensei. When he is really close to him, he removes one of his hands of my hands and falls on my sensei's lap.

"Well hello the-AHHHH!" Jiraiya rapidly sits Naruto away from him and rubs his leg.

"What happened?!" Asks Kushina alarmed by the scream of the white-haired man.

"He bit me!"

"Naruto, you do not bite people! How many times do I have to tell you not to b-i-t-e people!" Kushina starts lecturing him but, he does not deserve it this time. He was just, taking revenge on Jiraiya-sensei for tickling me.

"Kushina, love, do not lecture him. He was just defending me."

"What? What nonsense are you talking about?"

"He is right Kushina." Adds Jiraiya with teary eyes.

"Did he bite you that hard?" I ask surprised by his teary eyes.

"No!" He looks away still rubbing his leg. "He has some teeth you know!"

"Well, if you say so then, Naruto, lucky you. You just escaped from a long lecture. Anyway, you would not understand a word I say. Oh! Now that I remember, mom brought you something!" Kushina caresses Naruto's hair and leaves the living room.

"I told you Kushina was the one who spoiled Naruto." I say chuckling.

"I see... I think I'm better as godfather! Now that I think of it, if he reacted like that at his 9 months, then how would he react if someone hurts you at his 5?"

"I seriously do not know. He is just cute! I love my baby so-"

"JIRAIYA! MINATO! COME HERE NOW!"

We both quickly share a look and chuckle nervously. We forgot to clean the mess when I started throwing baby carrots and yogurt to Jiraiya and sensei forgot to wash Naruto's bowl. The kitchen is a mess and that place, that blessed kitchen, no one can mess with it except Kushina.

"Well... Good luck Minato!" He walks silently toward the main door.

"Where do you think you are going?!"

I start chuckling but I receive a glare from my wife. "Come here you too!" I follow them with my head down.

_**~Minutes later~**_

"This is your fault!"

"You started!" I reply.

"Pfft! You were the sulky one!"

"I said 'clean up the kitchen' not have a quarrel!"

"Yes ma'am!" We both reply, washing the floor with towels.

"You will pay for this!" Says Jiraiya whipping his drops of sweat of his forehead.

"YOU will!"

"Oh really? Brat!"

"Pervy-sensei!"

"I am not a pervy sensei!"

"Yes you are!"

"Last warning! Oh... And do not forget to clean Naruto's room for taking all the toys out!"

"Ah goodness..." I sigh and so does Jiraiya.

"Let's stop fighting and-"

"Yeah. I got it."

"Good boys! See Naruto, you don't play with food in my kitchen or else, you will end up cleaning all the kitchen like these two kids."

* * *

**Ahhhh! :D I really love my story! I hope I did not make lots of mistakes!**

*****I'm not sure if I will have the other chapter ready for next Monday, you know, school and FF don't get along very well! Hehehe! *****

**ありがとうございます みんな！**

**~lilskystar~**

**AHHHHH! I UPDATED IT MONDAY AT 23:58! I'M AWESOMEEEEEE! :)**


	15. Today is Your Checkup Son

_**A/N:** SCHOOL OVER! XD_

_Anyway, this chapter may not be the best of all but here it is. Once again, sorry for my grammar and mistakes._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Do you know how nervous a parent can be when his baby has an appointment with his doctor for a checkup? I woke up this morning all nervous. I know it is just a checkup but Naruto will get his immunization shots and I do not want to see him cry. He is all happy and does not know what is coming after his afternoon nap. Kushina seems normal. She told me to relax but I can't. Sensei left early in the morning to get some information about a project. He did not want to tell me more but I did not insist on that either.

"Honey, can you wake up Naruto, we have to leave soon."

Nooooooo! I am suddenly extremely nervous. "Sure!" I go to his room and look in the crib. He is hugging his blanket and sucking his thumb. "Why do I have to wake you up? Look at you little sunshine, you're sleeping deeply." I softly caress his hair and whisper to him. "Wake up baby... It is morning!" I keep caressing his head and try to pull his blanket but I hear some whines and let him sleep. "It is okay. I guess I will just call the doctor to cancel today's appointment." No, one day or another, he will get his checkup. I carefully place my right hand under his head and the left one right down his back and take him out of the crib. "I will have to change your diaper before to leave."

"Are you ready or not?" asks Kushina waiting under the door's frame. I glance at her and- "Don't tell me you haven't awaken him." She comes toward me and carefully takes Naruto in her arms. "Naruto, wake up..." She rubs his nose and plays with one of his hands. "We have to go baby..."

She is better at waking Naruto up than me. I finally hear him stir with little cries. I look at him and he seems cranky. Gosh.

"I am sorry baby but you have your checkup and we cannot skip it again."

Yep. He had a checkup 5 months ago but I did not want to see him cry because of the shots so I took him and ran away the whole day. I told Kushina I did not know about the appointment so she forgave me. She said she would call to take another appointment but she forgot. Today, we cannot allow anything to come between the appointment and Naruto. He could get seriously sick if he does not get his immunizations.

"Minato, can you help me please." She is struggling with Naruto's trousers and Naruto does not stop wiggling and kicking. I'm pretty sure he will be a good kicker. I hold Naruto in the air while Kushina dresses him. I hug him and try to calm his cries but he is very grumpy.

"Let's go. We are almost late!"

"Alright, want to take a short cut?"

"It isn't time to joke Minato!" She grabs the nappy bag and checks everything is inside.

"I am not joking..." I rub Naruto's back and leave the house with Kushina at my side.

"Good morning Yondaime!" A lady bows down her head and continues her walk.

"Why does she greet you but not me?"

"She did not see you, I guess. Besides, she did not greet Naruto either."

"Use your kunai! We are late!"

"I suggested to use it befo-"

"Hurry! Give me Naruto so you can throw it perfectly." I give her my son and here goes the Flying Raijin jutsu. In less than a minute, we are in front of the Hospital entrance.

"Well, that was fast!"

"How is Naruto doing?" I never really used this jutsu with Naruto, except the day when he was born but that just does not count.

"He is okay. A little dizzy but okay." I smile at my son and we get in the hospital to register him.

"Please, take a seat in the waiting room. A nurse will call you within some minutes."

"Thank you."

"Oh, it is in the pediatric floor. Just follow the bubbles' stickers on the floor and you will get there." I follow Kushina since she is the one who knows this place better. When we arrive on the pediatric floor, I notice that the walls and ambiance is different from the previous floor. The walls are coloured with bright colours and the rooms are specially prepared for children. I gulp and glance nervously at Kushina.

"Naruto should be the nervous one here, not you." She holds my hand and makes me sit next to her. Fortunately, we are not the only parents waiting to be called. Many of them greet us bowing down their head. For the first time, I see Naruto gripping Kushina's dress and whimper.

"What happen little boy?" I caress his head to give him comfort but I see little tears in his eyes. "Aw, sweet baby, do not be afraid. Mommy and daddy are here with you." I see a little girl with pink hair coming toward us. She is adorable!

"Baby?" She asks pointing at Naruto with her little finger.

"Yes sweetheart. He is a baby." Kushina sits Naruto on her lap so he can face the cute toddler.

"What is your name?" I ask her politely.

"Hm... Akura!" She replies smiling shyly.

"Akura, nice to meet you. Where are your parents?" She points at two adults talking to a young couple.

"Dada!" I glance at Naruto and he is about to cry. "Uh? What happen baby?"

"I will be back okay?" Kushina sits Naruto in the chair and the poor blonde baby starts whimpering.

"Naruto, come and meet Akura." I take him and show him to Akura.

"Baby!"

"Yes, he is baby Naruto!" I smile and see them interact.

"Dadaaaa!" His tears starts falling and he hides himself in my sweater. Suddenly, wails fill the waiting room. "Naruto, shh, I'm here. Mom will be back soon. Shh." I try to calm his wails but he is totally out of himself.

"Why?" The baby girl asks trying to look at Naruto.

"He is just scared of people." I gently smile at her while I try to stop the wails.

"Sakura, come here sweetie!" A man with dark pink hair calls her waving his hand.

"Your name is Sakura?" The baby girl nods and waves her hand running toward her father.

"Cute girl." And I thought her name was Akura. I stand up and rock Naruto so he can calm down. "Why are you crying?" I coo at him and try everything I can to reassure him but in vain.

"Uzumaki Naruto." A nurse calls his name and I rapidly look around to see if Kushina is coming. Well, I guess I will go alone. "Yes." The woman gestures me to get in the examination room. "Sit him there please." When I try to sit Naruto on the medical bed, I feel his hands holding tightly my neck and his cries get louder. He does not want to let go.

"Naruto, it won't hurt. The nurse will just check you."

"In fact, I won't. I'm just here to assist the doctor and help him if necessary."

"Oh! Still, do not be afraid son."

"He is very cute. I think he is the only baby with yellowish hair." She says putting some gloves.

"He got that hair from his daddy.." I say proudly. He is still crying but less than before. Here is my chance to sit him on the medical bed.

"Please, can you take down his trousers and take off his t-shirt?"

"You want him naked?"

"No... Not completely." That nurse is not nice at all. She is serious and barely smile. I think she scares Naruto.

"Please, fill this sheet." She hands me a sheet with a pen.

"What is that for?" I look at the questions and they do not have a link with my son. Have you felt any anxiety these last months? Is your baby happy with you? Was your baby planned?

"All parents fill it."

Very well. I just throw her an annoyed look and sigh. Time to fill this sheet. I observe her moves and she seems upset. She placed a box with medical tools next to my son.

"What will you-"

"A blood draw."

Gosh! Please, send me another nurse! How arrogant and petulant she is. If she is not happy to work as nurse then she should leave and stop ruining her reputation!

"Can I come in?" Ah! Kushina is finally here. The nurse opens the door without greeting my wife and continues her stuff.

"Well.. What a polite nurse you are."

... Ooooh! I suddenly want to hide in a hole. The nurse frowns at Kushina and stares at her.

"Is there any problem? No one stares at my wife like that!" I stand up and face the nurse. I am boiling of rage.

"Please calm down or else I call the security." She does not even look at us. She tries to find a good vein in my son's arm and disinfect the place where she is going to draw blood.

"Calm down my butt! What a nurse you are! If I were your boss, I would-"

"You are not my boss so your words are a waste."

"You are a waste!" I see Kushina heading the nurse with a furious look. The nurse takes a tourniquet and places it on the upper part of Naruto's arm. "Please, quiet. I need to draw blood from this baby. If I fail at doing it, it will be your fault."

"Accusing us because you do not know how to do your job as professional? Pfft, pathetic! Please, just leave the room already! Minato, ask for another nurse, I don't want this incompetent nurse near my son." I leave the room and ask to a passing nurse if we can get someone else. I explain her the situation and she rapidly goes for a nurse. The young nurse greets me and follows me.

"Kioru, please leave the room. I will take this patient from now on." The obnoxious woman leaves without a word and Kushina finally relaxes. "Thank you so much. I wasn't going to keep my cool forever."

"It is my pleasure."

"Is she always like that?" I ask her.

"No. To be honest, she is considered as one of the best nurse in this hospital. I do not know why she acted like that towards you two though."

The kind woman restarts the procedure to draw blood and suggests that one of us hold Naruto.

"So what is his name?" She takes a butterfly needle and prepares Naruto's arm to insert it.

"Naruto." I reply holding him and trying to drag his attention.

"Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes..." This time, Kushina replies.

"Naruto, here we go little one." The moment she inserts the butterfly needle, Naruto looks at me with a scared face. His lips are quivering and his face is getting red. I start a countdown in my head to zero and that's exactly when Naruto's cries begin. The nurse coos at him and keeps drawing blood in the syringe.

"Aww I know it hurts baby. I know." Kushina caresses Naruto head while I hold him tightly. He screams really loudly and I suddenly want to tell the nurse to remove the needle and stop the blood drawn. I have seen my son crying over something he doesn't get or after he bangs himself accidentally in a wall but seeing him crying because of pain, I cannot swallow it.

"Is it soon over?" I ask to the nurse kissing Naruto's forehead.

"Yes, it takes more time for a baby than a teenager or adult because of the method we use."

I wish Naruto stopped to cry. It hurts me to see him like that.

"Over! Yay!" She gently removes the butterfly needle and places a gauze to stop the little bleeding. "It's over Naruto!" She tries to cheer up Naruto with a teddy bear she took from the desk and cleans up her tools.

"Sorry I am late, I had many patients to check." A black-haired woman comes in and greets us. She is panting. I guess she ran.

"Yondaime! Kushina-sama! Good to see you! Sorry, it took me a while before to realize you were here."

"Do not worry." Kushina replies hugging Naruto and kissing him.

"You must not be my patients right?" She chuckles looking at us. "Where is our little Naruto?" She pulls on gloves and takes her stethoscope. Kushina sits Naruto and reassures him. "Hm... Huh-uh. Now, I need to have a look at your ears."

"How many shots will he get?"

"You seem even more nervous than Naruto." She giggles. "About 4."

"4!?" It is time to leave the place! I do not want to see him cry. Wait... Perhaps he won't cry.

"You did not come last time so we will have to make another appointment so he gets the missed shots."

"Minato..." Kushina glares at me, accusing me for the missing shots. I will send sensei so I won't look at the torture done on my son.

"Well, time for the shots. Daddy, please sit down on that chair and sit Naruto on your lap."

Why me? Why not Kushina? I will assist at my son's torture!

"Kushina-sama, you will try to distract him."

I'm better at distracting Naruto than Kushina! Can we exchange places? While Shizune prepares the vaccines, she starts asking us questions.

"How is your baby sleeping?"

I look at Kushina so she answers.

"He sleeps 10 hours but wakes up often then he gets 3 or 4 naps in a day. He does not wake up as much as at night. At night, he wakes up then asks to be rocked, he goes back to sleep then wakes up again."

Shizune smiles while changing of gloves. "It is totally normal. Babies at his age tends to wake up because they miss the fun or companionship of daytime. When they get naps, they know they will wake up to play but sleeping at night means 'stopping the games'. Does he cry if he needs to be changed of diaper during night?"

"Yes he does." I reply. Most of the time, I'm the one who wakes up to change him. Amazing how smart babies can be.

"How is he eating?" I hop my son on my lap to keep him distracted.

"He eats with his fingers and he has tried to take the spoon."

"Already? Well, well, we have a clever baby here. Alright I'm going to give him his first shot. It is supposed to take less than a minute to give him the 4. Please, hold him. Yoshine, please, hand me the other vaccines when I'm done with one. Kushina-sama, like I said before, try to distract him."

The nurse nods and stays behind Shizune. Kushina sings a song that Naruto loves and I, well I try to stop worrying. When I see the needle coming, I start talking to Naruto so he doesn't see what is coming.

"Baby, oh yes it's my baby, you-" I notice Shizune is already dragging the needle out and he hasn't cried.

*wails*

Forget what I said. He reacted to the prick right after the needle was out. He is red of crying. Shizune rapidly comes with the other and I hold tightly Naruto. He squirms and screams like someone was killing him or something. I kiss his head and hush him. The second is done and his wails get louder. Gosh! "It will be over soon baby." Kushina comes and helps me to calm Naruto down. The third is done and I cannot wait to get over it.

"Last one Naruto.."

The last is like the worst for Naruto. He kicks everywhere and squirms trying to get free of my hold.

"It's over Naruto, it's over." Shizune sticks a sticker on his hand but he does not care. He keeps fighting to get free of my arms.

"I will keep asking you questions.. Is Naruto crawling?" She throws the used syringe away, in a box specifically made for used needles.

"Yep. Last week, he stood on his feet." I can't stop grinning when I remember that moment. It was... magical!

"What does your baby say?" While I hop Naruto on my lap to calm him, I think on the words he can say. "He can say dada... nana.."

"What about mama?"

"He likes more his father than me." Says Kushina grumpy.

"To some babies, mama is said later than dada. Why? There is not a real reason. Do not think your baby loves daddy more than you. He loves you equally."

"I told you Kushina." I look at her with a mocking smile. She humphs stretching her arms to get Naruto.

"Does he point at objects?"

"Yes." I am getting a little bit tired answering those questions.

"What game does your baby like to play?"

"Peek-a-boo and Monster's snack." He loves monster's snack!

"Now, last question; how does your baby react to strangers?"

"He- hm.." How should I say that?

Kushina puts her hand on my shoulder. "He stays glued to Minato or myself when someone he doesn't know come to us. He cries and hides himself."

"Do you think it's normal?"

Shizune hands us a little book. "Yes it is. Totally normal. At nine months, babies are in the throes of separation anxiety. They just want to stick close to their parents. Read the book, it can be really helpful."

"When will it stop? Not that I do not like it but... I'm scared he stays like that for the rest of his childhood." I give the book to Naruto since he has stopped crying.

"It will be over the moment he will start walking. Why? Well, they get so curious with the world around them that parents are an obstacle for their discovery."

Now that I remember, Shikamaru-kun was 'exploring' the store alone when we went to shop for clothes. Well, it means we will have to keep an eye on Naruto.

"The next checkup will be in 4 months. Meanwhile, note anything that worries you... After this shots, he might get fever or pain where he got the shots."

"Thank you so much." We greet Shizune and leave with our cranky baby.

I ask to Kushina while we leave the hospital "Where were you?"

"Oh, I left you because a nurse called me."

"Why for?" Naruto bites Kushina's hair and rests his head on her shoulder.

"Jiraiya."

"What happened to Jiraiya?" I stop walking and so does Kushina.

"Well, go see him." She sighs and chuckles. "Let's go all together. A family always give support to a member."

"But Naruto..."

"Naruto will be okay. Besides, he will be happy to see his beloved Jiraiya."

We go back to the hospital and ask for Jiraiya. The nurse gives us the number of his room and off we go.

"Sensei?" I look in the room and find a man with bandages all over his body. "Sensei!? What happened?" I rush to his side and he giggles. "What are the giggles for?" Kushina sits Naruto on the bed and allows him to crawl.

"Tell him why you are here."

"You know about it?" I glance at Kushina but she doesn't reply. "What did you do sensei?"

"He peeped in one of the women's room in the most prestigious hot springs of the land of fire."

"You did what?!" I am suddenly disappointed in sensei. "When will you stop peeping sensei?" I almost want to hit his head but I think he had enough. "Hm... Sensei, what did they do to you?"

He chuckles and closes his eyes. "Sensei... I asked you a question." Geez... Why is he acting so childishly. "Sensei.." This is annoying. "Naruto, can you help daddy? Just tell me what happened?" Jiraiya keeps his eyes closed and dares to humph.

"OW!"

"No Naruto! No! No!"

"Kushina!? Sensei? Naruto? What happened?" I feel like I just missed something.

"You-your son is a bra-brat!"

"He bit sensei." Says Kushina taking Naruto in her arms.

"Will you talk now or I ask Naruto to go ahead."

"Minato! Stop encouraging our son's bad behaviour." I smile sheepishly to her comment.

"Alright... I got beat up by some women... Some of them were so pretty that I did not care if they beat me. More, more just beat me more ladies!"

Ewww... I drop my head in disbelief and give up on the idea of forcing my sensei to stop being so pervert. "I shouldn't have asked. Just get better soon. Naruto needs you." I tap his shoulder and get ready to leave.

"Yeah... Like hell he did. He just bit me!"

"I am sorry about that Jiraiya." Kushina blushes embarrassed by the little incident.

"No problem. I will teach this brat how to respect his future sensei!" He laughs and sighs of tiredness.

"It's time for you to sleep sensei. After that beating-"

"I am ready to go again in that hot spring just to see those sexy and glamorous ladies beat the hell out of me. Oh.. Their hands were soft but hard at the same time. They eyes shining of anger."

"Uh.. Right... See you sensei." I subtly leave the room with my family. "He needs a woman." I say to Kushina. She rolls her eyes and kisses Naruto.

"SEND ME THOSE SEXY LADIES OF HEAVEN! I NEED THEM!" Two nurses run toward sensei's room to stop his foolishness but he keeps shouting awkward things.

"THOSE GORGEOUS LADIES! THEIR BLACK HAIR... WOOOOOH! I CANNOT STO-"

Well... Looks like they forced him to sleep. I should start acting like a guardian for my sensei.

No.

I just can't. He is old enough to know what to do and he knows the consequences of his acts. Naruto shall not be like his godfather. Never.

"I want ramen!"

"Your wishes will be fulfilled my queen." I kiss her hand and we leave for Ichiraku ramen. Naruto has fallen asleep on her shoulder.

* * *

Son... If someday you are in pain, just call daddy. I will be there to bear that pain.

If someday you feel lonely. Call daddy, I will be your partner for adventures.

If someday, you fall in love with a girl, tell daddy, I will help you to conquer her heart.

If someday you feel like nothing is going like you wanted, come to me, I will be your hope and my arms will be open to get those tears of yours.

I love you my baby. Daddy and mommy are proud of you.

* * *

**Hm... I wanted to say something but I forgot. Anyway... thank you all for your reviews! :') I am so proud of my readers. Your reviews help me to keep working on this story. Thanks again! :)**

_**~lilskystar~**_


	16. What A Problematic Day

_**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews, adds, follows, favs and all that stuff! :)_

_~Naruto is 10 month-old and he has the chance to give his point of view for the first time in the story. Our little fox also makes his first interaction with Naruto in this chapter. ~_

_Enjoy!_

_Do not own Naruto! :)_

* * *

Morning? Don't tell me it's morning already. Well, what can I change? Kushina and I ended up sleeping late last night because of Naruto's tantrum. It was the first time he made us go a little bit hard on him. How can I explain this? Yesterday, before sleep-time, I changed Naruto so he would sleep clean. He was calm and ready to sleep until I accidentally stepped on one of his squeaking toys. That minor mistake provoked a war. He got hyper and began screaming. Why? He wanted to play. Kushina told me to let him play so he would get tired again but it did not go as we thought. He crawled everywhere in the house and took everything in his way to bang it against the floor. Thanks goodness he did not get hurt. Sensei helped us and took him.

"Naruto, enough. Stop that behaviour now or Uncle Jiraiya won't be happy." He sounded serious until Naruto began to cry. I think he felt guilty for being serious on a baby who barely understands a word. He gave me Naruto and wished us good luck as well as a goodnight.

"Naruto little sunshine, daddy, mommy and Uncle Jiraiya have to sleep just like you. You are prohibiting us to go to bed. Stop it already." He wiggled and screamed like I was hurting him. I rapidly put him on the floor and he stopped his tantrum.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked to Kushina. I was not able to put a stop to the little ruckus and I felt miserable. I never, well rarely get angry against someone so how would I be able to ruin my son's happiness. If we can call that 'happiness'.

"Let me deal with him." Kushina was tired and when she is tired, Beware, bad-tempered woman.

I wanted to leave because I know Kushina can be harsh when she runs out of patience but it was my baby who was going to face her.

"Don't go too hard on him." I said. She nodded and took him. Again, he began to cry and pull Kushina's red hair. Kushina removed his hand and looked at him. "NO!" she said.

Naruto got angrier and screamed to Kushina. Oh boy. This was going too far. Jiraiya left his room and came in the living room where we were trying to stop Naruto's tantrum.

"Give me that brat! I will make him stop that bad behaviour of his." Kushina resisted at first but ended up giving Naruto to my sensei. "Go to sleep now. I will deal with him." My wife and I shared a look and stood by. "What are you waiting for? Go to sleep!" He frowned and raised his voice. "GO NOW!" We slightly jumped when we heard his authoritative voice and left him with Naruto.

"Was Jiraiya-sama strict when he was your sensei?" Asked Kushina finally getting in her bed.

"No.. He was like you see him today."

"So he was strict."

"No no... That is not what I meant. The fun and easy-going Jiraiya of these days is the same as the days of my youth. To see him serious like you saw him was something very rare. It meant you did something very wrong or put your life in danger and you would get a serious talk with him followed by a punishment."

"I see... I am a little worried about him and Naruto. What will he do to my son?"

I embraced her and let her rest her head on my chest then I caressed her head and kissed it. That beautiful red hair trapped me in a sort of genjutsu of love. No matter how much we argue or suddenly hate each other, I always kiss her and show her just how much I love her.

"He will be okay. Jiraiya knows how to deal with somebody according to their age." I thought about the possibilities to hear Naruto cry but rapidly dropped it. I know my sensei, he loves his brat, like he calls him.

"Goodnight my red Habanero."

"'Night my Yellow hedgehog." She giggled and closed her eyes.

Sensei... Because of you, Kushina will keep that nickname for the rest of our years as couple.

That's what happened last night. I did not hear Naruto cry or sensei yelling at him. I wonder what happened between the two of them. I leave my cozy bed and stir my body. First thing I do is to wash my mouth and run to Naruto's room. He is not in his crib. Where is he? I go back to my room and shake Kushina to wake her up. "Honey, Naruto is not in his room!" I am so worried that shaking my wife seems to be the only way to see her run everywhere in the house.

"Did you go to Jiraiya's room?" She asked half sleepy.

"No." We never go to his room because we respect his privacy but for this morning, to hell privacy. Kushina and I run fast to sensei's room and open the door only to find sensei sleeping...

Sleeping with Naruto on his chest. Sensei has a hand covering half of Naruto's back. He is sleeping with his clothes. How come? He never sleeps with his clothes on. He always uses a white pyjama. Kushina hugs me and smiles at the scene. "Aren't they cute?" She says whispering.

"Yeah... We should let them sleep more." We close the door and leave them with a smile.

"What a night!" I say stretching my arms to the air.

"Don't remind me that." Kushina takes some eggs, water and farina out as well as other ingredients. "I won't tolerate that behaviour from Naruto. He threw tantrums before but not as big as the one we had the chance to assist at night."

I take a seat in the kitchen and I open the news paper. "It is something normal."

"No. It is not. Jiraiya will not always be present to stop the tantrums. We have to find our way to stop him."

"Hm... Let him be?"

"Uh? Let him be? What do you mean?" She starts mixing the ingredients while talking.

"Yes. We should not pay attention to him and let him throw his tantrums. If he sees he is ignored, he might stop."

"Who gave you this advice?" Asks Kushina giving me a suspicious look.

"What? No no... I also know how to raise my child you know? It is simple. When you act and you are ignored, you stop. That's how it works right?"

"I guess. He is a baby, not a child or teenager. He does not understand how things work."

She doesn't want to lose this argument and I know it. "You are underestimating his cleverness."

"No I am not. Mothers know when their child understands."

I raise an eyebrow and chuckle silently. Is that even true? "Alright, if you say so." I let her win, as always but at least, I know she feels victorious.

After some minutes, my nose smells a delicious odour. Mmm! I leave the table and embrace Kushina from behind. "It smells pancakes. Mmm!"

"Just sit down my big baby, mommy is coming with the pancakes." She slightly laughs and kisses my cheek.

I take the milk out and put a plate with fresh fruits on. I am so hungry. "Do you think we should wake up Jiraiya-sensei?" I ask preparing Naruto's highchair.

"No need... I am awake!" The voice is coming from behind me and gosh he seriously is sleepy! "Sensei! Good morning!" He sits a sleepy Naruto in his highchair and opens the fridge. He yawns and shuts the door. "Just take a seat sensei, we are going to have breakfast!"

"Alright..." He drops his head on the table and falls asleep. "Ahh!" He wakes up suddenly and scratches his head. "Gomen' gomen'!"

"Here.." Kushina puts the pancakes on the table and we grab as much pancakes as we want.

"Good mor-" My wife and I look at Naruto and he's sleeping in his highchair. When I am about to ask Jiraiya about last night, I see him sleeping again.

"I wonder why he woke up if he is sleeping on table." comments Kushina pouring milk in her glass.

"Your pancakes!" He replies. His messy hair and that sleepy face are a good combination to make him look like a drunk man. "I'm terribly sorry. I am tired after walking all night with Naruto."

"You did what?!" My eyes widen and I stop eating. "Explain yourself sensei."

"That brat didn't want to sleep so I took him for a walk. He finally fell asleep on me and that's when I got back home. I had to walk for two hours to make him tired!"

"Bu-but it is so dangerous! What if Naruto gets sick? What if some thieves or rogue suddenly attacked you last night?" Kushina rapidly gets on her feet to check Naruto's temperature. She places a hand on his forehead and frowns. "I will go check him." She leaves with Naruto in her arms and let us talking.

"I took one of his blanket and wrapped him in that so he wouldn't be cold. I asked Gamakichi to follow me and scout the area. I am tired."

"Thank you sensei. You deserve a day-off. Sleep all you want. We will take Naruto to the park with other babies so he socializes and drops that separation anxiety he has."

"Uh!" He slowly chews the pancake and closes his eyes from time to time before to leave table. "Have a good day son. I will go back to bed."

"Hai. Thank you again." I finish my plate and wash the dishes.

"He is okay. He finally woke up after I inser-"

"No need of details honey. Eat and I will feed him." She rolls her eyes and sits Naruto.

"Time to eat Naruto-baby." He is indeed awake and a little bit grumpy. "My son, that's what happens when you don't want to go to bed. Hope you learnt your lesson." He frowns at me and starts hitting the tray. "Want to get angry?" I let him kick everything he wants and I ignore him. "What do you think if we go to the park after breakfast?"

"Sure. This bundle of kicks needs to kick someone else!"

"Uh.. Hm.. That is not what I meant." She shrugs and sticks her tongue out. "Force him to eat! We won't leave home till you eat Naruto!" She warns him but he is too busy kicking and hitting the tray.

"I will force you to eat and I know you won't like it so either you eat or I force you to eat. What do you want?" I sigh and take the spoon with purée. "You asked for it." I take him out of his highchair and sit him on my lap. "Open your mouth." He squirms and screams. "Naruto, stop!"

"Dadaa!"

"No! Daddy won't play nice with you if you don't eat." I hold him tight and bring the spoon in his mouth. He spits up his purée and starts wailing. I shall not give in. "If I have to stay sit for hours till you eat, I will do it."

"Minato, don't feed him." When I rise my head, I see sensei standing against a wall. Gosh, he looks dead. "If he doesn't want to eat, then don't feed him. That spoiled brat will learn he won't get away with his bad-behaviour. You have to stop that behaviour as soon as you can or he will grow up as a spoiled rotten brat. And you don't want that right?" I shake my head and put Naruto down. He crawls and goes toward Kushina.

"Ma- mama!" For the first time, he says mama. Kushina, who was on her nerves, smiles and hugs her son tightly. She is happy. "Time to play with your little friends!" She suddenly forgets about her son's misbehaviour and dresses him.

"We will let you sleep quietly sensei." I feel a bit guilty for his tiredness but he was of good help yesterday. "We will leave home all day so enjoy of this free time." He nods and goes back to his room.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yes!"

"Off we go!" I say cheerfully. I sit Naruto in his stroller and we walk for some minutes before to arrive to the park. "Look who is here!" I kneel and point at Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino and Hinata-sama. "You will have lots of friends to play!" He chirps and wiggles before I sit him next to Chouji.

"Yondaime-sama, Kushina-san, how great to see you here!" The families present greet us and we join them in their talk. "We want Naruto to socialize with other babies." I comment pulling some grass.

"Do they know each other?" Asks Inoichi drinking a delicious apple juice.

"Nope. Your girl is hugely cute! What's her name?"

"Ino." Inoichi looks at his daughter with pride and sighs. "How I would have liked she had a big brother or big sister so she wouldn't be alone when I have to work."

"It happens to all of us." Says Shikaku.

"No... My son has his big sister!" Comments Tsume-chan chuckling.

"You are the only- Oh no wait. The Uchiha clan! The little Sasuke has Itachi has big brother!" I remark people's expression change suddenly.

"That clan is so mysterious and I am sure they are hiding something from us." Comments Inoichi, who receives nods from the others.

**- Naruto POV -**

Daddy left me with other babies I don't know. I know Shiamau (Shikamaru) but no one else. Oh!

"Ahhh!" I wish I could talk. In front of me is the girl with pink hair of the other day. She is cute. I play with the sand around me but she does not notice me. How do I do to get her attention? How does dada do to get my attention? Oh! He talks weirdly but I am not able to speak. I can only say dada and mama. Sometimes I say nana but nothing else. Someone is coming. He is walking! Why can't I walk? He sits down next to me and I try to show him I can walk. I try to stand on my feet but I rapidly fall.

"No.." I hear him talk! He can talk! Why? It is so unfair! I start whimpering and that's when something weird happens. I feel something warm. Do I need to be changed? No... It is not that. I am scared. What is it?

"**It is me.**"

I jump at the voice and look around to see if dada wants to play with me but he is talking with other dadas.

"**You stupid brat... because of your parents, I am stuck here, inside of you!**"

Who is saying this? I am scared and starts crying. I need dada or mama.

"**If you do as I say, I will stop scaring you. Take some sand and throw it to your parents! Show them you are strong.**"

I don't want to listen to him anymore so I will do as he says.

"What happen my sunshine?" Dada is here and he stretches his arms to take me. I throw sand to his face and I suddenly like it. I keep throwing sand until he grabs my two hands and tells me to stop. He is angry.

"MAMA!" The baby with pink hair looks at me weirdly and it just makes me cry more.

"Naruto stop it." Dada doesn't let go my hands. His eyes are red.

"**Bite him! Show him he is not your boss!**" The voice talks again and I obey. I don't even know what's a boss. I open my mouth and bite hard his right hand. He removes it quickly and rubs it. Oh-uh! Dada is very angry now. He grabs me and brings me with the dadas without talking.

"You sit there and stay calm!" He is serious and doesn't smile at me. I want mama!

"**Crawl away! Leave them! They will just hurt you more!**"

Who is this? Iyaya? (Jiraiya)

"**I am the demon fox in you. I am the reason you are alive!**"

Uh? What is that? Mo-monster?

"**Just leave them! Throw a tantrum!**"

I slowly crawl away but a firm hand stops me. "What did I say Naruto? You stay here and don't move!" Time for a tantrum!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I scream all my lungs and roll over my back.

"Minato-sama, send him with the others. He needs to spend his energy." A dada with black hair talks to my dada and mama takes me back with the other babies.

"**Well done Naruto. Who won? You did. That is how you bring people at your feet.**"

I play again with the sand and crawl toward Akura. She walks and talks just like Shiamau! (Shikamaru). Why can't I talk? I am hungry now! I take a fair amount of sand in my hand and open my mouth.

**- Minato POV -**

I am very angry. I am not liking Naruto's attitude at all. Throwing me sand then biting me and crawling away? I am not liking it at all! Kushina tries to calm me down.

"Heyy! Naruto-kun!" Tsume-chan runs towards Naruto and slaps his hand.

"Tsume-chan!" Kushina and I run alerted by her action. She slapped my son's hand!

"He was pulling my son's hair and biting his arm!"

Alright... I understand why she is angry but she does not have a right to slap my son's hand. The baby Inuzuka has tears in his eyes and I feel so bad that I take Naruto firmly and look in his eyes.

"You do not hurt your friends Naruto! You are a very very bad baby!" Kushina apologizes to Tsume-chan and Kiba and I keep, if we call it like that, scolding my son. "You won't have cookie after meal because you hurt your friend!" His lips are quivering and I am getting ready to hear him cry. I leave him there and he tries to follow me.

"Hi!" I accidentally bump into a little girl and she falls. She cries and her father comes.

"I am terribly sorry! I was looking at my son and I accidentally bumped into her! I am sorry!" What a day seriously! Things can't go better.

"It's okay. Sakura is a big girl and she will soon stop crying. Isn't it right my princess?" He hugs his daughter and wipes away the little tears. "Don't worry Yondaime, things happen."

"I am sorry Sakura." I offer her my hand as apologize and she grins with her red cheeks. She shakes my hand my her two little hands and hugs my leg. "Hi!" She is so cute! I kiss her forehead and she runs to her daddy. "Bye!"

"Pa-papa!" The little Shikamaru runs to his father with his arms open and cries for his father. What happened?

"What happen son?" The black-haired tot points at Naruto and I feel terrible again. What did he do now? The bodyguard of Hinata-sama stands and goes for the cute Hyuga baby.

"No one has to hurt Lady Hinata." I blush of embarrassment when he tells me that. Wow... My son is hurting his friends. I am so disappointed that I take our things and the stroller and tells Kushina that we have to leave.

"Lord Fourth, raising a child is not easy, don't give up and don't take for granted that he will always be like that." Shikaku's words relief me and I thank him with a nod.

"Naruto, we go home now." I clean his hands and sits him in his stroller. He fights me but I glare at him and he stops. I think he knows I am angry and not in the mood to negotiate with him.

"Good afternoon everyone and sorry for the bites and problems." I am ashamed when I see other parents who handle their children better than Kushina and I do. I am the Fourth Hokage, I have to raise my son properly and show them that I am not only good as Hokage but also as father and husband.

"Don't give up Yondaime!" This time Tsume, Inoichi and Shikaku shout it cheerfully.

We don't share a word during our way back home. I think Kushina is as angry and embarrassed as me. Naruto has fallen asleep and it's better like that.

When we arrive home, I take Naruto to his room and lay him in his crib. I usually kiss his forehead but not this time. I am angry and he won't get my attention all the afternoon. If he behaves correctly after afternoon, I will give him attention and play with him. I leave the warm room and close the door silently.

"We should take a nap too." Kushina sits on the couch and I join her. "I am so upset."

"Let's sleep honey. Don't think about that okay? Remember he is still a baby."

Yeah sure! I am trying to calm Kushina when even I can't calm down. How great!

Seriously, what a beautiful problematic day! I just hope it was only for today and not the rest of the week.

* * *

**I am so sorry because of my long chapters! :( I always try to make them short but gosh, I suck at it. **

**Oh.. As Naruto grow older, I will introduce more 'characters' in the chapters so it won't always be 'family, family, family and family'! :) **

**Have a beautiful day! **

**~lilskystar~**

**Thanks for your reviews! They are very appreciated! :D **


	17. So Kyūbi Is Behind That?

_**A/N:** Hi guys! Sorry I did not update before, it took more time than expected to write this chapter and my beta-reader sent it to me 4 days after I sent it to her.. I will sadly have to update only twice a month now. It will help me to write chapter faster and it will also help my beta-reader! If you still find mistakes... T_T I die! She is an English teacher! She has no right to mistakes! haha! Joke! Just enjoy okay!? :) _

_Oh **Wacko12** gave me this idea! Feel free to PM if you want something to happen in the chapters! :) I don't bite! _

_DO NOT OWN NARUTO! _

* * *

"Mama!"

"Yes? What is it, little sunshine?"

"Mama!"

"Yes. I'm your mama. Tell me, what you want."

"Nana!"

"Oh! You want a banana?"

*giggles*

"Nana!"

"There you go."

Watching Kushina and Naruto interacting is something I enjoy. The two of them talking and sharing moments. Naruto has started to slowly get more and more around Kushina. He can stand on his feet only if he has support. When we try to help him, he squeals and pushes our hands away. He thinks he is independent. Oh yeah, the teenager!

"Dada!"

I open my arms and he comes walking to me with the help of anything that can give him support. He lets himself fall into my arms and I hug him. Anytime he comes, he pulls my hair and plays with my nose. Kushina dislikes it but what can I do? My son is happy and if I can contribute to that happiness then why not?

"What do you want to do today?" Kushina temporarily leaves the living room so Naruto and I are alone. Father and son. I close my eyes but keep my arm around Naruto so he doesn't fall.

"Dada?" I open one eye and I see his mouth wide open. What is he going to- "**OW!**" I quickly but carefully put him down and run to a mirror. "Oh geez! That really hurt!"

"What hurt?" I jump slightly when I hear Kushina's voice. "No-nothing love." When I turn around to look at her, she suddenly frowns and folds her arms. "Wha-what is it?"

"Naruto bit you, didn't he?" I look at my beautiful son and he giggles. He is so cute! "No... He.. He-"

"Just say it."

"He bit me." I lower my head and expect a scolding from Kushina but nothing happens. I carefully glance at her and I see her smiling. "Ku-Kushina?"

"Serves you right! Next time he lies, bite him harder!"

"Humph! My son loves me! He would never hurt his daddy!" I see her shrug and I roll my eyes. That woman can seriously drive me nuts with her attitude.

"**Ow!** Naruto!"

Now it's my turn! "Serves you right!"

"Minato!" She growls and rubs her hand.

I know what happened. I don't need to ask her. "He bit you, didn't he?" But I still ask!

She nods her head, keeping her cool. She sits on the couch and watches Naruto. Is she thinking of a way to stop the biting? I sit next to her and play with her beautiful hair. "So soft and-"

"I think I have a solution!"

"And shiny!" She did not listen to me! Oh why!? Why!? "What is the solution babe?"

"A pacifier!"

"A pacifier?"

"Yes, a pacifier!"

"A pacifier?"

"Minato! Yes! A P-A-C-I-F-I-E-R!"

"A pacifier...?"

"You dummy!" She chuckles and runs to Naruto's room. I stay in the living room and I keep an eye on Naruto but he is calm. The little rascal enjoys scaring us now that he can crawl faster and walk with support. One second he is playing in front of my eyes, the other, he is in the kitchen trying to open a drawer.

"You will get your pacifier back, baby!" He stopped sucking on his pacifier right after he tried bananas. Why? I don't know. Two months ago, he would cry and cry until he got his pacifier. I can't wait to see his reaction.

"My yellow hedgehog!"

Anytime she uses that nickname, I swear to myself that I will take my revenge on sensei. "Yes honey?" She comes to me with a weird pacifier. It looks like a ball.

"I bought this pacifier last month when I went shopping to buy some new clothes and that same day, I received coupons from many mothers in the village and I seriously saved a lot of money and I wondered what if I-"

"Kushina..." I raise one of my eyebrows and she understands.

"Again right?" I nod to her question and she sighs. "But you still love me huh?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? I love listening to your adventures but there are times when you forget the point of your conversation."

"I know.." She kisses my cheek and shows me the pacifier again. "So I was saying, I bought this pacifier but I did not expect Naruto to refuse pacifiers after he tasted bananas."

"And why does it have a weird shape?"

"Oh! It's a protector! If Naruto drops it," she gives it to Naruto but he drops it and shakes his head. "See what happened? The protective caps closes if Naruto drops it so that the latex nipple is kept inside the cap to keep it clean!"

"Amazing!" I take the pacifier and bring it back to Naruto's mouth but he takes it with his hand and throws it away. "No." I hear him say. I go for the pacifier and softly talk to my son. "No Naruto, you don't-"

I see a hand stealing the pacifier of my hand and I notice that Kushina is already in Naruto's direction. "You take that pacifier and stop biting!"

"Kushina, I don't think that's the right wa-"

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto says in protest.

"I don't like it when you bite! It hurts! It really really hurts mommy and daddy!"

"Kushina... It won't work."

"Come on Naruto!" She forces Naruto to take the pacifier and it angers me. She has no right to force my son! That is not the right way to encourage a child. "Naruto, I will count to three, if you push again my hands away, then-"

"NOOOOOOOO!" I see my angry son pushing Kushina's hands and it frustrates me.

"Geez Kushina! Stop it already! Naruto doesn't want the pacifier!" I raise my voice but quickly lower it. I am not the kind of man who raises his voice but I don't like it when my son gets angry over something meaningless. "I suggest the three of us go for a walk and relax for the rest of the day."

"Go with Naruto, I will stay here and clean this messy house!"

I look around me and I see the house is as clean as a whistle. I won't argue with her, if she doesn't want to come, I won't force her.

"We will be home for dinner."

"Yeah, you can spend all day out if you want."

Urghhh! I hate when she is so reluctant. "Naruto, this is a daddy-and-son day! We will have lots of fun!" I pick him up and prepare the nappy bag. "Love you honey." I leave without kissing her. "Do you think you can walk by yourself?" I laugh at my question and sit him in the stroller. "What should we do? Would you like to visit the academy and Hokage's residence? The fifth hokage hasn't seen you for decades!" He replies with a squeal and I take it as a yes.

"Son, if someday you marry a woman, choose a woman with a small temper. Love her and always respect her."

"Yondaime-sama, what are you doing without your wife?" I see the blonde man with his little girl and I greet him. "She can walk?"

"Don't you see her?" I feel like a dummy for asking that question. The cute blonde baby hides behind her father and blushes.

"How is you day going?" I ask.

"A little bit busy but I always manage to find some free time for my baby!" He picks up his daughter and kisses her. "Working with the Konoha intelligence Division is tiring, you know."

"I bet! Want to join us?" Naruto doesn't stop giggling and pulling my hair anytime that Ino-chan moves in Inoichi's arms.

"Sure! I was taking a walk with Ino but some company would do us some good."

After a long discussion about the problems happening with some rogues' secrets, Inoichi asks me about Naruto. "Tell me, how is it going with Naruto's education? I have a baby girl and she is pretty quiet but I have always wondered how it is for parents of baby boys."

"Well he is a very mischievous baby and he is calm but lately, tantrums and biting have been happening. He has a short temper."

"Is that why you have teeth marks on your nose?"

"I-I have teeth marks on my nose?!" I touch my nose but I feel nothing different.

"Ino has had her moments too, she would bite me over and over then take everything and break it. She was a little demon until I decided to use the mind reading amplification machine on her. I know, I know, it sounds really cruel but it didn't hurt her." He cuddles his daughter and continues to talk, "That's how I knew why she was acting so violently. The poor baby needed attention. When she was born, I hired a babysitter to spend time with her since I wasn't home all day but that wasn't enough to fill the emptiness of her missing her daddy. I worked all day and during the few hours I had with her, she behaved very badly. I requested to work less than four hours a day and that behaviour of hers stopped right after she got all my attention."

I glance at Naruto and wonder if I should do the same with him. Well, Inoichi would do me the favour, of course!

"You are asking yourself if you should do the same with Naruto right?"

I nodded my head still thinking of the effects of using that technique on my son. Inoichi said it; He knew why his baby was acting like that. Maybe I could understand why Naruto is biting so much. But on the other hand, that's a normal baby's behaviour yet he doesn't understand when we say no. I should just talk to Kushina about this.

"Inoichi, do you think you could help me understand why Naruto is behaving like this?"

"Of course. However, I need consent from both of you, Kushina-sama and you."

"I see... I will contact you as soon as Kushina agrees."

"Very well. I'll leave you with this. I have a meeting with Ibiku!" The young father waves his hand and starts jogging away.

_~Minutes later~_

"NO!"

"Bu-but Kushina, it could be really helpful!"

"NO! I said NO and it will be a NO for the rest of my life!"

"Please, Kushina, my beautiful wife, please, think about it! Not only will it bring us tranquility knowing what is happening in Naruto's mind but we will also be able to help him!"

"How do other parents manage to raise their child? They don't go for a mind-reading of their child anytime they see violent behaviour!"

"I agree with that but... don't forget Kyūbi."

"Mi-Minato!? What the hell are you talking about!? Don't put that damned fox in this situation!"

"Don't make yourself blind to that reality Kushina!" Our quarrel is getting serious and really strong. Talking about Kyūbi is like talking about death! She doesn't like to remember that we sealed the fox in Naruto. She can't forgive herself but I feel like something is wrong not with Naruto but inside of Naruto.

"I said my baby would have a normal childhood! That damned fox is just there as a plus! Don't you remember you told me you were going to help him to control the fox's chakra once he graduates from the Academy?! We do not have to worry about that now! We will talk about kyūbi the day we notice strange behaviour from Naruto but for now he is okay!"

I see tears in her eyes and I feel bad but she has to know that Kyūbi won't be waiting for my teachings. A bijū stays a bijū! We cannot change that.

"Kushina... Kyūbi may be starting to give some of his chakra to our baby son. What if you are right? What if that's just a normal bad behaviour? I agree with your point of view but please, understand mine as well. I may be right! That is why I suggest we accept Inoichi's help."

"NO MINATO! NO! No one hurts or harms my baby!"

"It is not painful! He will be sleeping!" I sigh and desperately try to convince her. "Please! Honey, please! We will make this family a better one! I am sure-"

"You want to skip that challenge of raising your son by using a stupid mind-reading machine? Then do it! Do it."

Did she say yes in other words?

"You need to come with me."

"No! I gave you the yes but I don't want to see my son in that freaky machine!"

"Then write me a letter with your signature so they will know that you consented."

She takes the first sheet she finds and writes quickly, signing and handing it to me with a furious look.

"Thank you." She shrugs and leaves to bring me Naruto. I call an ANBU to send the message to Inoichi and in seconds, he disappears.

"If he comes back with one little scratch or bruise, I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

"There won't be any need for that." I smile slightly at her and take my son. "We will back as soon as possible." I kiss her on the forehead and she folds her arms and sulks like a child. "I love you." When I'm about to leave, she screams, "Minato, wait for me!"

I shake my head in amusement and wait for her. Moments like these always remind me why I fell in love with her.

"Let's go." She tries to stay grumpy but I know her. She elbows me and sticks her tongue out. "You annoy me my yellow hedgehog."

"So do you."

_~At the Konoha Intelligence Division~_

"Please, come in. Inoichi is ready." My wife and I are nervous. We know nothing bad is going to happen to our son but then, what if I was right? What if the fox is actually mixing some of his chakra with my son's chakra? Isn't it too soon? Babies don't have chakra! They don't know how to make chakra! But my son has the Uzumaki blood flowing in him and not only is blood flowing but also the strong chakra of the Uzumaki clan! Naruto could have a little amount of chakra!

"Kushina-san, Minato-sama, thank you for coming. I assume you two agreed on the procedure. Since Naruto is just a baby, I will not have to sedate him. The use of the mind reading amplification machine is easier on babies."

"Thank you again Inoichi." He takes Naruto out of my arms and places him on a baby support. Luckily, Naruto is still sleeping so the procedure will be fast.

"Please, take a seat while I go in Naruto's mind."

Kushina grabs my arm and whispers that she is worried that something will go wrong. I reassure her that Inoichi is the best sensor-type jōnin of Konoha. After a few minutes, Inoichi removes his hand from Naruto's head and nods at us as sign that he has finished. He carefully brings us Naruto who is still sleeping and gestures for us to follow him.

"Is everything okay Inoichi-sama?" Asks Kushina dead worried when we enter in an office.

"Alright.." The blond-haired man looks directly at Naruto and sighs. "I did not think the problem would be-" he thinks of the right words to say and pauses in silence for a moment. "I will get directly to the point. The nine-tails fox has awoken from its' dormant state."

I was right. "Can you elaborate please?"

"You know a shinobi has a 100% of his chakra after experiences and hard work right? A genin has a very low level of chakra but it becomes bigger mission after mission. With babies, they usually do not have chakra because of their young age and inactivity as a ninja. It is totally normal. They start developing their chakra around their third year of life.. In this case, Naruto is part of the few babies with a low percentage of chakra. Of the 100% of chakra, he already has a big 5%. He inherited it from you, Kushina, your clan was one of the strongest Konoha has known."

"If I understand right, kyūbi sensed the little chakra Naruto has and because of that, the fox took the opportunity to start mixing some of his chakra with Naruto, right?"

"Exactly."

"That may explain why Naruto acts so violently."

"Not exactly. Kyūbi seems to have an influence only with Naruto's chakra. He does not psychologically affect your son. On the other hand, it is a normal behaviour to bite and throw tantrums."

What did he just say? "So Kyūbi's chakra works with Naruto's chakra which could be the cause of that behaviour. But it could also be normal for Naruto to bite."

"Exactly."

I look at Kushina and she is boiling with anger.

"**THAT DAMNED FOX! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE NARUTO?!**" She yells and Naruto wakes up scared.

"Ku-Kushina, calm down!"

"**WHY YOU STUPID FOX! WHY?**" She stares at Naruto with evil eyes and keeps pointing at him. "**DON'T MESS WITH SON! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN I WAS YOUR HOST?! DAMNED KYŪBI!**"

"Kushina! Stop it now! You are pointing and yelling at Naruto! The fox doesn't care if you yell!"

She hits the desk and growls. "Kyūbi will pay for this! **HE WILL PAY FOR THIS!**"

"Kushina! Naruto thinks you are yelling at him! Stop it now!"

"Da-daaa!" I cuddle my son and frown at Kushina. "Enough."

"**I WANT TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF THAT BIJŪ! IT-**"

"**ENOUGH!**" I look at her with seriousness and she finally stops. She shakes her head and falls in her chair. "Why my son? First, the villagers, now, kyūbi? My son does not deserve this."

I sit next to her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know it is not easy to accept kyūbi as part of Naruto but we cannot help it. He is a jinchūriki."

"To hell jinchūriki! He is my son! My child! He is not a jinchūriki!"

"He has us! As long as we stay with him, he won't have any problems." I smile at her.

My wife glances at the surprised blond man and bows down, "Inoichi-san, forgive me for that burst of anger."

"It is no problem. I can understand your anger." He smiles slightly.

"Thank you for your help and service! We will go home and talk about this so you won't have to witness another outburst!" I wink at him and leave with my family.

_~ at home ~_

"I will put him to bed."

"Sure. Then come back so we can talk."

"Yes I know." I rock my son in my arms and walk to his room, humming a lullaby. "Do you know you are unique? Daddy loves you just the way you are." He watches me and gives me a grin. "You are my joy! No matter what happens, I will always see you as a normal child. That meanie fox will become your friend!" He slowly closes his eyes and nestles against my arms. "That's it, sleep well my son."

"Oii Minato!"

"Shushh! Sensei!" I show him my sleepy son and he quietly leaves me alone. "Your godfather sure is noisy!" When I enter his room, I feel a weird presence, a dark presence. I look around but no one is there. "Sleep well my sunshine!" I lie him down and cover him with a blanket. I caress his hair until he completely falls asleep. "Night night." I subtly hide one of my kunai in the toy chest and leave the room.

I slowly walk away from Naruto's room when I suddenly hear some things falling. "NARUTO!" I rapidly use my Hiraishin no jutsu and in a blink of an eye, I appear in Naruto's room. I knew it!

"LEAVE MY SON!"

* * *

**WHO IS IT!? Next chapter! ;) *evil laugh***

**Alrighty righty.. I'm already on the middle of the next chapter! Who knows? If you see a new chapter next Monday... YOU ARE LUCKY! hehehe! ;) If not well... see you in two weeks! AND READ THE MANGA! CRAP JUST GOT REAL! xD **


	18. ANBU or babysitter?

_**AN:** How does it feel to update the story?! IT FEELS GREAT! Please, accept my apologies! My beta left for a trip (long trip) and I didn't know until I asked her. So I was alone in this life... xD With no beta, no friend, no reader, no update! hahaha! Just kidding! Anyway, I found a new Beta! :DDDDDDDDD She was soooooo fast to check and correct my chapter! Wow! She did an amazing work! Mikochi Uchiha, thank you for your help! :D You saved my life, my story and I feel calm now that I updated my story! Thank you again! _

_Enjoy! :D _

* * *

"LEAVE MY SON!"

Someone is there. Someone is bending over my son's crib. I cannot see who is it, but one thing is for sure. He is not a friend.

"You know, when you look at this child, you see a beautiful blonde baby, an innocent child unaware of his burden. There are few who know the truth about him." The man observes my son steadily before continuing. "Isn't he a child with luck. Bearing such power in a tiny body, jinchūrikis are amazing and because of that, his future belongs to us."

Who is it? His voice sounds young but firm.

"What do you want?"

"His life."

"Why?" I try to interrogate him the best I can. If he leaves or disappears, I will have enough information to start a prosecution and arrest him.

"We need his power. As jinchūriki, he will have to control the bijū's chakra to gain the maximum of the beast but few can control it. As you may know, he won't be any ordinary ninja."

"What do you want of him especially?"

"Nothing really. I just came to see him in person. If I want them, I have to know them before, right?"

"Them? Who are you?"

"Naruto is not the only jinchūriki in this world."

"Please, spare me that part, I know about the others jinchūriki. Do you want them all for their tailed-beast?" I hear a snicker coming from the man.

"Indeed, there are nine jinchūriki who have a damn bijū sealed in them, and it will be a pleasing hunt for power. About who I am... Let's just say I will be the worst nightmare for your son." He chuckles subtly, yet it sounds evil.

"Can you elaborate on your plan?"

"Why not? Oh! I almost forgot. I cannot talk about us and our plan to potential enemies. This is part of my secret, and I do not share secrets with a Hokage."

"So you know me..." All of his attention is on me and that reassures me. My son is out of danger.

"I have followed your family's steps since Naruto was born. I know everything about your family Yondaime-sama."

Who the hell is he? How could he get so much information about my family?

"What kind of information do you know about the Uzumaki-Namikaze family?"

"Minato!" I hear Kushina's voice coming to this room and I take my kunai ready to throw it. There is no more time to talk. "No one will touch my son! As long as he has family and friends, he will be under protection and I will teach him how to avoid the future you reserve for him. He will be your nightmare!"

With a last chuckle, the man makes some steps behind and waves his dark hand. "Farewell Lord Fourth. See you soon Naruto." When I'm about to attack him, he disappears in a puff of smoke and that's when Kushina enters the room.

"Minato?! Why are you holding your kunai? Why is there smoke? What is happening here?"

I examine the place where the man was standing and look outside through the window. He won't get my son. Not even after my death!

"Minato!"

"I need to talk with Lady Tsunade! Stay here and don't go outside." I know I should not worry her like that, but I care for my family's security. I kiss her forehead quickly and walk to the door.

"Where are you going, son?" Jiraiya stops me with a puzzled look.

"Sensei, please take care of them. I will be back as soon as I can."

"I expect explanations when you get home." He gives me a serious look and I nod.

"You will have them."

**_~Hokage's building~_**

**_Tsunade's POV_**

I am finally done with all those documents to sign and approve. It is always the same routine, day after day. I am thinking on taking a little break and enjoy the smell of victory gambling with some losers, drinking a good sake. Oh yes, I seriously need a break.

"Lady Tsunade, the Fourth Hokage asks to talk with you."

"Now?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Come in!"

I take a sip of my tea and look at the blonde hokage entering my office. "What can I do for you Minato-sama?"

"Who else knows about the new jinchūriki?!"

I look directly in his eyes and I see fear. What is he afraid of?

"Please, take a seat and let discuss about this quietly." He does as I say and Shizune offers him a cup of tea. If Kushina hadn't married him, I would've! "You are panting and your facial expression shows preoccupation. Did something happen?"

"Yes. Someone came into my son's room and talked about the jinchūrikis. He wants them all!"

The way he says it sounds absurd and unlikely to be true but Yondaime wouldn't play with this topic. He is serious.

"Tell me how it happened? How is your son doing? Who was that person?"

"That is the problem! He stood in the shadows! I just know he is not from Konoha! His voice was so unfamiliar but at the same time, I felt like I knew him. He did not touch my son. He just observed him and talked to me."

"What did he say?"

"He said he wanted to know Naruto before taking his power. He did not tell me his real plan but I'm sure of one thing, he is planning something really bad."

"To take the nine jinchūriki and get their power. Hmm... Minato, is there anything you remember from the man's physique?"

"No. I told you, he was in the dark side of Naruto's room. I guess he was wearing black clothes for I only saw one of his hands! One thing is disturbing me, he told me he knew everything about my family. I do not know if he really knows everything or if it was just to scare me."

"Very well. I will contact the Intelligence Division and inform them about this situation. The front gate's guards will also be informed. If they see someone entering Konoha who is not from this village, I will send an ANBU and depending on the situation, the ANBU will escort the visitor directly to my office."

I give him a scroll and he opens it.

"Security measures?"

"Yes, your son and wife will always have an ANBU with them whenever you are not around."

"It is not necessary! I can ask my former student to look over Naruto and Kushina. Jiraiya-sensei is living with us and he is always ready to protect my family."

"I understand but Kakashi has missions to complete. He won't always be there for your son and wife. About Jiraiya, you know him. He suddenly disappears and comes back after a week or a month. We cannot trust that pervert."

"Naruto does not like ANBU!" I chuckle at his quick reply.

"How come?"

"He fears clowns and when he sees an ANBU, he thinks it's a clown. You know, the mask does not allow him to know who the person is and ANBU are faceless... If we can say so."

How cute. The father tries to give his son's point of view about the ANBU.

"I see... But it is for his security. I'm sure he will love his ANBU." I wink at him and he raises his eyebrow in a puzzled way. I summon an ANBU and the latter appears in a fraction of seconds.

"You know him. When Kakashi was an ANBU, he used to hang around with him." The Yondaime frowns and smiles sheepishly.

"Oh well, I feel better if I know that Kakashi worked with him." He stands up and examine the ANBU from head to toe, "Well I will have to introduce you to my son." He grins and offers his hand to the ANBU, "Thank you for your service!" They both shake hands and Minato-sama thanks me, "I will keep a strict eye on abnormal events."

"I entrust you to find more about that man. Have a good day."

_**~ At Home~**_

_**ANBU's POV**_

I follow the Fourth Hokage and politely enter his house. He takes off his shoes and so do I. "Sweetheart, I'm home!"

"MINATO!" A woman with red hair comes toward the Fourth Hokage and jumps into his arms. Well, she seems happy to see her husband, "Why is there an ANBU in my house?"

I'm not surprised of that question.

"We need to talk. Is Jiraiya home?"

"Yes!"

"How is Naruto doing?"

I'm feeling nosy in the conversation. I standby, waiting for any order.

"He is in room, playing."

"What?! You let him alone?"

"No you dummy! I just left his room to welcome you! Fine! Next time, I won't welcome you!"

"Ahh!" The blonde Hokage scratches his head embarrassed by his intervention with his wife and kisses her lips.

The Yondaime faces me and gestures me to follow him. I greet his wife with a nod and follows the man. He stops directly in front of a door with letters on it. "NARUTO". That must be Naruto's room.

"If he cries, don't feel bad. I was telling to Tsunade-sama that Naruto is afraid of clowns, and he thinks ANBU are clowns."

"I see. Then I will understand his reaction Lord Fourth."

He slowly opens the door and looks in the room. "Naruto..." He whispers and hides himself behind the door. "Naruto...!"

"Dada!?" I hear a squeal of happiness and under my mask, I smile. The Yondaime runs to his son's crib, picks him up and hugs him. "Did you miss me?"

I stay out of the room and wait for Lord's signal.

"Come in!" I get in the room and rapidly notice it's warm lighted by a big sunlight. I don't know how I should react toward the baby. As an ANBU, I deal with rogues, criminals, suspects, thieves and I have done it all with my teammates ANBU. We have no pity towards corrupted people but in front of me is an innocent baby who cannot even kill an ant. Should I kneel and greet him gently or... what?

"Please, sit down." The father sits down with his son on his lap and I sit down in front of him. The carpet is really comfy. I am a little nervous. I don't want to scare the Fourth's son.

"Da-" The blonde baby observes me with fear and pulls his father's sleeve. "Dadaa!" He hides his face in his father's arms and I hear him cry softly. I feel bad. I would like to remove my mask so that the baby could see that I'm a nice man who only wants to protect him but I can't. I have to keep my anonymity no matter what.

"Naruto, don't be scared. He is very friendly! Say Hi to your new friend." The baby screams in his father's arms and tries to avoid me.

"Son, you wanted to talk with me?" Jiraiya-sama is standing under the door's frame and looks at me without surprise, "Do we have a new member in the family?" He says in an amused tone. One of the Legendary Sannin is living with the Fourth Hokage?

"I will let you two introduce to each other. I have to talk with my wife and sensei." He sits Naruto in front of me and he gets on his feet.

"Very well Minato-sama. I will protect your son." I look at the scared baby and wonder if he will accept me.

"Relax, just play with him. You are alone so act freely." This will be harder than I thought. The baby screams and cries louder now that he sees his father is leaving. When the room's door is shut, I look at the crying baby and wave my hand to him.

"Hello Naruto-kun." I feel awkward in this situation. What can I do to stop his cries? I look around to find any toy that could help me in this situation and I find a frog. "Naruto-kun, let's play with the frog." I never had to baby-sit! I have no idea of what to do!

"Alright... Seems like you don't want to play with the nice frog." What if I let him cry until he gets tired? That sounds cruel. "Okay, come here." I stand up, take him in my arms and keep him in the air. He swings his feet and miraculously stops to cry. "Do you like the feeling? The feeling you can fly?" He smiles slightly and squeals. "I think I know what you need." I sit him on the floor and start looking for that thing. "Do you even have it?" I open every chest, drawer, door and even look under the crib but I don't find it. "Too bad baby."

"Dada!"

He is so cute! "No, I'm not your dada... I'm an ANBU."

"Boo!"

"A-N-B-U..." He claps his hands when I say the word 'ANBU' and crawls toward me. I sit down to allow him to get closer to me. It is wonderful how a baby can socialize with others so easily. "Boo!"

"Are you scared of me now?" He takes one of my hands in his little chubby hands and drags it into his mouth. "What are you go-OW!" I have to endure pain! I have to endure pain! I have to, "OW!" endure pain! I am an ANBU, bitings are nothing com- "OWW!" pared to- "Oww! Ok, ok, Naruto-kun, I think that's enough. You had more than fun with my hand." I slowly remove my hand from his hands and he looks at me puzzled. "That hurts!" I rub my sore hand and I notice he left teeth marks. Even if I wear gloves, he still leaves me marks. "I am sure you are better at crawling than biting."

"Noooo!"

"No?" If my teammates saw me acting all softy, they would laugh and I would lose credibility. Honestly, I don't care. As long as I carry out my duty, I won't care about their ideas. Besides, they are way too busy to know what I am doing.

"Boo!"

"Yes?" He giggles when I reply to his boo and that makes me feel better. At least, he is slowly accepting me. It will take more time but for now, I'm glad of the results.

I see him turning red and frowning. "Boooo!"

Something smells bad. Very bad. Is it an enemy attack? I start verifying every corner of the room but we are just the two of us. When I take Naruto in my arms, the odour gets stronger. "Don't tell me you..." I check him and find out my first nightmare. "No. I'm sorry but my job is to protect you not to be your baby-sitter." I put him down and wait desperately for his father to be back.

"Dada!" The blond baby seems really attached to his father. He keeps saying dada every minute. Yondaime is probably a good father with this child. He spoils his son and really loves him. The room is filled of 90% of toys and stuffed animals. This child better not complain about his babyhood when he gets older. He had everything he wanted and even got more than he wanted. Such a spoiled baby.

"I'm sorry it took so long. Women react differently to us, men, when it's about their child." says the Fourth Hokage, entering the room. He grimaces and smiles sheepishly, "Please, let me show you how to change a baby."

What?! Change a baby?! I am an ANBU not a babysitter! I don't want to change this baby's diapers! No... NO!

"Here, daddy is back." He picks up his happy child and rubs his little nose. "Did you miss me?" The baby squeals and tries to reach his father's face with his hands. The father lies him down on the changing table and gestures me to come. No, I don't want! Please, spare me that experience!

"Okay, first, you lie him down carefully and keep him in a safe posture. Don't let him roll over his tummy or wiggle, that can be dangerous. He could fall off and you know... I might decide to kill you if my son gets hurts!" He chuckles and winks after his not-so-funny joke. He shows me all the procedure and I almost die at the odour of the... you know.

"Please, hold him up while I try to put him his pj's."

I knew it. Tsunade-sama always told me I was good with children, that is why she gave me this mission! She knew I needed to learn about childcare.

However, I feel honoured to protect the Yondaime's family, especially Naruto-kun.

"There you go! You can put him to sleep now."

WHAT?! That is not my job! "Yondaime-sama, I-I do not know how to put a baby to sleep."

"Let me show you then!"

Here we go again!

**_~1 hour later~_**

"Shhshh... Be quiet, we don't want Naruto to wake up." I leave the room with my awesome skills and finally close the door with a soft sigh.

"You will have a bed next to Jiraiya-sama's."

... Did he just say that? "My Lord, I am very grateful toward your kindness but I have my own room and-"

"No no! Aren't you a shy little boy, uh? Oh no you aren't!"

...

... No.

...NO!

I bow and greet Kushina-sama. "Ma'am,"

"Some blankets are ready for you. I put a little teddy bear on your bed if you suddenly feel lonely this night."

"Love, let him go and do not talk to him like he were a child." Yondaime hugs his wife smiling. Finally, my salvation has come. The red-haired woman thank me bowing and showing me the door. "Then, I shall let you go. Thank you very much. I know it won't be an easy job but I will make sure we keep ourselves out of troubles. Talking more for Naruto than myself."

"It is my duty to protect the family that I have been assigned to."

The legendary sannin comes in the conversation and asks, "How can we call you?"

"..." A name. I have to think of a name. "Call me..."

A loud cry was heard.

"If you would excuse me, I will go to Naruto's room." The Fourth Hokage leaves subtly and I want to follow him but Kushina-sama and Jiraiya-sama are talking with me.

"I know you can't give information about yourself as ANBU but it would be easier to-"

"Mama!"

The little bundle of joy woke up. Why? Did the intruder come again? Did he hurt Naruto-kun? "Will you allow me to check your son. I want to make sure he has no-"

"Sure!" The father gives me the sleepy baby and offers me a smile. Alright, I see what he did there. I check the child and everything is alright. Naruto-kun and I share a look and I smile. Too bad he can't see my smile. "Call me Boo."

"Boo?"

"Naruto-kun tried to say Anbu but he failed at the attempt, so he ended up calling me Boo."

"My baby boy is such a smart shinobi." Kushina takes Naruto from my arms and rubs her nose with Naruto's. "My baby, oh yes you are my baby!"

"Nooooo." The sleepy baby rubs his eyes and stretches his arms toward me. "Boo!"

"Pfft, Naruto better keeps his smartness so he can help me with my novels." Kushina-sama smacks Jiraiya-sama's head and shakes her head.

"Don't teach bad things to my son or I will teach a rapid way to go to heavens!" She shows her fist to Jiraiya-sama and then goes back to our conversation. "Boo, spend the night with us. I'm sure Naruto will get closer to you if you stay longer with us." The young retired kunoichi says with a grin on her face. "Very well ma'am." The three adults grin at my decision and invite me to take a seat in the living room with the sleepy baby.

"Take Naruto, he wants to go with you."

"Come to Boo." I cuddle him and Yondaime gives me a green fluffy blanket. Hm.. Am I supposed to cover him or it's just a blanket to comfort Naruto? The baby yawns in my arms and makes bubbles sounds with his lips.

"Cover him.. He likes to be covered with the green blanket Jiraiya-sama gave him."

Thank you for your answer Yondaime! You are of big help! I'm a rookie in this babysitting universe. "I assume Jiraiya-sama is like a close parent to Naruto."

"I'm his godfather but Uncle can work for now."

Behind my mask, I hide a face of happiness and love for this young family. To see them all reunited, forgetting about their title or duty reminds me why I joined the ANBU Black Ops. I did not join the ANBU to kick some rebel butts but to protect the King of Konoha.

"Boo.." I look at the precious baby and a strong feeling of sadness destroys my tranquility. Why are there people who only care about money, power, weapons and destruction when they know it won't bring anything good? Can't jinchūrikis have a normal life? I guess I will get my answer with time. For now, I will protect this child with all my life.

I promise!

* * *

** SOOOOO?! How was it?! :D How waaaaas it? **

**By the way, thank you for your reviews on the last chapter! thank you for adding my story in your follows/favorites and for adding me in your fav author or followed author! I feel Honored! :) **

**Take care my dear babies! hehehe! xxxxx**

_**~lilskystar~**_


End file.
